When darkness falls the danger follows
by NightOwl992
Summary: Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelgänger or perish doing so?
1. Prologue

**Story Title: **_When darkness falls the danger follows_

**Full Summary:** _Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelgänger or perish doing so?_

**Rating:** _MA+_

**Genres:** _Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters._

**Author's Note:** _Hello, just to clarify, I was a writer on here under the name of DarkGoddess1992; I forgot my account's password and its email along with it, and so this is my new one. The character's name is Vera Romanoff, and I give you my first new story under this account, I am excited, and I hope you like it and is the prologue, an introduction if you will and it begins in the 10th century, around the time of The Originals, I had another version but… it was crap, so I scrapped it and it only came to me when I was supposed to study for an exam._

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Mystic falls, 10th____Century_

It was a cold winter night, a full moon shone down upon the village of Mystic Falls, it had snowed heavily that morning and everything was covered in an innocent blanket of white snow, compared to the evil that truly lived within the village.

A woman dressed in white was running through the forest, a hand holding onto her cloak furs, as the other held her skirt up to allow for an easier run as she began to head uphill.

She had to get to the one person she knew would help her, the one powerful person that could help her.

Her ice blue-gray eyes scanning the forest for any signs of them, fear was in her heart, but it was overridden with her need to protect her village, the people and her children; whom she had to leave with the werewolves in order to do this without constant worry for their lives.

The little cabin atop the hill was coming into view; she prayed to the gods that she could make it there with no harm, picking up her pace but only to stumble over a tree stump. She fell forward, a gasp escaping her lips.

Picking herself up off the ground and brushing away her beautiful long straight raven coloured locks from her face, gathering up her dress skirts and adjusting her furs and holding them around her neck so they don't slip, she started to run again up to that cabin.

Her feet came in contact with the one little wooden step of the home, and she went up it and came to the door, hastily looking behind her to make sure nothing was there, she turned away and faced the door and began rapping on it. "Hello? She called out. "Please, is anyone home? I need help!" Her voice was with desperation.

The door to the cabin opened, and a woman peered out, she saw that it was safe and opened it wider. "Come in child, its cold out." She offered.

The young woman did as she was told, and hurried inside.

Once inside she felt increasingly warm and began to shrug off her furs, and placed them onto a chair beside her, and cautiously watched the woman with the dark skin. "You know why I am here, don't you?" She said in a soft voice, afraid that they are listening.

The older woman nodded. "I do." And walked over to a cauldron to peer inside, checking to see if the water had come to a boil. "And I ask you Tatiana, do you understand what it is you are asking of me to do?"

The woman named Tatiana nodded. "I do, Ayana."

The older woman Ayana, eyes her, face completely serious. "Are you sure my dear?" She tried again.

Tatiana nodded once more. "I understand." She played with a gold band on her left hand. "But if I don't, who else will? He is a monster now… He isn't my Elijah no more." She sobbed, wiping a tear away.

Ayana held the younger woman's gaze a little while longer. "If you do this my child, it not only affects you, it affects your children, their children and any future ancestors you may have. It is permanent, and cannot be undone… is that understood? Once this is done, it cannot be undone or broken and if you fail in this lifetime, those girls of yours will have to carry out your legacy and any others after." She explained, watching the young woman before her.

Another but more furious nod of the young woman's head, and she began to speak. "I understand of what you say to me, and I beg you if anything were to happen to me tonight or in future, that you watch over my children, my girls… and guide them through life and this gift you are blessing me with tonight." She pleaded, her hands clasped together as tears spilled from her eyes as she said this. "If I die tonight, they are with the werewolves; I left them there because I knew they were strong enough to protect them from these creatures of the night."

Ayana closed her eyes, and inhaled a sharp breath. This woman had no idea what she was asking of her.

"Please." Tatiana whispered.

"Very well, I will do it. But I will need your blood to do this spell."

An hour had passed, and the spell had been completed. Ayana opened her eyes to see the woman, Tatiana kneeling in a circle with symbols that they had drawn earlier. "It is done."

Tatiana stood, and began to feel her face, her body and then stare at her hands. "I feel no different."She commented.

Ayana smiled and then explained so that he young woman could understand. "You are still human if that's what you are wondering child, but, you will be able to fight those monsters; you are equally just as strong, although you are not as fast as they but fast enough than a normal human, your reflexes are sharper and your senses are now heightened. Is this what you have asked for? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Blue eyes met the gaze of brown eyes, and Ayana didn't need her spoken answer for she saw it in the girl's eyes and knew the answer and she didn't further question the child on her reasons and left it be.

"You should wait till sun up before you take your leave, it is safer. Those demons will not be able to get you in here; they need an invitation for that." She winked and then continued. "Your girls are safe with the wolves for the venom they hold within their system will kill the demons if they dare try to intrude on their lands." Ayana reassured, seeing the woman's unease and hoping that the words she spoke will bring her comfort.

"I didn't know that." Tatiana smiled sadly. "Thank you that has given me some peace of mind."

Ayana smiled a knowing smile at the young woman, but there was a sense of unease for her though; she could see it now her aura, from the moment she walked into her home and until now it still hasn't changed, the same colour… black. She knew what that usually meant for the individual, it meant that death would surely follow.

She hoped it wasn't too soon for the young woman.

No sooner had she thought that when she suddenly felt an immediate pain in her left shoulder, looking down she saw that there was a dagger protruding from it, and blood had started to spill from the wound. She then looked over at Tatiana who had a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" Tatiana exclaimed as she rushed to her side, looking at the dagger the whole time. "What can I do?"

Ayana yanked out the dagger and blood began to spurt out of the open wound in her shoulder; she grabbed a cloth and put it there to cease the bleeding. "You can do one thing; don't leave the hou-"She didn't get to finish her sentence as it was cut off by her receiving a knife to the forehead.

Tatiana's eyes grew wide. "NO!" She screamed.

She gently put Ayana's body down on to the floor, kneeling, she had closed her eyes for her and took out the knife from her head; the next thing she did was scan the room, she saw a blanket and got up and grabbed it and tossed it over Ayana's body.

Tatiana said a small quick prayer for the witch, and then crossing herself. "Amen" She whispered.

She got up from the floor and crossed the room to the front door; she noticed suddenly that Ayana was right; something had changed within her, a newfound courage, and there was no longer any fear.

Opening the door to the witch's home, she stood at the entrance to find one monster waiting… Klaus, her husband's brother waiting for her on the step.

"What took you so long, love?" He asked, a smile upon his lips; but she knew better then to trust him.

She narrowed her eyes.

It made his smile grow further.

Tatiana threw the knife that was in Ayana's skull at Klaus, it landed spot on in his chest; he fell back off the step and landed on his back with a thud.

She heard him growl, and watched as he ripped the knife out of his chest.

He sat up, and looked her in the eyes, and she saw the anger written on his features.

Tatiana took a step back further into the home, and just as she did he blurred towards her only to be blocked by the invisible shield stopping him in his tracks and making him fall back. "You haven't been invited in Klaus." She reminded calmly.

Klaus let out a frustrated growl, louder than the previous one.

"Perhaps you should leave."

He looked at her coldly, eyes narrowed in anger. "I will get you…"He breathed.

Ignoring the death threat he threw at her, she noticed the knife that he still had in his hand, wondering why he hasn't flung it at her like he did at Ayana.

"And when I do, I will make it slow… and painful my dear." He threatened, watching her as she walked towards the door.

Tatiana knew this would further aggravate his temper but at the moment she didn't care; she had to live tonight. Her hand gripped the door. "That is something that will have to wait for another time, Klaus." And with that she slammed the door to the house in his face and then began to find a spot that she won't be harmed.

She found one in a corner, away from any harm, window and anything in general. Tatiana sat down on the ground, hugging her legs.

Listening to Klaus' angry shouting and cursing, which means it could be worse the next time they meet one another. She at least lived tonight, that is what mattered most to her – she got to live another day for her girls.

* * *

**Author: **_Hey, so, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. I know it was short but, it's only a prologue... lame excuse haha! Anyway, tell me how you liked it and I better get cracking on chapter one hey? :)_


	2. Chapter 1: Stuck

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello, again friends! Super excited! I put in some awesome song lyrics from a famous Australian band (_**you know the one!)**_if not it's AC/DC in case there are some people who don't know, just for an introduction type thing…I'm also a Supernatural fan as well! (Shifty eyes) Anyway, let's get into it then shall we?!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stuck**

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose_

Medium to loud rock music played from my sleek black 1968 Shelby Mustang as it drove along the highway, as I was singing to ACDC behind the wheel making my way back home to Mystic Falls.

My name is Vera Romanoff, I have a middle name that I am not too fond of and never disclose it to anyone because it's too girly; I am currently seventeen years old as of last week and had had enough of New Orleans being there since I was seven and my crazy assed sister and her noisy kids were getting on my last nerve; besides I was missing the quiet that was my old hometown anyway.

_That's kept me hanging around  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die_

Both windows down to the car to allow the wonderful breeze of the sunny day in, my long wavy black hair was in a high ponytail and it occasionally blew around, which I didn't mind.

"I got nine lives. Cats eyes. Using every one of them and running wild…" I sung softly, as my blue-gray eyes that were hidden behind aviators would often check the review mirror every once in a while to make sure that the little one was okay, only to be relieved to see her still asleep and her chest still rising up and down.

My daughter Fiona was just four months old and was a result of a passionate night with a man who was now my ex. I regretted ever meeting him and all his lies; it was his looks that I fell for, I am sure of it, it certainly couldn't have been his personality… because he had none.

I drummed my fingers to the beat of the song, quietly humming along.

_'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black_

The car began to suddenly slow down, I realised this and had to pull over to the side of the road to take a look at it; I knew it couldn't be the fuel because I had filled it two hours ago which was roughly the time that Fiona had fallen asleep.

I quickly turned around to check on Fiona, fixing the infant's blanket before un-clicking my seat belt and opening the car door; leaving the windows open for air but locking it and taking the keys with me.

The music was still playing and coming to its end but played through my phone now because the Bluetooth had been disconnected as the stereo had been turned off with the engine.

_Hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Outta sight_

I wore a white tee and an amethyst amulet dangled from a leather cord (_that allowed it to be adjusted for length)_ and that sat on my chest, jeans and black hiking boots, and you can see my rich mocha skin complexion I get from my father. Walking around to the front of the car, feeling around for the latch, releasing it and then lifting up the bonnet; I got the hood propand put it in its little hole to support the hood so didn't fall on my head.

Checking the basics oil and water, even checking the engine to see if there were any leaks, none. That was when an idea popped into my head, leaving the hood up and fishing the keys from my back jean pocket and heading around to the driver's seat; hopped in and placed the key into the ignition and turned the key… _nothing_. "Well, fuck." I muttered.

The engine was dead.

I sighed heavily from annoyance and leaned into the wheel and rested my forehead on it.

A slow sad and depressing song from Evanescence began playing, it was _My Immortal_. "Oh god no…" I moaned as I lifted my head from the steering wheel to grab the phone from the middle section of my car to stop the music from playing.

"Not today Amy Lee, not today." I said as I put it back into its place, noting that there was no reception.

I turned around to check on Fiona once more only to find her still sleeping soundly, oblivious to the car breaking down and her mother's stress attack that was slowly rearing its ugly head up where it was not wanted.

That is when I noticed a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible pull up behind my car; a man dressed mostly in black got out of it, so I decided it was time to get out of my vehicle too.

"Are you having some car trouble?" He asked casually as he motioned to my car.

I had noticed that he was in his early twenties and had mesmerizing light blue eyes, dark messy hair and a slight tan and from the looks of him he also went to the gym. _He's smoking hot, I bet he's taken – most hot men are. _I thought sadly.

"Uh… Yeah, I've checked it for everything I know and it's the engine, its dead." I replied, patting my second baby on its roof.

The man scrunched his nose. "Oh, sorry I don't have jumper cables." He apologised.

I waved it off. "Oh, its fine, um –"I didn't get to finish my words before he cut in.

He jerked his thumb in the direction of his car, and with a slight smile. "I could give you a lift? To a gas station or is there somewhere close? I am heading into town myself so it's no trouble." He offered.

I raised an eyebrow, remembering what my sister had said about strangers but I was also taken by his kind offer; and I couldn't stay out here especially not with Fiona and with no reception, it wasn't safe for either of us. "If it's not too much trouble? Please." An awkward smile creeped its way onto my lips.

He grinned and I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. "It's not, believe me," He said and continued. "Is there anything you need to bring with you? Any bags? I'll take them and put them in the boot."

I leaned into the car and yanked the keys out of the ignition and rounded the back of the car and put the key into the hole and turned and took the keys out and put them into my back pocket before lifting the boot.

He came round and stood beside me. "How old is she?" He asked.

I looked at him with a smile. "She's four months old." I replied.

"She's cute."He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Definitely takes after her mother."

"Thank you." I couldn't hide the smile even if I wanted to; a compliment is a compliment even if it was a flirtatious one.

"You're welcome." He said in a deep voice, and the look he gave me sent a shiver up my spine and not in a bad way either.

Without being directed or told he grabbed my big black overnight bag with ease despite what was inside and hoisted it over his shoulder, grabbed Fiona's navy bag and walked towards his car, I then walk around to the driver's side and unlocked the door through the window, moved the seat forward and began unbuckling the baby capsule.

Using one hand to close the door with ease, now with both hands free I made my way to the nameless man's car.

"Are you right with her?" He asked hesitantly as he opened the door and moving back the chair.

I flashed him a smile. "Yes, thank you." I replied politely as he moved aside to let me put the capsule in. Once that was done and she was safely secured, I moved back and stood up straight as he fixed the seat for me; which I sat down in and closed the car door.

He got in seconds later and closed the car door which didn't seem to wake my sleeping child and started the car and began driving.

Five awkward minutes passed before I broke the silence. "I'm Vera by the way, Vera Romanoff." I said calmly.

He gave me a side glance. "Damon Salvatore."

"Ah, you're from one of the founding families." I commented, long forgotten history that my mum taught me when I was a child had come back.

"Yes, I am." He replied and I could see him raise an eyebrow, his eyes focused on the road. "You're also from the founding families too, I remember the name but haven't seen or heard of any recently; till now of course."

I didn't know how to respond to him so I avoided the reason he was asking, I didn't feel like opening that can of worms with a complete stranger or anyone just yet. "Yeah, we moved when I was seven and have been living in New Orleans, and I decided to come back to Mystic Falls because I missed the quiet."I explained plainly, hoping that curbed his curiosity.

"On your own?" He questioned, giving me another sidelong glance that told me he isn't buying it. "From the looks of you, you look like your 17-18 years old."

"Well, I will be staying with some family friends until I save up enough money to stand on my own."I added, I shifted in my seat suddenly uncomfortable with the interrogation I was receiving.

We stopped at a railway track as the gate went down to prevent us from driving any further, preventing us from getting squished to death by an oncoming train.

Damon was staring at me now intently, with those blue eyes of his; he looked like he wanted to ask a personal question but decided against it. "Where do these family friends of yours live?" He asked before the train raced by.

I waited for the train to pass before replying. "The street name is Maple, and I forget the number as it has been a while since I last saw them; but I remember the house and will be able to point it out."

Damon didn't say anything in response and as soon as the gate went up he started driving towards the destination I wanted to go to.

Ten minutes later we pulled up out the front of my family friend's house, Damon turned to me and gave me a weird look. "You know the Gilberts?"He asked.

I scoffed. "Why do you sound so surprised? Do you know them?" I joked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh."

He got out of the car and I heard the boot open, I got out of the car and moved my seat forward so I can get to Fiona; once I had unbuckled her seatbelt and got the capsule out. I moved the chair back and closed the door with my free hand.

Damon waited with me with our bags, I walked around his car and he started walking up to the house and I followed closely behind him.

"Well, here you go Miss Romanoff." He put the bags down on the porch.

A small smirk appeared on my lips. "Thanks Mr. Salvatore." I joked back which earned a chuckle.

"I like you," He said."I better head off, it was nice meeting you."He bowed his head slightly before stepping off the porch and walk down the path.

"Likewise, and hey, don't be a stranger."

I saw him smirk and nod as he got into his car, and drove off down the street.

Turning to face the door, I walked up to it and raising my free hand I hesitated in ringing the doorbell. _Should I?_ I thought.

It seemed like hours before I decided to ring the doorbell, I took a tentative step back and waited.

I heard someone, it sounded like they were running to the door, before a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes opened it. "Yes?" She answered, her eyes looking at me weirdly as I was just staring at her.

I snapped out of it. "Hi I'm Vera; I was the one that rang you on the phone the other day?" I said with a small smile, realising how stupid that greeting was.

"Oh my god, Vera?!" She squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around my neck and then pulled back to look down at Fiona who had now woken up. "This is Fiona? She's adorable, and looks so much like you!" She cooed, bending down to stroke her cheek.

I laughed softly. "Thank you, Jenna."

"Here let me get your stuff for you, come in, come in –"

"How about you take Fiona and I'll bring our stuff in, the bags are super heavy, trust me, and she isn't." I stated not really giving her a chance to answer as I handed the capsule over to her, of which Jenna was more than happy to take.

Picking up our bags was a breeze, flinging mine over my shoulder and carrying my daughters like a handbag; I walked into the home and felt nostalgic, nothing has changed much. Everything was just how I remembered when I was little.

Walking into the living room, I placed the bags down and entered the kitchen where Jenna had Fiona's capsule on the dining table and she was cooing and smiling at Fiona who was responding back to her with smiles.

"She's very good with strangers." I said casually as I placed my hands in the loops of my jeans.

Jenna looked up at me. "Coffee?" She offered.

"Sure thanks, I really should feed her first, she's due for a bottle."

"Want me to heat up some water for her first?" Jenna asked as she was already making her way to the kettle, picking it up and then going over to the sink. "We can heat ours after."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I unbuckled Fiona and carefully held her in my arms; her black mop of hair was tickling my nose as I cuddled her. "So, how are things with you?"

Jenna looked over her shoulder as she pressed the button on the kettle. "Well, a lot has happened since you've been here, long story short, Elena and Jeremy's parents died and I am now their sole guardian." She explained simply as if it was no problem.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did they?" I said softly.

"Their car went over Wickery Bridge, Elena was the only survivor." She added.

I couldn't believe what I heard. "Elena?" I repeated.

"Yeah, they were coming home from some gathering or something and had picked up Elena from a party when it happened." Jenna finished, folding her arms over her chest, her face unreadable.

I didn't know what to say that could make her feel better, I felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

A tear rolled down Jenna's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, but I had saw and went over to her and squeezed her shoulder in a lame attempt to comfort her. "Thank you," She whispered. "I kind of needed that, to say that and get that off my chest, it's been hard lately with Elena barely home and Jeremy and his drug problem and constant mood swings…."

"I understand."

"I miss them."

I moved my hand away from her shoulder and around to her back to rub it. "I know, and it'll get easier with time; I will help you the best I can as well." I reassured.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled, earning a small sad smile from her, but that's all I wanted to see to know she was okay.

We both heard the front door open and close. Jenna looked around me. "Jer? Elena?" She called out, while hastily wiping at her face to make it seem like she hadn't been crying.

Elena had walked in with Jeremy, and they had etched into their faces pure confusion; probably wondering who I am, I don't quite blame them either.

"Hey." I shyly said and waved with my free hand as Fiona had my other.

Jenna smiled. "This is Vera sh-"Before she could continue, Elena squeals and runs over to hug the life out of me, she was standing beside me with her arms wrapped around my neck and not letting go.

"I have not seen you since we were kids, god, I have missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging me tighter.

"Elena… Elena!" I choked, tapping her arm.

"Oh… sorry." She sheepishly said, letting go of me and stood beside me staring at me like an alien or something – now I was self conscious and wiped at my face.

Jeremy had quietly snuck away by that time, which Jenna and I had noticed. I gave her a silent look and she just shook her head and waved it off, giving me the _leave it_ look. I understood from our earlier conversation.

"Who is this little one?" Elena said with a huge grin looking at Fiona who was staring back at her with her baby blue eyes.

I chuckled. "I am one of those teenaged mums, she's my daughter Fiona." I said as I stared down at her who was staring at Elena with a frown.

Elena didn't comment or make any rude remarks, and from the look on her face she just accepted it, which made me feel at ease. "I like her, she's cute, and I think she likes me… She keeps looking at me." Elena said as she poked out her tongue towards Fiona.

I didn't have the heart to tell her it's only because she's a new person and she's just curious, so I left it at that and changed the subject. "So, your Aunt Jenna tells me you have a man in your life, spill!" I demanded theatrically.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, and, he is _perfect"_ She breathed, a dream-like look appeared on her features.

I mentally rolled my eyes, having known that feeling a year ago and look where that got me. "Oh, he sounds it from that sigh." I laughed, giving her a wink.

"It's not like that." She blushed.

I raised my eyebrow, looking at Jenna who was smirking. "Don't involve me." She said, throwing her arms up in defeat and going to the kettle for some coffee.

"What's it like then?" I asked.

Elena looked down all shy like and pushed a strand behind her ear. "It's indescribable, I just feel like myself around him and I like the way he makes me feel… This sounds stupid." She mumbled.

I grinned. "No. You're in love. I get it, I was just being silly." I patted her arm gently.

* * *

After a refreshing shower I came out of my bathroom naked, towel drying my hair as I go. I went over to my bed and put on my blue panties and pulled on my black shirt which was a guy's shirt that came above my knees.

I rigorously towel dried my hair before going back to the bathroom to put the towel back on the rack.

Walking over to my bed, I made a dive for it and almost fell off it. _Good work, Vera._

Grabbing my visual diary I began drawing the events of today, a full body picture of the mysterious Damon, Elena's face, Jenna and Jeremy's face on the same page; once I was pleased with that I began writing an entry beside it.

_Dear Diary,_

_October 30__th__, 2009._

_Well it is an understatement saying that the trip home was totally easy, getting to Mystic falls was a bitch. I used up most of my money and not to mention my car died on the way here. Luckily a rather handsome blue eyed man named Damon Salvatore helped me out, which was nice; hopefully there are more people like him tomorrow when I start up at high-school. Oh god. Just thinking about that makes me incredibly nervous._

_It was nice of Jenna to let me stay, I haven't got anywhere else to be and I have my own room downstairs and Fiona is next door. We got the guest bedrooms. I have the one with its own bathroom, sweet!_

_Jenna said she'd look after Fiona for me as she had the day off and would also help enroll Fiona into a daycare for me, she was rather assertive about this especially when I said I should stay home with my daughter and not go to school till next year – she got rather funny about it and said and I quote:"I should go to school and enjoy my youth, _

_and that I shouldn't stop my life or dreams because I had a kid; it doesn't stop there and that I should pursue my dreams regardless of my situation as it only comes around once." It was rather touching; someone who I've known a short time as a child and haven't seen in a while to say that to me, it would appear for an outsider looking in that she'd known me for years._

_Elena was the same as always, her bubbly self so that was great or so she'd want me to think. She's had it tough this year and I can understand that mask she's putting on – yet, her brother Jeremy…. He isn't acting, I know it was brief, but, something tells me he isn't pretending like his sister._

_I definitely walked in at a great time haven't I? Hopefully, time will heal their wounds; maybe with my help…._

_Night._

I shoved my diary under my mattress and scrambled underneath the blankets, pulling them up under my chin and rolling over to my side, closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off.

* * *

**Author: **_Ignore those lines at the bottom. They may not even show up. I hope..._

_Anyway, so, tell me what you think? And the next chapter Vicki dies! I sound way to happy don't I?Hmmm. Well, it's Halloween too in the next chapter, I wonder what Vera should go as? Any ideas? Anyway, review and let me know, your ideas are appreciated good and bad. *coughs* good *coughs* :) I'm kidding. Okay, bye now._


	3. Chapter 2: Haunted Halloween

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! Wow! Another chapter! This is where Vicki dies, just warning you if your a fan of her character **(don't read)**, if you aren't continue and enjoy; because I enjoyed writing about it... Any who, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haunted Halloween**

I opened my eyes turning my head slightly and picking up my phone to check the time it said: _6:58._ I slowly rose from my bed shoved off the blankets and went over to my closet, sliding it open to find a few clothes; not many but enough. I may have to do some shopping for some new stuff at some point.

Picking out a white jumper, and opening the drawer to grab some jeans. I pulled those on and checked myself out; I look warm and alright looking.

I digged through my bag to get my socks still haven't put away most of my socks, some underwear and any accessories I have; I will deal with that later I guess.

I pulled the socks on and with ease I put on my black converse shoes and grabbed my amethyst amulet and put it on, adjusting the length so it was a choker, and then picking up a big silver ring with decorative designs on the side and a black onyx stone in the middle; it was a family heirloom, and an ugly one at that, or at least I thought so.

Grabbing the small brown backpack Jenna gave me last night, and double checked everything was in there. Such a sweetheart she is, she went out before I came here and got me a few writing books and pens for school today and gave me one of her bags she no longer uses. I smiled, everything was in there.

With my bag over my shoulder I left my room and walked a bit down the hall to Fiona's room to check on her, opening the door just a crack and peeped in. Nope, still asleep, so I closed the door carefully and walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen to find Jenna there with coffee in hand and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Jenna." I said in a chipper tone.

"Morning." She replied back. "The little one isn't up?"

I placed the bag down beside her and went behind her to grab an apple, coming back around to stand near her. "Nope." I replied, popping the 'P' before taking a big bite of my green apple.

Jenna eyed me. "Is that all you're having kiddo?"

I nodded; too busy chewing to say words.

"Do you have time for at least a coffee before school?" She offered, motioning to her mug to emphasize.

I looked at her mug then back at my apple. "Sure." I agreed, taking another bite from my apple and chewing.

Jenna put her mug down on the counter and went over to the kettle, grabbed a cup from the drying rack. "You're up early." She commented.

"Nothing weird I assure you, I am normally an early bird. I would have gone for a run but I was super tired from the travelling I did, so I slept in." I responded, taking the cup she offered me, which I raised as a _thank you, _and began sipping at it despite it being scalding hot.

"Good." Jenna nodded. "What time are you normally up?" She asked curiosity clear on her face.

"5 am."

"Whoa…" Her eyes were wide. "5 am? Wow, I couldn't do that, I am not normally up this early but with recent changes I am." She flashed a smile and downed the last of her coffee before washing out her mug.

Elena entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard and grabbed the bread and began making herself some toast, she was unusually quiet compared to last night.

"Morning, Elena!" Jenna and I chimed in together.

"Morning…" She replied in a disheartened tone and didn't turn to face us, odd. That's when I heard the front door close, and I knew Jeremy had left; something must have happened between these two this morning.

* * *

I caught a ride with Elena this morning, we borrowed her aunt Jenna's car and the whole ride I had attempted to make small conversation and failed, she was having _none_ of it; so I just stopped and we sat in silence the whole way to school of which I began thinking about my car, I hope she's okay; remembering I called a tow to pick it up. Perhaps I might check in on it later.

She parked in the school parking lot, and turned off the engine. "I'll show you where the office is." She said quietly, obviously in her own thoughts as she got out of the car.

"Okay, thank you." I replied grabbing my bag and hers, I closed my door and came round and handed hers to her, which she smiled weakly. "Are you alright, Elena? You seem different from last night"

We started walking to the school building which was being covered with Halloween paraphernalia by the students. "It's just Jeremy, and other things." She said softly.

I stared at her, something was definitely up. "Did you guys fight this morning?" I asked, remembering earlier that Jeremy had left without saying good morning or goodbye.

"Sort of, this whole thing with this girl Vicki… It's just I want him to forget about her, she's bad for him you know – I want him to be safe." She blurted out.

"This girl is she the reason he's into drugs?"

We walked up the stairs and entered inside. "I don't know. Maybe, all I know she could _hurt_ him." She shrugged. "He's skipping school today." She sighed in annoyance.

Something told me this wasn't old news to her. "He's cutting? For this chick?" I reconfirmed, making sure I had that correctly as I was already confused about it.

She shrugged and I looked at her stunned, I wanted to say something on the lines of how could you have let him do this, but I dropped it because I didn't want to start something I knew little about and come off as a bitch or look like an idiot. It's best to have the facts.

Elena had taken me to the office where my timetable was waiting ready for me. I had all the classes with Elena except for one; I traded maths for art which I was super excited about and was the first class of the day which Elena pointed me out the right direction while she went off to her class.

* * *

My first day was great except, Elena wasn't in any classes the whole day? I was super confused about that but I met two great people named Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes whom had shown me everywhere and hung out with me the entire day; we even exchanged numbers.

"Okay, see you guys later!" I called over my shoulder as I walked down the steps of the school building.

"Wait, Vera!" Caroline's voice shouted as I heard her run. I turned around and was a little startled about how close she had been and took a step back. "Do you know what Elena is going as?"

"Um, no… But I don't think it's as a witch though." I replied.

She nodded. "Oh, okay, hey um did you want this then?" She offered a brown bag to me.

I looked at it weirdly but took it hesitantly, wondering if there was something I had to do in return. "Thanks?"

"Cool, now there are three witches!" She said excitedly and bounced off over to Bonnie, I stood there confused, watching her blonde curls before I realised I had to check in on my car.

I walked off in the direction Bonnie said that lead to the town square and using the directions which she had scrawled onto a piece of paper for me, I followed it which only took a mere ten minutes. Funnily enough I had walked past it and had to walk back. I walked up to the garage, looking around for anyone that could assist me.

"Can I help you?" A deep male voice came from behind me, making me jump and almost deck him for scaring the crap out of me. He was in about his late twenties, brown hair slicked back, dark tan, brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and jeans and steel caps and covered in oil or whatever that black shit was on him.

"Yes, I rang late afternoon yesterday about a pickup. I was wondering if it was ready." I inquired.

He wiped his hands on some cloth before answering. "Make and model?" He asked, looking at me like I'm an idiot while putting the cloth in the back of his jeans.

"It's a 1968 Shelby Mustang." I responded politely.

He smiled. "Ah, that one, yes I remember you calling." He placed his hands on his hips, and I begin my inner freak out because hand on hips is never a good thing. "I worked on her all morning and afternoon today, and nothing bad very easy to fix just had to replace the engine. Whoever sold you that car did a shit service job, seriously, you're lucky that engine didn't blow or something." He said.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "So? It's fine to take home now and to drive?" I asked confused.

"Yes of course." He chuckled. "The price I sell for replacing an engine is $1000 straight up, but because you're a student I can chop it down to around about $850?" He did the hand motion for _so-so_ to make his point.

"Done!"

He laughed. "Alright, follow me then."

I paid for it with eftpos and he gave me his business card and introduced himself as Steven and led me over to my car, which looked like it was smiling to see me again; the feeling was mutual.

"Thanks."

"No problem kiddo." He said giving me a slight nod before heading off to his office.

I dug my keys out of my car and unlocked her and opened the door, placing the paper bag Caroline gave me in the passenger side before shrugging off my backpack and putting that also in the passenger side. I then happily got in closing the door, before putting the key into ignition and starting her up. "Oh you sound beautiful…" I whispered. "I've missed _you_."

I drove out of the garage and was about to drive it home when I realised that Fiona needed more nappies, so I did an illegal U-turn and doubled back to get some. _Already breaking the rules… you rebel you. _I thought as my eyes scanned the road for any cops, secretly hoping they weren't around. Nope, I am _safe_.

Three nappy packs later I exited the store and headed over to my car, quickly unlocking the boot and shoving the things inside, I realised I didn't have much time left to get ready for this party? This social event? Whatever it was, I was losing hours to prepare for.

I slammed the boot shut hard to prevent it from opening up while I drive, turning around and gasping in fright. "Son of a bitch! " I cried out, hand over my heart from fright.

There was Damon all black. "Did I scare you?" He chuckled from amusement.

I gave him the most evilest of looks. "Yes, _you_ did." I said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed he was teasing me.

"Sorry." He motioned to a restaurant or bar. "I had come out of there and noticed you and thought to come over and say hi."

"Hi?" I uttered, clearly confused and also a bit perturbed of how close he was standing from me, almost touching noses that I unconsciously backed up further against the car.

He clearly didn't notice or acted as if he didn't. "How was your first day of school?"

I looked at him strangely wondering how he knew that today was my first day at school. "How did you -"

He smirked. "Elena told me."

I was confused now. "You know, Elena?"

"She's dating my brother; she came by to see him earlier." He clarified.

My lips formed an 'O' in realisation, it would explain everything and as to why she wasn't in class today too. "_Right,"_ I awkwardly moved past him and held my backpack as I was obviously backing towards the driver side. "I have to go now. It was nice to bump into you again, Damon."

He cocked his head to the side, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "That's unfortunate then," He said and took one big step towards me so that our bodies were almost touching; he looked down at me intently with those blue eyes of his, a slight smirk on his lips. "But it was _very_ nice bumping into you again, _Vera_." His hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear before walking off.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering what on earth just happened, I shook it off and entered my car.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and I walked up to the school together dressed as witches; we were dropped off by Caroline's mum who was working late that night.

"Bye, Caroline!" Her mum called out.

Caroline just waved her off, didn't look back and just continued to walk.

"Thanks Mrs. Forbes!" Bonnie and I chimed, smiling and waving to her which she did the same before driving off. We then ran after Caroline to keep up with her.

Bonnie wore mustard and black coloured witch dress with long sleeves that came up to her knees with boots, a witch's hat and a blonde wig. Caroline wore a purple corseted witches dress with purple feathers for a skirt bottom that came up above her knees and a hat with gloves. They looked great.

Then there was me, who looked more like a slutty pirate than a witch. I wore a lime green peasant shirt that showed off my shoulders and collar bone, and a black corseted skirt was attached; black knee length stockings with lime green ribbons attached to the front of them, and paired off with black sparkly pumps that I borrowed from Jenna. I had a little green clip on witch's hat, and my hair was down and around my shoulders in their usual waves. My make up was simple, smoky eyes with a touch of eyeliner and with red matte lipstick; unwanted attention come at me.

We walked over to a cauldron and stood there because that had now become our little prop to complete our set, while Bonnie started to stir it. "Oh you're a very good stirrer." I winked, refraining from a dirty joke, it was too soon.

Bonnie laughed heartily. "Thank you"

"This party sucks." Caroline complained, putting her hands on her hips and looking around at all the costumed students.

"We just got here." Bonnie pointed out.

I nodded in agreement with Bonnie. "Yeah, give it time and then it won't suck as much." I added.

A man with dark hair wearing a gladiator's outfit, and baring his chest approached us. "Cider for the ladies?" He held up two orange cups. "It's a Lockwood special." He hinted with a wink, which told us there was alcohol in it.

Bonnie made a face. "Ugh. No way, last year I was hung-over until thanksgiving." She groaned.

Caroline titched and rolled her eyes. "Light weight." She teased whilst accepting the drink from the unnamed guy. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." He acknowledged Caroline by giving her a curt nod before turning to me and offering me the second cup. "My name is Tyler Lockwood."He said with a flirtatious tone with a wink that shortly followed.

I took the offered cup. "Vera Romanoff." I said with a smile. He winked at me again then smiled at Caroline and Bonnie before turning around and heading off over to his mates.

"He's cute, but an ass." Caroline said as she bit her lip, I mentally agreed with her; accept the ass part, which I wasn't certain of.

Bonnie snorted. "Aren't all the Lockwood's?"

"Touché, sweetie, but it is true." Caroline agreed and downed her cider, while I tentatively sipped at it. I would have much preferred Tequila or Bourbon then this sweet tasting stuff, but you can't choose an offered drink can you.

"You don't have to drink that, Vera." Bonnie's soft voice broke my thoughts.

"Really?" I think I sounded relieved and that was when I felt the cup being snatched from my hands by Caroline who downed it for me. _Thank god_. "Thanks, it was nasty." I laughed as I scrunched up my nose.

Caroline grinned at me. "Nasty, but it does the job well."Bonnie and I shook our heads, whilst giggling; she was a crazy but likeable girl.

* * *

I had been chilling with Bonnie and Caroline for the whole night, when nature called I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

It took awhile with all the Halloween décor making it hard to distinguish anything but I eventually found it and had come out moments later back into the rave like hallway to see two boys that looked like they were about to fight, so I went over to settle it. "Hey, is there a problem guys?" I asked innocently.

The dark headed broody looking guy let go of the blonde haired nurse. "No. No problem." He said and walked off, but I could have sworn he said he was trying to help someone to the guy in front me.

"Are you okay?" I asked the guy that was dressed as a nurse.

"Yeah, fine." He moodily replied and walked off.

I just stood there slightly upset and offended. _That is the last time I help someone out._ I thought bitterly and walked off back to Caroline and Bonnie.

I got to the cauldron and watched as Bonnie ran off, I looked at Damon. "What happened? What did I miss?" I asked in confusion watching Bonnie go.

"Who knows?" Damon mumbled, I heard a hint of annoyance in his tone. "But now you're here, so that doesn't matter." He said as he flashed a smile.

"And now I'm gone." I huffed and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "I'll give you two seconds to let go." I warned, staring down at his hand.

Damon pulled me to him so our faces were close. "Or what?" He taunted, a playful glint flashed in his eyes.

I yanked my arm from his and elbowed him in the face and ran off, I didn't even turn around to revel in his pain I just legged it in the same direction I came from previously.

I came back to the hall I saw those boys fight before, and let myself catch my breath. _The hell was that? Now I see why Bonnie ran, the jerk._ I thought. I sincerely hope she was okay and he didn't hurt her.

That's when I saw Elena come my way. "Elena!" I ran over to her

"Have you seen Jeremy?" She shouted over the music, worry evident on her face.

"No." I frowned. "What's wrong, Elena?" I asked holding her by the shoulders.

She took in a deep breath. "I just need to find him; can you keep an eye out for him?" She said rapidly before running off.

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "What is up with everyone tonight?" I sighed and began massaging my temples already feeling a headache forming, what with Bonnie missing, Caroline most likely smacking lips with someone, Damon being a creep, Elena freaking out, and Jeremy wandering around. What an awesome night.

I decided to follow Elena and go in the direction she headed in and help her find her brother, passing some students pretending to be zombies and eating someone's very real looking gummy intestines, _nice_.

I passed a few other award winning costumes, Darth Vader, aliens, zombies and of course _vampires_, no werewolves? I found some teenagers making out near the back entrance and went out the door, looking around. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath, I clearly lost her now.

"Vicki no!" I heard Elena shout and then something smashed into metal.

I didn't even have time to react and immediately started kicking off my heels and sprinted in the direction I heard Elena, only to see her go flying into some trash, crash landing onto some wood. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing I could – a small metal rod.

"Hey!" I shouted, looking at the person who flung my friend, she looked in my direction with those black eyes. "Yeah you, _bitch_." I hissed and she snarled at me and ran at me, my reflexes reacted quickly that I drove that rod into her chest.

A shocked and pained expression crossed her face and I watched as she turned grey from head to toe. I let go of the metal rod and stepped out of the way as she collapsed with the rod still embedded in her chest, lying where I had been standing.

Jeremy ran over and screamed out. "Vicki!" The broody guy from before ran over and held him back as he eyed me cautiously, while trying to restrain Jeremy.

Elena got up, eyes darting from Vicki to me. "Get him out of here." She ordered the broody guy as she kept her eyes on me; I said nothing as I watched the broody guy flip out his phone before dragging Jeremy away from us.

Elena ran over to Vicki and slowly dropped to the floor and cried.

I hesitantly went over to her. "She would have _killed_ you."I said softly, staring down at the body while avoiding Elena's eyes.

"I know." Elena's sad reply came, looking up at me as a tear spilled down her cheek from her eye.

"I'll deal with the body. You should get home to Jeremy, he'll need you." I insisted, offering a hand to Elena to help her up, which she took and I pulled her up and held onto her arm in case she stumbled.

We heard someone approach us; I saw Elena's face change quickly from shock to anger, which made me turn around to see Damon and I frowned slightly.

"You should go, I got this." He said casually as he looked down at the girl.

Elena glared at him. "You did this, this is your fault!" She accused him.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." He retorted nonchalantly. She moved away from me to shove him, which didn't move him much, she tried to slap him and he caught her hand and squeezed it a little. "None of this matters to me, _none of it._" He hissed letting go of her hand.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything, letting Elena continue letting out her emotions, I'd only step in if he tried to hurt her.

"People die around you, how could it not matter? It matters and you know it!" She said before slapping him across the face.

He looked at her with contained anger, but it could be seen with how he clenched his jaw and the fury in his eyes. He was _pissed_. The two of them glared at each other before Damon spoke. "Mm, you need to leave," Looking at the blood on her costume. "Your wounds are bleeding. And you need to _leave_." He warned, emphasizing on the leave bit.

Elena turned to me and I nodded. "I'll be fine, _go_." I reassured, my eyes glued to Damon, watching him carefully as she passed me, walking and holding onto her arm which was bleeding.

Once she was out of sight, Damon blurred over to me and grabbed me by the throat and had me up against the bus, I held onto his arm which wasn't doing much good. I could feel myself starting to pass out and that is when I kneed him in the chest as a last resort; he grunted in pain and let go and I fell to the floor choking.

I looked up at him who was hunched over slightly. "We can finish this _later_." I wheezed out, my throat all sore from him strangling me. "We need to get rid of her first."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I could tell that he knew I was right. "Then do you have a lighter?" He asked.

I smiled weakly and pulled it out from my bra and threw it at him, which earnt me a raised eyebrow from him. "I like _fire_, what?" I defended weakly as I pulled myself up, using the bus as support.

* * *

Well tonight officially sucked, not only did Elena get hurt tonight and Jeremy becoming mentally scarred for life; I had to bloody walk home in _heels_. Damon _Freaking _Salvatore sped off somewhere with that girl's body and I was left at the school stranded with no way on getting home, and a dead phone battery;not to mention thegirls I came with Bonnie and Caroline had left earlier.

And did I mention that this town blows? Yeah, well it does.

I entered my street, barefooted, I decided halfway that it was way too painful and took them off.

Feeling the cold grass under my feet was relief on my feet, I could already feel those damn blisters now. _Ouch_.

I sighed heavily, making up my mind that this night was the last night that I was partying – it's too much hassle and I felt bad for leaving my daughter with Jenna, it's not her responsibility, it's mine. If a party comes up, I am using the excuses, I have my period, not feeling well, or my ankle is swollen from running funny; that way Jenna can't make me. It's genius.

I looked up, and realised… I had passed the damn house. "Shit." I groaned rolling my eyes as I painfully turned around and walked down two houses and crossed the lawn of my new home, running up the stairs and fishing out my key which was in my phone case and unlocked the door.

Quietly sneaking in and closing and locking the door behind me and sneaking down the hall to Fiona's room, I could hear her stirring noises and opened the door a peep; seeing her wide awake and rubbing her eyes.

I placed the shoes and my phone outside her room and crept inside, going over to her crib. "Hey, my baby girl. What are you doing up?" I whispered, smiling as I picked her up.

She began to move uncontrollably, trying to find a comfortable spot on my chest where she could snuggle up. "I'm sorry baby. Here, is that better?" I said adjusting her so I am now carrying her like a newborn in both my arms.

Walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down with her in my arms. I looked down at her. "Well, I think this is just comfortable for us, don't you Fi?" I spoke softly as she looked up at me. "Now, now _you_ should be asleep; it's good for you."

Fiona just stared up at me with those baby blues of hers. "I take it that that's attitude missy?" I jokingly chastised. "We'll see about that."

I began singing her twinkle little star and rock a bye baby which began taking an effect an hour later, or what seemed like an hour later.

I just sat there with her in my arms and began thinking about today and what happened a few hours ago and I realised something; is this place safe to raise her in? What with vampires running around and witches and possibly freaking werewolves.

I gently stroked her face. "Am I going to have uproot us again baby?" I whispered sadly.

* * *

**Author:** _What did you think guys? We all know what happens to Vicki's body in the end so why did Damon want her lighter? ;)_

_Also the next chapter sadly won't include Lexi or will it?Will Vera keep to her promise or go out? Anyway, I am going to go eat now... because food is delicious and the next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days, I try not to drag it out like I used to.__  
__Furthermore, the link to Vera's outfits are at my wordpress accout which I will include now or you can find it on my page either all.__  
_

_ missowl992. wordpress_

(Type this in, because the site doesn't love links or go to my page)


	4. Chapter 3: Candles Part 1

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L.J Smith, not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** _I am on a roll baby! :) I'd like to note this is two parts. Also, I'd like to thank a lovely reader for her reviews, Sayomi Athena, thank you very much it's greatly appreciated! Now, to continue, read, and early apologies for it being short._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Candles Part 1**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I woke up to my throat hurting, felt like something was stuck there, so I quickly kicked off my blankets and rushed into my bathroom to check in the mirror. I was not surprised to find a bruise there from when Damon choked me last night.

My fingers lightly touching it, this looked very bad. The bruise was on one side, the left side mostly and it was horrible; I definitely could not cover this with makeup.

I sighed and walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and decided to get ready, I pulled on an orange playsuit with buttons down the front, and a brown cardigan to cover the tattoo on my shoulder; I still haven't gotten the courage to tell Jenna about it so I was playing it safe until I do. I doubt I ever will.

Putting on some brown roman sandals and yanked out a scarf from my overnight bag that I really should get to. The scarf was black with light pink polka dots; I didn't care at the moment, just needed something to cover this damn bruise.

Once the scarf was situated where the bruise couldn't be seen I left my room and went into Fiona's room to wake her up; to be mildly surprised to see her already awake. "Hello friend." I cooed as I got her up out of the crib and into my arms. "Did we have a nice sleep? I think we did didn't we?"

Carrying her out and walked into the kitchen to prepare her bottle, where I saw Jeremy making himself some toast. "Hey Jer, sleep well?" I greeted as I flicked the kettle on.

He turned around. "Great actually, and yourself?" He replied with a big smile.

"Not so good, tossed and turned all night." I responded with a relaxed shrug.

"Sorry to hear that, want some toast?" He offered, motioning to the toaster.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You are offering to make me toast?" I said as I poured luke warm water into her bottle and began shaking it up.

"Yeah, I thought I would do that while trying to get to know you; I don't know it's weird, I woke up happy today." He said with a shrug as he popped in some toast for me.

I nodded slowly, face impassive. _This is very odd. _I thought suspiciously, but then instantly felt guilty for thinking that, because he could be trying to change and wanting to get to know me. I sat down with Fiona and fixed her so she was lying on my lap with one of my arms supporting her while the other fed her.

Jenna came in looking like she was in a rush. "Come on Jeremy you can eat that in the car, Elena we'll be in the car!" She called out, and then began searching her bag for the car keys.

I pointed with a finger. "It's over there near Jeremy, the car keys, right?"

Jenna's shoulders relaxed and she breathed out a sigh of relief, swiping the car keys into her hand and mouthing a quick '_thank you' _before running out of the room.

"I guess we can continue our catch up later then." Jeremy said and I nodded in agreement, slightly disappointed as I was interested in talking with him and getting to know him a bit better. I guess it will have to wait till later.

He quickly buttered my toast and put some jam on it for me, using the same plate he used, which I wasn't bothered by and gave it to me. "Thanks."

"No worries, later okay." He said with a serious face before running out of the kitchen.

I then got the strange urge to burn candles while I was feeding Fiona and trying to feed myself, and that is when I realised… Damon had my bloody lighter. Well that threw my plans out the window, unless, I go and get it?

_Great thinking, only one problem, do you know where he lives?_ I had thought, and that was when another realisation hit, I didn't. I sighed. Maybe he was on a map or a listing somewhere, how hard could it be to find him?

* * *

It took longer than I had thought; there were no listings of any Salvatore's in Mystic falls. Actually, to be honest after that I kind of gave up and waited till Elena got home to ask her, the look she gave me asked: _Why are you going to see Damon_?

I pulledg into the driveway of the boarding house, turning off the engine and sat there marveling at it. "_Holy shit_ that is one big house…" I said softly in astonishment.

Grabbing my phone from the middle section and getting out of the car, I didn't have to worry about taking Fiona because I left her with Elena and Jenna.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell; I took a step back as I waited.

The door opened and there was Damon. "What do you want?" He answered rudely.

"My lighter, the one you borrowed to burn that vampire girl, may I have it back please." I said politely, refraining from smacking him for his rudeness.

He stared at me for a few moments before opening the door wider. "Come in." He gestured.

I looked briefly past him and then back at him. "No thank you." I replied, keeping the politeness in my voice.

"Then no lighter, goodbye now." He went to close the door when I put my foot out to stop it; upon doing this he opened the door again. "Do you want your foot squished?"

"No."

"Move your foot."

"Give me my lighter, Damon!" I snapped.

He smirked at me. "No please this time?" He teased.

I glared at him. "Screw it, keep the damn thing!" I turned on my heel and began walking off, until Damon appeared right in front of me. "Move out of my way."

"You give up too easily." He said as he folded his arms, staring down at me. "Which simply isn't fun."

"And you are egotistical, cocky and very _annoying,_" I added with my hands on my hips. "I wonder why I would give up easily."

I saw him flash me that smile of his. "You forgot to mention that I'm also very charming, funny and extremely _sexy_." He said.

I pursed my lips; he is testing my patience and my anger today. "Look, Damon, you either give me my lighter or I go home." I indicated to my car that was behind him.

"Come inside and I'll give it to you, I don't like keeping a girl waiting outside, it's rude." He said patiently, all traces of teasing and flirting gone.

I sighed he was a very persistent man, but I wasn't going inside.

"Please." He asked.

"Ugh, fine then." I huffed.

He grinned and motioned with his arm to let me go first, I didn't want to play anymore of his games or argue further and just walked ahead of him.

I would have kept walking more until I felt Damon's hand snake its way around my waist and lead me into the living room. He let go and went over to a table that had a lot of glass bottles of liquids that looked like alcohol inside them, probably was. "Catch."

I caught the lighter; luckily, I usually am a crappy catcher. I pocketed it in my playsuit's pocket. "Thanks. Bye." I murmured and turned to leave when he appeared in front of me again, this time making me gasp.

He stared down at me.

I looked up at him, suddenly nervous.

He reached for my scarf, I went to stop him but his other hand held my own as the other pulled the scarf away revealing the bruise on my neck. He gently moved my head aside so he can get a better look. "Did you put ice on this?" He asked softly.

"No."

"Well, you're silly; it wouldn't look this bad if you had." He chastised. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." I lied.

"You're lying."His brow furrowed slightly. "Sorry about that." He muttered as he began tying my scarf around my neck for me.

I didn't answer because I was unsure how to reply to him, so I kept quiet and watched as he adjusted my scarf for me so it wasn't showing the bruise. "So, you're a _vampire_." I asked, changing the subject.

He chuckled a bit. "Yes, and you're a hunter, a very new one at that." He stated, giving me a look as he walked over to the table with all those liquids and began pouring himself a drink and taking a huge gulp of it before pouring himself another

I looked at him stunned. "How did you know?" I stammered as I hesitantly inched closer into the room.

He came over to me and offered me some, which I shook my head. "I'm not stupid honey, I've met a few of your kind before and I've come across a few of your family members too." He explained. "Your surname gave you away and that nicely place _elbow_ to the face last night too, mostly your name."

I awkwardly looked away, I shouldn't feel bad for that because it was in defense, but for some reason his tone made me feel bad for doing it. "Sorry." I muttered.

He laughed. "Sorry? Don't be, you felt threatened and you reacted." He took another sip of his drink while staring at me with those eyes of his. "I would have done the same thing in your situation."

"But that doesn't explain to me how you knew I was a new one." I questioned.

It took him a moment before he replied to me. "Answer me this first and then I will answer your question, how long did it take you to realise I was a vampire?" He asked.

"I realised it when you grabbed my arm last night." I responded truthfully, wondering where he was going with this.

"A hunter or your family specifically would have picked it up the moment you hit town or when you first met me, it shouldn't have taken till the third meeting for you to pick that up; thus telling me that you're very _new_ to this." He stated, sculling the rest of his drink before continuing. "However, in saying that you did very well against Vicki."

He walked over to the table to put down his glass, before turning around to face me.

"You know a lot about my family, have you ki-"

"No."

"You're not lying, are you?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not." He replied.

"How come you know a lot about my family?" I questioned again.

He walked over to me and stood in front of me once more. "They've done me no harm and have left me alone, and I the same." He stated simply, but I sensed there was more to it.

"What do you mean by that?" I probed.

A small smile passed his lips. "Meaning, it's because of your great great great grandmother Olivia who helped me twice in my lifetime that I owe her a big debt." He explained.

"Oh."

A brief silenced passed between us, him staring at me and I staring at him. This was new information that my sister didn't tell me about, and something told me he wasn't lying either.

"I have to go home." I spoke up, breaking this unnerving silence and staring at each other business. "Thank you."

He nodded, allowing me to go, not bothering to stop me this time which was a relief because the appearing suddenly was starting to annoy me.

I walked out of the house and head towards my car, my mind reeling from what I had learnt today.

* * *

Later that night after putting Fiona to bed, I walked out of the bathroom naked after having a shower to find Elena there; she threw up her hands to cover her eyes. "Oh my god!" She screamed.

"Fuck…" I muttered and ran back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Why are you in my room?" I shouted back as I grabbed a towel to wrap around me.

"I wanted to talk to you." I heard her muffled response.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out in a towel. "Couldn't you have knocked?" I said as I indicated to the bedroom door.

Elena removed the pillow from her face and was relieved to find me toweled up. "I didn't think you'd come out naked." She mumbled.

"I do like to walk around my room nude." I said in defense as I crossed my arms.

Elena threw up her hands. "Whatever, I am trying to erase that image from my mind, thanks." She said as she massaged her temples.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." I retort while giggling, I walked over to the bed and grabbed my black boy leg undies and began pulling them on under the towel. "Did you like what you saw though?" I winked.

"Ugh. Stop. Please. You're making this awkward, Vera." Elena whined as I watched her shudder.

"It's only awkward if you make it." I laughed, grabbing my black singlet and pulling it on over the towel before removing it quickly. I dashed into the bathroom to place it back on the towel rack before coming out again and sitting on the bed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, Stefan."

"Sure." I shrugged as I rolled over so I could lie on my belly and listen. "What's up with you two?"

Elena sighed heavily. "He's a _vampire_… You don't seem fazed by that?" She noted my expression.

I waved it off. "Explain after, continue, yeah?" I urged.

"It's just I am finding it hard to deal with, you know people dying because of his brother or other vampires and somehow I always get roped in or someone I know gets hurt or killed. It's a lot to deal with." She expressed as she hugged her knees to comfort herself.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

Elena took a moment to think about it before responding. "I think I do, yeah." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then what's the matter?" I said casually. "If you love someone, despite what they are or who they are, doesn't that mean more then what is happening around you? Isn't the way they make you feel, matter? It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, or that it may last or not. It's the _now_ that counts not the future or the past, Elena."

"Then please explain why I feel like crap?" She said softly as she wiped her eyes.

I sighed softly. "It's a lot to deal with as you said, and it's not what your used to, so your mind and emotions are trying to catch up to one another to process all of what's going on." I place a hand on her foot. "Give it _time_, you need it and then the feeling like crap will go away and you'll deal better." I soothed.

"How long will it take?"

"It will take however long you are ready to accept it." I replied.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Elena broke the silence. "How do you know about Vampires?"She questioned.

I laughed out loud. "I've had a similar conversation with, Damon today." I said.

"Damon?" She looked at me before realising. "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot you went over there."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I only went over there to get my lighter because he didn't give it back." I explained.

"Couldn't you just buy a new one?"

"No, that costs money that I am slowly running out of." I exclaimed. "Anyway, long story short, the reason why I know about vampires is because my family comes from a long line of hunters, dating back to my ancestor Tatiana who started it all. Yep." I nodded, watching Elena's expression go from neutral to surprise.

"Wow…" She uttered.

"Yeah, it's not as cool as it seems." I said indifferently.

"I noticed that earlier, what happened to your neck?" Elena pointed to my neck.

I hesitated for a bit, not sure whether to say it was Damon or not. "Uh… Da-"

"Damon did this to you?" Elena snapped, jumping up. "Oh my god, the nerve of that jerk, I can't believe this…." She rambled on, pacing as she went.

"Elena relax, please." I said calmly, getting into a sitting position.

"Relax? Look at what he did!"

I sighed. "It doesn't hurt and it was an accident." I lied as I shrugged coolly.

Elena scoffed. "An accident, Vera?" She said disbelieving.

I patted the empty spot on the bed next to me. "Look, this may sound like I am defending him, but he lashed out because he was angry at you for what you did. He's already apologised, he admitted it today that he shouldn't have done that." I said simply watching her facial expressions.

"What he did is not okay, Vera." Elena added. "How could you be okay with this?"

I began moving my neck from side to side to stretch it because it felt stiff. "I know it's not okay, I understand that. I'm okay with it because he apologised Elena, it wasn't deliberate like you think, and if it was I'd be ranting and raving like you now." I said in exasperation. "Please come sit and talk to me about something else other than this Damon guy."

Elena gave in and joined me on the bed, and began talking about us doing something together tomorrow and asked me about any suggestions that I had, to include them as ideas for our spending together.

After about three hours of chatting to Elena, she had left and said goodnight to me by giving me a hug which I reciprocated. I closed the door and pulled out my diary from under my bed and began drawing what happened last night and today. I was pleased with it. It was that chick from last night which I included her veiny eyes, Damon with a glass in his hand, Elena's face angry and Jeremy's happy face.

_Dear Diary,_

_November 1__st__,_

_Well where do I start? I killed a vampire last night, not my first but it was definitely my quickest and easiest kill. _

_Jeremy is starting to warm up to me, but it could be due to the compulsion that Elena asked Damon to do on him; she told me everything tonight. And here I was thinking that Jeremy wanted to get to know me, but after hearing what she said it made me re-think that… Maybe I'll test it tomorrow._

_Damon is an ass, who is a truthful one at that. He told me a little bit more about my family today; which makes me wonder, what else is there that I don't know about my own family's history? Should I ask him more about them? Or ask Alice about it? I want to know more about them; I feel like there is a big part of me missing and it bugs me that there are unexplained parts of history or knowledge. The other thing that annoyed me was the fact that a vampire told me something about my family than my own sister. Which doesn't sit with me, you'd think your own flesh and blood would know about their family history and tell you about, no, and instead I had to hear it from Damon Salvatore._

_Elena and I talked tonight, about everything and anything; it was really nice, and was good to talk to someone else other than my sister about these things. She told me about how she found out about vampires, witches, and how evil Damon is and warned me to stay away from him. I would if I could, let me rephrase that, I don't think that's possible with Damon popping up out of nowhere; certainly makes avoiding him hard and to add to the fact he may have some answers to my questions regarding family._

_Maybe I should listen to someone for once, and do what Elena says and just avoid him… after I find out about my family. Sunday should be interesting; Elena and I are going to spend time together. _

_Night._

I closed the book and shoved it back under the mattress, and hopped under the blankets and then turned off the lamp. The last thing I thought about before drifting off was whether or not I should go for a jog tomorrow.

* * *

**Author:** _So what did you guys think? Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer and I will include more scenes of Damon! Yes, I am bribing you! Kidding... -coughs-_

_The link to Vera's outfit is here:_

_ missowl992 . wordpress 2014/ 07 / 05/ chapter - 3 - prt - 1 /_


	5. Chapter 4: Candles Part 2

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to Sayomi Athena for your continued interest in this story, it means a lot. Thank you. Oh wow! I think this is short again... I just don't want to include her in all the scenes, is that wrong? Hmm. I would have had this up sooner but I started up work again. But, here it is. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Candles prt 2**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Once Fiona had been fed, bathed and changed into some nice warm clothes; jeans, a hot pink long sleeved shirt that was also a one piece and a brown cardigan and black booties. Carrying her into my room then laid her down on my messily made bed, grabbing my car keys from the bedside table and jingling them above her before giving them to her.

I began getting ready throwing on a light grey and white striped t-shirt with a faux leather pocket, pulling on a pair of mid-waisted skinny jeans, my black converse shoes and a red wooly scarf from my black overnight bag; adjusting it so it hides the bruise.

I then put on the ring and my amulet, tucking it into my shirt and also putting my phone and keys in the back of my jeans. I then picked up Fiona because she had started to fuss. "Alright, alright baby girl." I softly said as I held her in my arms, we exited my room and went into hers to grab her navy blue bag and then went over to the front door and opened it.

Exiting the house and crossing the lawn to the front of the house where my car was parked. Digging the keys out from my pocket, I unlocked the driver's side, and moved my seat back so I could get her in, I placed her in the capsule, making sure all the belts were properly fasted and adjusting any that weren't.

I then moved the seat back and put her bag in the passenger side before I got in, closing the door behind me. I put the key into the ignition and started the car. "Fiona, are you ready to see the duckies?" I called out as I checked the passenger side mirror for any cars before pulling out.

Parking the car, I looked out at the sky, it looked like it might rain, maybe a quick look at the ducks then. I unfastened my seatbelt and moved the chair back and taking Fiona out of the capsule, to hold her in my arms. No need for the pram if it's just going to be a quickie. I closed the door behind me.

"Look Fiona! Ducks!" I said excitedly pointing at them. "Let's go over and say hello."

We were in the town square, there was a park there and a nice pond; I noticed it a couple days of ago and have wanted to take Fiona here. I knelt down near the pond's edge where some ducks waddled about, holding her on my lap. Fiona was smiling.

I smiled at her. "Aren't they cute, baby?" I asked knowing full well she couldn't respond.

A duck waddled over to us and stared at us, it waddled a little closer and I slowly put out my hand to pet it but it freaked out and flew off. I reacted by covering Fiona's face to protect her eyes, and she started crying from fear. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. Mummy was stupid to do that." I soothed as rocked her in my lap. "Should we move away from the ducks, then?"

"You know, it's not safe for a baby to be near birds." A woman's voice called out, making me turn around to see who it was.

She was a slim woman with straight short light brown hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a brown skirt, and cream coloured blouse with matching shoes. She looked like a woman of power, which didn't intimidate me but my rebellious side in me awoke at the sight of her.

"I've heard that." I responded in a joking tone as I stood up with Fiona, putting her to my shoulder so she can watch the ducks; I don't think she will though after that encounter.

The woman walked towards me, her walk was very powerful and showed her status, unless she was flaunting it? "Carol Lockwood." She introduced herself, putting out a fine manicured hand for me to shake.

I took it. "Vera Romanoff."

She smiled. It looked strained. "We haven't had some Romanoff's in this town in ten years since that horrible night, a crazy psychopath massacred them all, or most of –"

I cut her off from the lie she was feeding me. "Is that what you council people are calling it?" I snapped, my blood was boiling in anger. "Is the council still covering up _unnatural _deaths?"

Carol Lockwood look taken aback from my outburst. "I don't know what you mean." She lied.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me Mrs. Lockwood. _I know_." I said in a low voice before continuing further. "So don't insult me further by pretending you don't know about _them_. I'm from a founding family and I know about this damned town's secret."

Her eyes scanned the park, people were staring at us. "I'm sorry if I offended you dear, I didn't mean to bring up that horrible night." She apologised, the people lost interest quickly, some still stared on and others went about their business.

"It's not that that offended me. It's the way you said it and how it was said." I said coldly, my anger still boiling from this conversation, her, I needed to get away before I did or said something I regretted.

Carol put a hand on my arm and came closer. "I didn't know that you knew about the _vampires_, I wasn't aware you knew, I apologise if I made you upset; I was a good friend of your mother and she told me that you wouldn't be told until you hit 16-18 years of age." She whispered, still looking around for anybody who was watching. "I'm sorry; I saw you and I had to come over… You look like your mother, it just shocked me."

"Thank you." I replied calmly. "I only ever hear that I look like my father because of my skin colour."

Carol laughed. "Yes of course people would say that to avoid being racist. But no dear, you look a lot like her."

I raised an eyebrow, she had a point, and maybe that was why people always said I looked like him because my skin was slightly darker than my mother's light olive skin. "You have a good point." I agreed a small smile creeped onto my lips.

Carol nodded; her face and body language told me she already knew this. "Vera, I was just thinking now, hear me out," She said patting my arm softly. "I would like to talk to you tomorrow over dinner, meet me at the Grill at 7pm."

"Um…." I uttered.

She held up a hand. "Vera, I will not take no for an answer." Carol said.

I sighed trying to hide my annoyance at her, she was persistent, are all Lockwood's like this? "Okay then, see you tomorrow." I agreed reluctantly.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed happily, Carol gently stroked the back of Fiona's hair before turning on her heel and walking over to what appeared to be her husband who waited for her over by a car.

I groaned. "What the _hell_ did I agree to?" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

I felt my butt vibrate and dug out my mobile from my jean pocket and unlocked it to see who texted me. It was Elena.

_-Where are you?_

I looked at it dumbly before realising I was meant to hang with her today, only to find her room empty this morning; I quickly texted her back.

_-I'm in town with Fiona, in the square, why? You weren't home._

She texted me back immediately.

_-I'm with Bonnie. Come meet us at Ruby's Café. Coffee's on me. Xx_

Did she just bribe me with coffee? She knows my weakness already, crap. I texted my reply back to her.

_On our way over now, see you two soon._

I headed over to my car first, unlocking it from the passenger side, and grabbing the navy bag of my daughters; shouldering it and then closing and locking the door.

I turned around and gasped, because Damon was standing there. "_Stop _doing that!" I hissed.

He smirked. "Why? So I can never hear you gasp like that again?" He flirted obviously, trailing a finger from my shoulder down to my forearm.

I moved passed him and began walking away, he followed, keeping pace with me. "Are you following me now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sort of."

"Why?" I questioned getting irritated.

"Because there is a party at the Mystic Grill tonight and I was wondering if you were coming along." He explains casually, hands in his pockets.

I stopped and gave him a '_are you serious' _look. "Is that all?" I asked annoyed.

He nodded with a smirk. "Yep, pretty much. So, are you going?" He asked completely ignoring both my tone and facial expression.

I just looked at him dumbfound. "I can't, I have a kid to look after if you haven't noticed." I emphasized with my eyes, looking at Fiona.

"Come for a few hours then?" He mock pleaded.

I gave him a weird look. "Why are you insisting that I go huh? What's your deal? I don't understand you Damon." I snapped at him. "And no, I'm not going as I've said before." I then glanced at his unreadable expression before storming off with Fiona.

I found the café easily and entered the quirky _Ruby's Café_ to find Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting around on comfortable armchairs; there was an empty seat waiting for me as I walked up to it. "Hey." I awkwardly greeted.

"And who's this?" Caroline squealed as I sat down next to her and Elena.

A big smile spread on my face. "This is Fiona Rose Romanoff, my daughter." I claimed as I turned her around so everyone can see as I leaned back also making sure she's comfortable.

"She's very cute." Bonnie commented leaning over the table to get a good look at her.

Elena smiled. "And she's very good, hardly a peep out of her except when she's hungry or scared." She added as she played with Fiona's hair.

Caroline looked at me in surprise. "Really, the babies I know of scream the house down and are forever crying." She babbled on waving her hand around. "I like this baby."

I chuckled. "Good. She's just lovable; Elena's Aunt is smitten with her and is always asking to play with her." I added as I bounced her up and down, which made her smile and making the girls do a collective 'aww' over her.

"Oh!" Caroline blurted out. "That reminds me; I am holding a party tonight at the grill and was wondering if you girls are coming?" She looked at each of us, searching for our reactions.

Bonnie was the first to answer, raising her hand a little. "I'll go."

"Maybe, I'll see how much homework I finish today." Elena lamely said standing up, turning to me and asking. "I'll get you a coffee now? What do you want?"

"May I have a hazelnut latte, please?"I pointed at Elena's moving back. "I'll go if she'll go." I admitted, which is true, I would if Elena was going; but from her tone it looked like a no, and thank god because Damon was going to be there and he was annoying.

Caroline gave me a puppy dog look. "Please?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. It'll be all four of us. "Bonnie added before she got up to go and get herself a coffee.

Once I knew Bonnie was out of earshot. "Is Damon going to be there?" I suspiciously asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes of course!" Her tone was chipper and happy.

My eye twitched a little at hearing it. Compulsion, perhaps? "Oh god no… I am definitely not coming now. He is so annoying." I groaned, watching as Elena put a bit of chocolate powder on her coffee and mine.

"Oh who cares about Damon, just come please?" Caroline begged her hands together in a praying motion.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think about it, okay?" I grumbled.

"Yes!" Caroline cheered happily and hugged me, which I shirked out of after about a second of it.

* * *

I had gone for an hour long jog after about a whole year almost of not being able to run while pregnant. It was already dark out when I reached home, I opened the door and closed it and walked in to see Elena moping on a couch, facedown.

Walking into the living room and standing over the couch. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Muffled talking was made from the couch.

I leaned on the couch. "I really can't make that out _honey_, you may want to take your face out from the couch." I sarcastically said.

Elena lazily lifted her head and turned it to the side, face all droopy and sad-like. "I said Stefan came by." She sighed sadly.

"Maybe he wanted to explain that blonde haired chick?" I assumed looking at her, remembering the conversation earlier when she asked me to stop by their house to talk to Stefan.

"No. He wanted to pick me up and take me to that party of Caroline's." She told me as she rolled onto her back and began rubbing her eyes.

"So, what did you tell him?" I urged impatiently, noting that Stefan wasn't here.

"I told him no."

"What?" I said, I heard her clearly but couldn't believe she said it.

"I told him _no_." She repeated softly, watching me.

"Get up! Get up! Come on, we're going!" I walked around the couch and gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"No." She lazily rebuffed as she tried to pull away.

I gave her the look that said: '_are you serious?'_ and picked her up from the waist and got her to stand on her two feet, and then began pushing and shoving her out of the living room and over to the stairs. "Get your ass up there and get ready! No ifs or buts, do it, see you in fifteen." I ordered before storming off to my own room to get ready.

I quickly had a shower and began hastily dressing myself; I threw on a black and white floral dress that was above the knee, and my brown roman sandals, I grabbed the red scarf from today and put that on; damn bruise.

I looked at myself in the mirror and did a once over, something's missing. I grabbed my necklace from on the bed and put that on and put it down my dress so it didn't break or get snagged on something, I also put on my ring too on my middle right finger.

I then undid my hair from its messy bun and began brushing my waves out, throwing the brush onto the bed, then racing into the bathroom and applied a bit of red lipstick, and a bit of mascara.

Just as I left the bathroom, I grabbed my phone from the bed and walk out of the room and went down the hall to see Elena waiting for me with a moody look, I linked my arm with hers and dragged her out; not before calling out to Jenna. "Jenna! Me an Elena are going out for a bit! Will you be okay with Fiona?"

"Yeah. " She shouted back. "I'll call you if anything's wrong!"

I smiled at Elena, and then frowned when I heard Jenna calling Fiona her little bug and shook it off and dragged Elena out of the house and over to her car.

* * *

"Wow." I breathed looking at the crowd in shock; Caroline sure knows how to throw a party.

"There's Stefan with Lexi." Elena spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts about this party and began to drag me over to a table where we could watch them.

"That's Lexi?" My mouth dropped when I saw who Stefan was with. "You never said she was hot!" I whispered at her.

Elena gave me a look. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You said they were friends, _right_?" I inquire, watching them play pool.

"Yes." Elena grumbled.

I saw Damon walk by and observe Stefan and Lexi play, my back straightened a little, probably cause I could sense an argument or something annoying about to be said from him. He looked over at us and smirked before coming over. "Stefan smiles." He jokingly says. "Alert the media."

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena's sarcastically responded.

I rubbed my forehead feeling a headache forming, I leaned in to Elena. "I'm going to the bar." I whispered into her ear and then walked off not giving her a chance to respond..

Grabbing a stool I managed to flag a bar attendant down just as Damon pulled up a chair beside me. "Bourbon please." I say using my charming smile as I rested my arms on the bar.

"Make that two." Damon said beside me. I gave him a sideways glance and he stared back with that smirk of his. "I thought you weren't coming tonight?" He taunted.

"I wasn't, but I couldn't deal with having a mopey Elena all night so I dragged her here to do something about Stefan." I answered honestly, giving him a fake smile.

The bar attendant came back with our drinks, placing them down in front of us. I flashed him a smile before he left.

"Stefan's the same, you know." Damon commented taking a sip from his drink.

"They're just as equally _stupid_." I corrected as I downed my bourbon whole. "So it wouldn't surprise me."

Damon watched on amazed. "Wow… I have never met a woman who loves bourbon just as much as I do, or handle it without making a face afterwards." He complimented me, raising his glass and downing the rest of his.

I called the bartender over and asked for another two. "Maybe we should get together and have a drinking session sometime." I teased, smirking at him.

Damon smirked. "Maybe we should, Romanoff." He agreed, but something in his tone suggested he was serious. "By the way you look adorable and all peppy in that floral dress."

I ignored that compliment, because it was an insult to me, me trying to be adorable and peppy, something has gone wrong in the world, I thought I looked casual and sort of bohemian, yet okay looking at the same time. Our drinks came by and I took mine into my hand, looking over at Elena who was still watching Stefan and Lexi play, I turned to Damon. "You do realise I was kidding, right?" I pointed out for him.

"And you think I'm an idiot." He said feigning mock hurt expression as he took a sip from his glass.

I didn't answer that. "You said it, not me." I reminded with a slight shrug, while still keeping my fake pleasant face on.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "I think this is a start of a _beautiful_ friendship." He sarcastically said, downing his drink before leaning into me. "Don't you?"

I sculled my drink and put the glass on the table. "In your dreams, sweetheart." I scoffed before waving down the bartender once more.

"My dreams involve you-"

I covered his mouth with my hand and got up close to him. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." I warned, keeping eye contact. I then released my hand, and sat back onto my stool.

"That was strangely sexy." Damon flirted, and then winked at me.

I gave him a look as our drinks came. "You are very _exhausting_ to be around, you know that?" I said in exasperation.

He chuckled as he took a gulp of his drink. I could tell he had refrained from saying something else that would have been a dirty comment or joke.

I turned around to see Elena no longer standing where she was and scanned the room to find her talking to that blonde chick; which is good, but still not Stefan.

"They're talking about the vampire cravings." Damon's voice broke into my thoughts, answering my unvoiced question about why Elena was there.

Lazily looking back at him, who happened to be watching me carefully with his eyes. "Thanks." I mumbled as I took a sip from my drink and watched out for Elena.

Damon leaned in and placed a hand on my arm. "She's fine, relax." He said calmly, his facial expression unreadable.

Relaxing a little but still looking over every now and again. "I'm just worried about her, nothing wrong with that." I defended.

He gave me a look. "You look tense. You're not at all relaxed are you?" He acknowledged as he took another sip of his drink.

I did the same. "You can tell?" I asked not hiding the fact I wasn't tense.

He grinned at me now. "It's obvious from your body language; it screams I am going to kick some ass." Damon laughed lightly as he finished his drink.

I nodded slowly as I finished my drink, or well sculled the rest. "Well, it's been a pleasure socializing and drinking with you but this girl is going over there." I say as I slid off my stool, I didn't get far, probably an inch when I felt Damon gently grab my hand.

I turn and look back at him, and then down at my hand and then back up at him. "See you, Vera." He said softly before releasing my hand.

Giving him a curt nod of my head and walking off over to Elena and Lexi, who were talking about Stefan presumably.

"Hey." Elena greeted.

I smiled at her and looked at Lexi. "Hey, you must be Lexi, I'm Vera." I greeted, offering my hand to her which she took.

"Tequila shot?" She offered.

"Oh, thank you." I say giddily as I take it and down it in one. "Mm, yummy…"

Elena laughs and looks at me in amazement.

Lexi looks impressed. "I like you." She says with a wink.

"I just met you and I like you too." I say with a huge grin.

"What were you doing with Damon?" Elena asks suspiciously while looking back at him, giving him an odd look.

I shrug. "Drinking and talking and professing our love for Bourbon." I jokingly say, earning a worried look from her. "Relax, will you."

"He's _dangerous_, Vera." Elena warned her face serious.

Lexi nodded in agreement. "Be careful kiddo, Elena's right." She added, as she downed her last tequila shot.

I rolled my eyes. "If he tries anything you don't think I can't stake him?" I stated, looking at Elena especially.

She exhaled heavily. "It's not that, he gives off bad vibes. Be careful please." She pleaded.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, and placed both hands on my hips. "Alright, fine," I sigh in defeat, not wanting an argument. "Stay away from the _big bad_ scary vampireDamon, got it."

Lexi leaned over the table and pulled me by the shirt so she could whisper in my ear. "Just so you know, I think Damon has the hots for you. He hasn't stopped staring since you came over here."

Pulling back, I look over and saw that she was right, about the staring part at least. He was still staring, until he got up abruptly and left the bar. "I don't think he does, Lexi." I commented.

She gave me an all knowing look and a smirk that went with it. "Trust me, I know and I may be wrong in saying this but I think you do too; although it's not as obvious with _you_ as it is with _him_."

Elena was staring at the both of us confused of what just happened.

"I doubt that."

"But I could be wrong." She said with a casual shrug before walking off over to Stefan.

Elena was watching again and something inside me snapped. "Elena, go over to him please before I do." I ordered.

She looked back at me with confusion, before nodding and _finally_ going over to him. From the corner of my eye I saw Caroline and went over to her, dodging and pushing past people as I did.

She was sitting next to that blonde guy from the Halloween party.

I slid into the empty chair opposite them. "Hey." I greeted casually.

"Hey," She greeted weakly. "I'm drunk."

"I can see." I said with a smile and turned to the guy. "Hi what is your name?"

"Matt." He replied.

"I'm Vera, and as her friend, I say we get her home." I announced as I got up and looked around for Elena but saw that she was Stefan; a feeling in my chest said she was safe despite what he was and thought it was best to leave her be. "Come on." I began walking through the crowd, looking over my shoulder I could see Matt following with Caroline in his arms.

I opened the front door for Matt and he came through the door, I followed and was surprised to find police out the front, looking over at Matt who looked a little worried.

"What happened?" A woman asked with concern, she was one of the police and I assumed Caroline's mother. "Is she okay?"

Caroline propped her head up to drunkenly glare at her mother. "Like you care…" She slurred.

The woman looked from me to Matt. "Is she drunk?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"As a skunk." Caroline said in a sing song voice.

The woman's facial expression changed. "Are they serving you in there?" She interrogated Matt.

"Yes, they didn't even ask us for our ID." I added, looking at Matt. "He's clean ma'm." I defended him.

Matt smiled nervously. "I'll take them home, it's on my way and I haven't been drinking." He stated truthfully.

The woman seemed to relax when he had said that. "I would appreciate that Matt, thank you." She smiled a little at him, and then turned to Caroline with a harden expression. "You and I will discuss this later."

Caroline gave her lazy smile. "Mm can't wait." She retorted.

Caroline's mother let us go, Matt and I got Caroline safely in the back seat and I hopped into the front. "Would you mind giving me a lift home?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

Matt had dropped me off at home and I waved goodbye to him and to Caroline. I walked up the pathway to my home, and put my hand on the door to find it locked. "Damn it…" I moaned and walked around the left side of the house to where my room was, luckily it wasn't that high off the ground and I saw that the window was opened.

Putting my phone in my bra, I then walked back a few paces before running and doing a leap. I caught the ledge and began hoisting myself up and over into my room. I let out a little yelp as I crashed onto the floor of my room, narrowly missing my desk.

I lay on my back, a bit dazed. "Ow…" I moaned as I picked myself up. "Never doing that again… I probably will, what am I talking about?" I mumbled to myself as I began taking off my clothes putting them into my hamper and pulling on my pjs a white tee and black gym shorts.

I crawled under the blankets and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_My old childhood home was in front of me and my new home was behind me and I stood in the middle of them both. I look down to myself and I am dressed in a long yellow dress, my hair was how I liked it, down._

_I turn away from my childhood home and go to my new home, walking up it, on the porch waiting for me is Jenna in a white dress and her hair is down and all wavy, she looks sad as I approach her._

_"__Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks gently touching the side of my face, pain was in her eyes. "Once you do this, you may not be able to turn back."_

_I look at her, taking her all in. Something was so different about her and I couldn't place it, but I could sense something was wrong with her. "Yes." I whisper._

_A tear fell from her eye and she nodded sadly before letting me go inside._

_The front door was ajar, which made it easy for me to walk in; hesitantly I made my way in and a weird feeling told me to go to the living room. I did._

_I saw Jeremy on the couch, dead. I ran over to him. "No!" I screamed. "Elena! Help me! Please!"_

_I held the sides of his face. "Please! Wake up! Please!" I shout as tears fall from my eyes._

_Nothing happened, and he was still dead._

_"__Bonnie! Caroline!" I scream out, looking around me as I noticed that the house had suddenly gone up in flames. Fire was everywhere I looked. Breathing heavily, I went to pick up Jeremy but he was so heavy I couldn't lift him; it was like some unseen force was preventing me from taking him with me. "No! Please!" I cry out._

_The flames were getting hotter; I could feel it on my back and knew I had to leave. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Jer." I whisper as I kissed his forehead, my tears spilling onto his face as I turned to leave. I could feel my chest ready to explode from both the smoke and the pain of losing Jeremy that I began to run out of the house, only to turn around and see her, Jenna. _

_"__No…" I gasp as I see her eyes were black, she gave me a sad smile before disappearing into the house. "Jenna!" I scream out, my arm reaching for her but someone had pulled me back and turned me around to face them. _

_"__You'll die, you idiot!" Elena yelled at me, tears were falling from her eyes. "I can't lose you too! You're all I have now."_

_I cried. "I won't…" I whispered._

_She smiled oddly before her eyes turned black and veins appeared around her eyes. "I know…" She evilly said as her fangs appeared, she went to rip into my neck before my sister Alice appeared from behind her and snapped her neck._

_"__Go into the house Vera, now!" She yelled, pushing me away._

_I shake my head furiously. "No…"_

_Alice's eyes narrowed. "Do as I say." She hissed at me._

_I looked back to the house. "I can't…" I whisper already knowing what awaited me._

_My sister blurred to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to look into her eyes, into those unnatural yellow eyes. "You will." She vehemently said. "If she wakes up, we're fucked, because you know I can't fight her and save you at the same time."_

_My eyes burned with tears. "Please don't make me go home." I whisper timidly, fear creeping into my chest._

_She growled at me and walked off, viciously grabbing a hold off my hand and began forcefully dragging me, even if I dug my heels in, she still managed to drag me with ease until I was sitting on my porch, watching as she walked off grumbling about me being a stubborn shit._

_"__You don't have to do this…" A familiar voice spoke up, appearing from the shadows to reveal Damon. "If you do, it could do more harm then she thinks."_

_I nod silently, agreeing with him despite our differences._

_He walks over and sits down beside me. "It's better if you don't go in." He said softly as he stared out onto the lawn, watching the fight between my sister Alice and Elena. "Who do you think will win?" He asked, clearly changing the subject._

_"__Alice."_

_He snickers. "I think so too, Elena's too new to this." He stated._

_"__I'm not going in." I declared, watching as my sister punched Elena in the face and then dropkicked her in the chest._

_"__I know." He responded calmly. "But if you do, I'll be right beside you."_

_I turn to look at him to see his eyes, they had softened and his lips were turned into a sad smile._

I snapped my eyes open and sat up bolt straight, looking around the room for anything to punch out or out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, I rubbed my eyes. "I am never drinking Bourbon again… especially before I go to sleep." I whisper.

Taking one quick sweep of the room with my eyes, once I knew it was alright to go back to sleep, I got back under the blankets, tucking them over my head this time for safety and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author: **_Bare with me. I am trying out new things with the lay out on here, trying to get used to what I can and cannot do; been a while... I think it's obvious haha. Anyway, tell me what you thought, please? :)_

_And her outfit is on my wordpress account so feel free to take a look if your interested or are a visual like me. I will get cracking on the next chapter, hopefully it should not take more than two days at most or less. Anyway lovelies until next chapter, bye!_


	6. Chapter 5: History Repeats

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. J. Smith , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I am so happy with this one that I'd like to thank chocolate and coffee for getting me through this, I had cake an hour or so ago. I'd also like to thank two lovely readers for their reviews that made me want to get this chapter out sooner because I felt _loved?_ _Inspired_? Um... Something on the lines like that. Thank you Sayomi Athena and Beautifulwhiterose your reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated! So let's get into this shall we!

* * *

**Chapter 5: History Repeats**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

I got up and got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans, my gun's and roses t-shirt and a blue zip up hoodie jumper, and my black and white converse shoes; lastly was my accessories, my amethyst amulet and my family ring.

Going into the bathroom to check on the bruise to see it had died down in colour, it wasn't black, it was yellow and greenish, grabbing the foundation and cover up I began applying it; once that was done it looked like my neck was normal.

I then went over to my bed and sat down. I pulled out my visual diary from under the bed.

I started a fresh new drawing; I drew everything that occurred in the dream, Elena and her vampiric eyes, Jenna and her sad face with the vampire eyes, a dead Jeremy, my sister and her yellow eyes, and the two houses behind them with Damon sitting on my old home's porch, with watchful eyes. I then began writing an entry beside it on the next page beside it.

_Dear Diary,_

_November 3__rd__, 2009_

_Last night I had a weird dream that really freaked me out, yet I shrugged it off as part of the three drinks I had – it wasn't that, I know what it was. It's coming up soon. The part that freaked me the most was seeing my childhood home again, and the fear that I had felt in my dream, I didn't want to go back there, my dream self knew the reason why and so does the conscious self. I am kind of glad I didn't go inside. I haven't had a dream or nightmare in a long while, usually it would happen on the day of the anniversary; I use to have nightmares a lot when I was younger, they all stopped when my sister took me back with her to New Orleans. _

_I think it's because I came back here, and a part of me feels it's going to get scarier._

_The weird part was Jeremy and Jenna dying… I have no idea why I would dream that? Or why I dreamt that Elena was a vampire? Or my sister had yellow eyes or that she was being a bit- actually, the bitch part is true. Weirder still, why was Damon there in my dreams and why was he so nice to me? I think those weird parts were due to the drinking. Must be, what else could it be? _

_I only have three classes today, I think I might spend some mother daughter time with Fi before I have to go and suffer with Carol Lockwood… A part of me doesn't want to go, but Jeremy said that she's the mayor's wife and now I am going. Only because I am afraid if I stand her up she'll have me ran out of town._

_I have to go, Jeremy's calling me down, he needs a lift in to school today, and luckily Jenna was kind enough to take Fiona to daycare for me. Awesome, Jeremy and I can finally bond now!_

_Later,_

I closed my visual diary, and hastily shoved it under the bed, I get up and grab my brown backpack and leave my room, closing it behind me and heading out the front door.

Closing the front door behind me and making sure it's locked, and then I crossed the front lawn.

Jeremy was waiting for me near my car. "Ready." I say.

"Yeah." He replies softly.

I unlock the door and get in, he also gets in. I close the door and buckle up, putting the key in to the ignition and starting up the car. I check the review mirror and both side mirrors, I put my foot in the clutch and put the gear into first. "So do you feel like talking or just listening to music?" I ask.

"Too tired to focus on a conversation, Vera, it's early. "He mumbles pulling his hoodie over his head and leans his head on the window.

"Cool, the feeling is mutual." I agreed and pressed a button on the headboard of my stereo, throwing my IPod touch into his lap, which startled him. "Pick whatever you want to listen to, heads up, I don't have gangster rap on there if that's what your into."

Jeremy looked at me for a few moments before putting his head down and choosing the song he wanted to listen to which was 'Hearts burst into fire' by Bullet for my valentine, which made me smile at his choice; I am beginning to like this kid already even if he is moody and un-talkative at times.

Pulling up into the school parking lot with Rammstein's Du Hast blaring out of the stereo, and having a few looks our way which I ignored; jealous, I figured that they don't have a good sound system in their car. Yeah, that must be why.

Parking the car and turning it off. Pulling out the key and pocketing it. "Hey Jer." I spoke up, looking in his direction; he was a sleep. I reach over and poke him in the cheek.

He wakes up, looking at me weirdly. "Are we here now?" He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, thanks Vera." He trails off, looking at me not sure what else to say or do.

I chuckle. "Relax man, thanks is good enough. I am not a fan of hugs, or stuff like that."

He looked relieved as I had said that and uttered another thank you before getting out.

"Wait!" I call out, I watch him come back. "Jer, if you ever need a lift in to school or anywhere, don't hesitate to ask okay? I won't mind." I give him a small smile.

This answer seemed to make him smile back. "Thanks, Vera." He says before waving at me and running off to his class.

* * *

Bonnie ran into class just as the bell rang and so did I, she grabbed a table far away from Elena, and the only other table was the one near Elena which I was happy to take up. I smile at Elena, who smiled back.

"Good morning, everyone." Said a man, I assume he is our History Teacher, and _damn_ he ain't that bad looking either. I straighten in my seat to get a better look at him; he was average height, had a nicely built body, dark short hair and dark eyes (which I'm not a fan of) but they suited him nicely.

I turn my head in Bonnie's direction and saw that Elena had asked if she was okay already, so I didn't ask. She looked shaken up or had a bad night's sleep. Her eyes met mine and I smile at her, and she smiles sadly in return, I didn't like seeing her like this… I suddenly felt like I needed to reach out or protect her, which was weird because that's a motherly – wait I am one, never mind, must be a natural reaction then.

I turn my head to the front and noticed he had written his name,_ Alaric Saltzman._

He points at the name. "Alaric Saltzman." He says and smiles. "It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins, my family immigrated here from 1755 to Texas, I however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great great grandfather, who I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it like _Owleric._ But, it's _Alaric._ Ok. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

_New?_ I thought, already wondering different scenarios of what happened to the other one, did he get fired or something? I knew it was my first proper week here and all but I am a curious creature.

The class went by quickly with him asking us questions about stuff that wasn't interesting… I wasn't paying attention, however, I was paying attention to how incredibly handsome he is; if there ever was a quiz on his looks, I'd pass hands down.

My double period of art class went by slowly, however this class I did pay attention to because we had a big assignment to work on for the whole term, we had to do three portraits or landscape style artworks of whatever we want, the fourth one is optional and it goes to about 50% of our mark. This seemed easy to me, but I figured it wasn't by the fact everyone had groaned out loud, which made me rethink my opinion.

The bell rang and once I had shoved my assignment coversheet and information about it in my bag then I literally bolted; I was really excited of having to spend some time with Fiona, I mean I loved my little creation.

I had reached my car, I was just about to unlock the door when I felt the sensation of someone blowing into my ear which made me gasp and turn around to find Damon there smirking evilly at me. "Ugh! Don't do that… ever." I groaned, my face must have looked like I had had someone vomit on me or something, because I was disgusted and creeped out.

Damon leaned in close. "Oh you liked it." He breathed.

I raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't." I admitted as I pushed him away and turned away to unlock my car, opening the door to at least manage throwing my bag in before Damon closed it on me, and standing in my personal space which was starting to irk me. "What do you want?"

Damon looked down at my arm, running his fingers up it to my shoulder. "I want you to do something for me," He began. "I know you're friends with Bonnie. I want the necklace that she is wearing, it's mine, and I need you to get it for me."

I slapped his hand away. "Firstly don't touch me, I really _hate_ being touched. Secondly, why should I?" I demanded angrily.

"Because I can give you what you really want." He answered.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering where he was going with this, I bit the worm. "To what may that be exactly?" I asked.

"Answers."

"To?"

He smirked at me. "You'll just have to agree and then find out later; I already gave you a _big_ hint." He said in a low voice."

I didn't like the sounds of that, it sounded dodgy and it was a vague one, answers? Answer to what? It could be to anything. "N-"

He put a finger to my lips, stopping my refusal. "Great, glad you're on board. So when are you seeing Bonnie, next?" He asked hurriedly.

I gave him a shocked look, and bit his finger, _hard._

"Ow!" Damon shouted out, as he wrenched his finger away from my teeth; he gave me a mock angry look.

I glared at him. "That'll teach you for leaving your finger there, rudely cutting my refusal off and blowing into my ear, Damon." I lectured, as I poked him in the chest.

"I should bite your finger and see how you like it." He childishly remarked, narrowing his eyes at me, which made me grin evilly at his pain.

Biting down on a sarcastic remark that wanted to come out and it was a _really _good comeback too. "I have to go pick up my daughter, so can you move now." I said as I made shooing motions at him.

He moved out of my way and I got in, only to hear the passenger side open too. I lazily moved my head in his direction to find him smirking at me. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Vera. We're partners now." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me we are not partners or anything, I am not helping you. Now get the hell out of my car!" I snapped, I moved forward originally aiming to open his door and shove his ass out when his hand speedily moved towards me…and held my chin.

"_No_." He breathed, as he stared down at my lips, a slight smirk appearing on his mouth. His hand moved again and I realised I was now not leaned forward but sitting straight in my chair.

Wait, did he just push me back in my chair? I think he did. _Jerk_.

"Are you getting out now?" I asked with hope in my tone.

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'P' and began buckling himself in, I stared at him incredulously at his nerve of self-inviting himself. He looked up at me with a grin. "Let's go."

I exhaled heavily and mentally counted to ten before buckling myself in and starting the car.

We didn't speak the whole way there, or well, I ignored him and he tried to make conversation. Pulling into the Daycare's parking lot, I shut off the engine and unbuckled myself from the car and got out, slamming the door in anger. Damon followed suit. I whipped around. "Get back in the car, you are not coming in." I hissed as I glower at him.

Damon rolled his eyes at me. "Relax, I don't _eat_ babies and children." He said truthfully.

I shook my head, and folded my arms at him and stood there, not moving. "_Damon_."I warned, giving him a chance to get back into the vehicle and wait. "I _allowed_ you to come, and now do me this request and stay in the car."

Damon rather dramatically threw his hands up in slight frustration. "Fine, hurry up then." He said expressing his impatience with me as he opened the car door and got in.

I smiled. I had won. I walked up the ramp to the centre while pulling out my security card from my phone/wallet, waved it in front of the scanner and heard the beep and opened the door and went in.

"So, which room is she in?" Damon spoke softly from behind me. I turned around. He looked at me innocently and shrugged. "It was hot in the car; you really should reconsider having a black car."

I titched at him and turned the corner and went to her locker that had her name on it and grabbed her navy blue bag and then went over and waited outside the door of her classroom, I sensed Damon standing next to me and decided to ignore him.

Watching as one of the childcare workers who had bright bottle dyed red hair, blue eyes and pale skin; she was pretty; who went over and picked her up and brought her over to the door, it opened. "Hi mummy," The worker said in a cheerful voice for Fiona. "She's had a great day, and she slept for two hours today too, and drank all her bottles too." She explained to me as she handed over Fiona.

I smiled, taking her into my arms. "Thanks Natalie, is there anything you need me to bring?" I asked politely, hoping there was nothing so I can go.

Natalie waved it off. "No, she's got heaps of nappies and formula, we'll let you know." She responded in her cheery tone, she stroked Fiona's head. "Okay little one, we will see you tomorrow, bye now." Natalie gave me a parting smile before she had to close the door.

"I've never felt so invisible in my whole life." Damon mumbled to himself.

"She's married, _happily_." I stated, in case he was wondering why she ignored him or didn't pay attention to him; not that that would be a reason, probably because she wasn't nosey.

Damon scoffed in disbelief. "I don't believe someone like her could be snatched up so quickly, she's too pretty and so young to be married."

I rolled my eyes at him and decided not to hurt his ego anymore, we exited the centre and made our way over to the car. Damon blurred over to me, took her bag from me while keeping eye contact with me as he opened the door and moved the chair back so I could get her in. "Thanks." I muttered awkwardly.

Moving out and fixing my chair, I then hopped into the driver's side and buckled up. "By the way, I'm dropping you home." I told him, avoiding his eyes which continued to stare at me; thankfully he didn't comment or argue.

I pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding House, looked over at Damon who was staring at me with a concentration that could be given an award to, especially to those intensely blue eyes of his. "Okay, here we are." I said cheerfully, happy to have him out of the car and out of my hair for the rest of the day.

"Remember our deal." He reminded, giving me one last look before turning away and focusing his attention on Fiona, he reached out and let her grab onto his finger. "Bye Fiona, nice that you're awake this time." He gently moved the finger she was holding, in an up and down motion similar to that of a handshake.

And then he was gone. I looked back at Fiona to check if she was upset or anything, I turn back and see her bottom lip drop, and then her wailing. _Great, he made her cry_. I thought in annoyance as I patted her leg to calm her down.

* * *

Elena was helping me get ready for dinner with Carol. She sat on my bed as I showed her the clothes I was wearing, and they lay on the bed beside her. "So?" I prompted, arms folded. "You hate it."

Shook her head furiously, disagreeing with me. "I love it. It's casual yet very dressy at the same time." She insisted.

I glanced over at the clothes, shoes and accessories. "Really?" I asked uncertain, because I'm not girly at all and wouldn't have a clue about this stuff and hearing that surprised me.

Elena laughed lightly. "Yes, now go get dressed or you'll be late, it's five thirty!"

I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

I came out ten minutes later and Elena's eyes grew wide. "You're hot!" She exclaimed and gave me the thumbs up; going over to my new full length mirror that I bought today with Fiona, and checked myself out.

I was wearing a white dress with black horizontal stripes, with sleeves that came up to the elbows, although you couldn't see that with the red blazer I wore, pulling out my amethyst amulet so that it hung nicely on my chest. I grabbed my black high heels with straps that wrapped around the ankle, putting them on.

Elena held out my hoops for me which I took and inserted them into my ears. "Are you sure?" I asked once more.

She gave me a look and handed me my brown clutch. "I am not going to give a response, now you go away, I have people coming over!" Elena said as she got up and began literally shoving me out of the house.

* * *

I know I was an hour early but I am so nervous because I have no idea what she wants to speak to me about; that I completely forgot the time and here I am early…. Which means I am going to be bored, hello flat phone battery!

Scanning the room I see Jenna and Jeremy talking to the hot teacher – and I see Damon, alone at the bar. I walk over and pull up a chair beside him sitting side ways so I can see him better as I then cross my legs comfortably. "Are you drinking your sorrows away?" I tease, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"No, it curbs the cravings."He then gives me a sidelong glance. "Are we having that drink up tonight?" He asked, almost hopeful.

"No. I am having dinner with the Mayors wife." I admitted.

"Why?" He asks pretending to be interested as he takes a sip from his glass, I have a funny suspicion he doesn't like her or her husband.

I shrug at his question. "No idea."

Damon looks over at me again, turning so his body faced me instead of moving his neck to the side all the time. "And why did you come over here?" He inquired, a slow smirk spreading.

I sigh dramatically. "I-"I began not sure where I wanted to go with this. "I've been thinking on the way over here and I want to start over, give this _partnership_ a chance…"

He raises his eyebrows at me, wasn't expecting to hear that I take it. "Start over?" He questioned skepticism clear in his voice.

"Yeah."

He narrows his eyes at me, studying me; I inch back a bit from his gaze, uncomfortable because he hadn't said anything in a while and his staring was making me uneasy. "Say something please? Your staring is creeping me out!" I snap.

Damon's eyes still stared, locked onto mine as he finished his glass and then put it back down on the bar without ever breaking eye contact from me. "Okay, Vera." He agrees. "I'll accept that."

Looking at him stunned. "R-really?" I stammer. "Just like that? No questions, or anything?"

He shakes his head. "I'm giving you a chance, what else do you want? A cookie?" He sarcastically replies.

"Well, a cookie would be nice or a coffee." I lamely joked, although I wouldn't mind the latter.

He just smirks at me.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?" He exclaims, feigning innocence with his hands open, wondering what I'm complaining about now.

I point to his lips. "Your stupid smirking! It's infuriating, and stop with the stares – it makes me uncomfortable." I grumble, as I huff out a breath.

He slides off the chair and stands real close. "You're kind of cute when you're angry and annoyed." He says, watching my reaction and chuckling.

"Shut up." I lamely retorted.

He leans in closer, and moves his head to the side of my face that may look like he was going to place a kiss on my jaw line. "By the way, you look absolutely _sexy_ tonight."Where instead he whispers into my ear, his breath hitting my ear and my neck which made me draw back from him slightly, I met his eyes, and he winks at me before walking off with a smirk on his lips, leaving me confused about what just occurred.

* * *

The dinner with the Carol was interesting, yet no information was shared about my family, accept other than she wanted me to join some Pageant thing, Miss Mystic Falls? Saying that all founding family girls did it, I originally said no, but… She had guilt me into it by saying my mother would have wanted me to do this, and I grudgingly agreed.

I arrive home parking out the front of the house, two bloody hours, what a complete waste; I could have been watching TV. I shut the engine off and get out of the car, taking my bag with me, and ensuring that the car is locked before I make my way in to the house.

"Anyone home?" I call out, listening and waiting for a response.

"Yes." Jeremy calls out.

Suddenly Elena comes running down the stairs with her jacket in hand, fear or worry was etched onto her expression, as she runs past me.

I grab hold of her and turn her to face me. "Hey, hey… What's wrong?" I say softly as I held the sides of her face in my hands, looking at her face it looked so scared.

"Bonnie, she's possessed; I have to go help her." She whispers and motions her head to Jeremy's room. "Will you come with me to Fell's Church?"

I give her a strange look. "Elena-"I was cut off with her dragging me to her car.

She parks on the side of the road and I am left by the car trying to replace my heels with my black flats from my bag. I then hurry to catch up to her. "What's happening, Elena?!" I say raising my voice, because honestly, I feel like she is keeping something from me and it bothered me.

I saw fire up ahead and watched as Elena ran up ahead, calling out her friend's name, and Stefan went to stop her coming closer, holding her as he watched on.

I chase after her, and saw Bonnie in a ring of fire, and Stefan and Damon there too; the hell is happening tonight? I felt so out of the loop that I stopped at the trees to watch on. Bonnie threw something in the air that I presumed was the necklace Damon had told me about earlier.

"NO!" Damon screamed out watching as she threw it up, it then erupted and made a small splattering of fireworks.

Bonnie or whoever was possessing her stared at Damon with a blank expression, and he wore complete fury on his face. He was pissed off, I didn't need to be an empath to know that, I could tell and read it from his expression from where I stood.

Bonnie's head fell to her chest, and the ring of fire dissipated.

I stepped forward an inch closer. "Damon…" I called out; a weird feeling told me he was going to do something stupid. "Damon, _don't_." I tried again but he ignored me or didn't hear me because he was that angry.

Bonnie stared around her, _confused_, she was back and whoever had possessed her was gone, and that is when Damon ran at her and sunk his fangs viciously into her neck; she screamed out from pain. Stefan ran over and pulled him off of Bonnie, who had fallen unconscious to the ground.

Elena went over and looked down at her, shock and fear rolled off her.

I stared on, horrified but masking it better than everyone else.

Stefan reacted quicker than us all, dropping down to her to hear her heart. "She's alive but barely." He stated, as he bit into his wrist. "I can save her."

Elena turned her head in Damon's direction, who looked on with an odd look on his face. She looked away in disgust. I crept closer, stepping between Damon, and Elena; my eyes staring at him carefully almost with caution.

"Her neck it's healing." Elena said in alarm, I tear my gaze away from him and looked down at Bonnie to see if she's okay, and true to what Elena said… Her neck was indeed healing.

I furrowed my brow. _Vampire blood can heal us?_ I thought.

Once Bonnie had woken up, her and Elena walked to the car together. Stefan and I stayed back in silence; I was looking around at the site where everything happened, replaying it, and trying to understand it all. Damon had wandered off somewhere and Stefan went after him, leaving me alone.

I look around, running a hand through my hair and letting out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. Was that fear? Or was that relief? I'm not sure but whatever it was, I'm sure it couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

I walked into my room, it was pitch black, going over to my lamp and switching it on, and when I turned around I had a heart attack, _literally._

There stood Damon, in the far corner of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed, as I closed the door behind me.

He didn't move, or make an attempt to speak either, which made my heart beat even faster. "Damon?" I urged cautiously as I shuffled a bit closer.

Still no response, which made me panic a little because he wasn't moving and he wasn't speaking, I went to turn away to leave my room when I felt a hand on my wrist making me whip around to be faced with ice blue eyes. I backed up against the door.

He takes a step forward, closing the gap between us and looks at me closely, his eyes were carefully studying my face.

I could feel my heart beat in my chest and thought it was about ready to burst out or explode, the fear I felt was unpleasant. "Do whatever you were going to do…" I breathed my voice shaky giving me away and letting him know I was scared.

He tilts his head to the side and moves in towards my neck, I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the pain that was about to come… and then _nothing_.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you, Vera." He whispers into my ear, he moves his head back, our noses almost touching. "Remember?"

I remember earlier that I had accepted helping him and become his partner in getting something. I nod.

A sad smile appears on his face. "You don't believe me?"

I look down, avoiding his gaze, my heart was still beating very fast and I could feel sweat forming in my hands, _gross._

"I will prove to you that I am not going to hurt you." He states softly gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and then he disappears from my room, leaving me to slide down my door, shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating from the fear of almost coming close to death _again_.

* * *

**Author: **

_Oh my fudging god! What did you guys think?Was there enough Damon and Vera scenes this time? Too many or not enough? Let me know. I will add in more people, I swear... I swear! Also her outfits for this chapter are on my wordpress account, check my profile page on her to find it. Ok lovelies, I have to go and sleep for work, it's now 12am and I have work at 9:30. So sleepy._


	7. Chapter 6: Turning Point

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. J. Smith , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Oh guys, I am sorry I haven't updated this in a few days, I have been at work and a little tired. But I have forgone sleep tonight for the moment just to upload this chapter, I apologise it's short... but they are always going to be short-ish. Anyway, a big thank you to Sayomi Athena and Beautifulwhiterose fore your continued interest and ideas, they are greatly appreciated and I hope you guys like this. On with the reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Turning Point**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

It was only seven thirty as I walk inside the front door still dressed in my pjs after dropping off Fiona at daycare, only to find Elena and Jenna leaving.

"Morning." They say in unison as they walk out the door.

"Morning and bye." I reply sleepily, not really in the mood for chatting.

Jenna stops and turns back. "I heated up the kettle for you; make yourself a coffee to freshen up!" She calls out, flashing me her wonderful smile; which in turn makes me smile back and nod, too tired to form words.

I close the door behind me and make my way into the kitchen and prepare myself a cup of coffee; once I had done that I took my coffee into my room to get dressed; basically sculling it on the way there, finishing it.

I picked out a blue singlet and woollen jumper with bits of blue, black and white mixed into it to throw on top, I paired it off with my black jeans and black and white converse shoes; I slipped on my ring and put on my necklace, adjusting the length this time so it can be a choker.

I checked myself out and was pleased with the result, it was comfy casual; deciding on having my hair up in a high ponytail so it's out of my face.

Grabbing my brown backpack, phone/wallet and car keys I left my room and walk out into the hallway, going over to stand at the base of the steps looking up. "Hey Jeremy, you want a ride in?" I call out, straining my ears to hear him.

"No it's cool!" He responds.

I shrug and leave the house to get to school.

School had finished and the day went particularly well, I had sat with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at lunch, and art class was awesome, and I still haven't found an after school thing for dancing yet other then stupid _cheerleading_. I don't do cheering other than at a metal/rock concert. I was now leaving the building when I spot Elena and Stefan sitting and talking by the picnic benches.

I go over and stand in front of them. "Hey guys." I say in the best cheerful voice I had.

"Hey." They said together, which was kind of cute and annoying at the same time.

I frowned. "What's wrong, you guys look like someone died." I say seriously.

Elena smiles her usual sad smile. "It's nothing." She replies, and I get a sense that she had just lied to me.

"Are you sure?" I press, unconvinced.

"Yeah."

I squint my eyes a brief second and let it go, _for now_. She'll probably tell me whatever it is later when Stefan isn't around. "Okay then." I breathe out.

"Hey, um Vera is it?" Stefan spoke up, an awkward smile on his face. I nod in response to my name and also for him to continue. "I've noticed that my brother has been _hanging_ around you as of recently."

"What of it."

He looks at Elena, before returning his gaze back at me. "Just be careful of him. You saw what he did to Bonnie last night, he's unstable and I don't want you to get _hurt_ by him." He speaks with a tone that is very serious.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." I say in annoyance. "Everyone keeps telling me that he is _dangerous_ and to be careful around him, or to stay away from him and that's all I hear from people but no explanation as to why he is dangerous or why I should be careful."

Stefan gives me an expression telling me he understood, whilst Elena just looked annoyed. "Vera, he's unpredictable and will kill without warning and does things without reason; that is why he is dangerous and also the reason you should be wary around him." He explains.

I furrow my brow at the crappy explanation he gave me. I may be scared of Damon from last night, and I am not sure how I'll react when I see him next but I do distinctly remember a deal in regards to helping him – which reminded me. "Why did Damon want the necklace that Bonnie exploded last night?" I question.

"How do you know about that?" Elena asked.

I bite my lip, staring at them. "You just answered my question. Thank you. I have to go. "I say in a dismissive tone ignoring her question just as she had mine, storming off away from them both and heading towards the car park.

I had to stop and take a couple of breaths, I was that angry with them for many reasons; the crappy excuse of an explanation, and hiding things and probably lying to me as well and god knows what else; and also being told what to do, which I really dislike.

Entering the school parking lot, I made my way over to my car when I felt a hand touch my shoulder; instinct kicked in and I grabbed it and threw whoever it was over my shoulder.

"Ow…" Damon groaned as he lay on his back.

I threw my hands up to my mouth in shock. He got up quickly because of what he was, and I backed away. "I'm sorry…" I mumble in my hands, still backing away from him slowly.

"Get back here." He said calmly. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you; I actually need some help with something."

I stopped backing away, removing my hands from my mouth, slowly. "You _promise_ you're not going to hurt me?" I asked my voice a little shaky.

"Yes Vera, I _promise_, that I will not hurt you."

"Okay..."

He motioned for me to come back over and I did so, very slowly and cautiously, eyeing him the whole time in case he tried anything funny. "_Hurry _up, Vera." He impatiently said.

I now stood in front of him. "What do you need my help with?" I ask calmly, while clearing my throat, getting rid of any fear or nervousness that I may have; I think he already knows and can sense it on me though.

"I need you to help me track down a vampire." He says, pulling out a pocket watch and holding it out for me. "Using this."

Taking it from his hand to study it carefully, looking at its intricate designs on the front, you could say I was fascinated by its old fashioned beauty. "This device will find it? Why, can't you use it to track it down yourself?" I ask with curiosity.

He smirks that smirk of his. "It's a vampire tracking device, I won't be able to use it. It's designed to find our kind; I would only mess up its functions… It would work much better if you used it, you're _human_." He explained simply as if it was obvious.

"Right, that would make sense." I agreed sheepishly, feeling stupid.

He chuckles at me, and goes over to the passenger side door and stands there. "Well, are we going or are we standing here discussing what a lovely day it is?" He sarcastically says, with raised eyebrows.

"I just realised, you're not wearing all black today." I blurted out randomly, pointing at his clothes slightly surprised because he _always_ wore black.

He grins at me, a genuine one this time. "Yes, I am." He replies with mild amusement in his voice.

I walk over to him and stare at him. "You should wear less black, it's a very depressing colour, and blue brings out your eyes." I stated truthfully.

"But black is my favourite colour."

"It's a shade."

Whatever." He huffs as he rolled his eyes and I grin at him, knowing I won this time.

* * *

Damon stood as far away from the Gilbert device as possible as I held it out to the warehouse. Once he had been far enough away, it began to spin in the direction of the warehouse. "Hey, Damon, there is one inside." I call out, looking over at Damon.

He appeared immediately by my side and looked at the building. "Looks like I'm going in." He mumbles.

"I'm coming." I say as I close the watch and then pocket it.

"In your dreams sweetheart, _you_ are staying right here." He scoffs. I give him a look and walk past him; he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "_You_ _will stay here until I come back._"

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion.

Damon had a look of confusion on his face. "I was trying to compel you to stay here… Clearly it didn't work. Are you ingesting or wearing vervain?"He asks.

"No. Only this." I say as I held up my necklace.

"Take it off."

"No, so you can _maybe_ compel me? It is not happening."

He glares down at me. "_Stay here." _He orders and blurs off into the building.

I kick at a rock, annoyed at being told what to do. All of a sudden I heard multiple gunshots and Damon cry out from pain, and without thinking I bolted towards the door.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Looking up at the bastard that shot me with wooden bullets to come face to face with _Logan Fell_, I thought that dick died when Vicki ripped into him? He has to be a vampire, why else is he alive? I buried him myself. He was _dead_.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets." He says cockily as he held up the gun for me to see, but I was to busy being in immense pain from the bullets he shot me with, _ass_. "So nothing funky."

"You don't want to do this, trust me…" I groan out as I reach up to my left shoulder trying to elevate the pain there.

"Damon!" I heard Vera call out, sensing that she was behind me some meters away.

_Shit._ I thought worriedly. "Vera, I thought I told you to _stay_ outside!" I snap at her, annoyed she didn't listen to my order.

"Shut up! I heard gunshots!" She snapped back. "Who are you?"

"Logan Fell, I'm on tv…" He trailed off suddenly offended that she didn't know who he was.

I could hear her approach me. "Oh… your Jenna's ex." She said in realisation.

Logan scowled and raised his gun and shot me again in the damn left shoulder, I cry out again from the pain. That was a big bullet that time. "Ow!" I said out loud as I checked my shoulder again.

"That's what you get."

"For what?" I snap back as I sensed Vera crouch behind me, I felt her hands go to my shoulder and apply some pressure to the wound.

"You made me like this." He states, sounding very sure of himself.

Vera wasn't saying much but I felt the new bullet being taken out by her; which was relief for me because that's one less damn bullet to worry about. "I killed you. But I didn't turn you. "I inform him, correcting his facts.

He scoffs as he crouched down low looking at us. "See I know what you and your brother are, I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here."

"We have some questions." Vera asks as she creeps over to my right side but staying behind me as she did so, smart girl. "Who turned you?"

That was exactly what I was thinking when she had voiced this. He gives her an impassive look that was also followed by silence. "How should I know? The last thing I remember is that I'm about to stake your brother and then you grab me. That's it." He finally replies looking at me as he said it.

I was not really listening to his bitching as I was preoccupied in shaking my blood off my hands, because there was a lot from that last gunshot wound.

"Behind a used car dealership on highway four, somebody buried me." He says in that tone that pointed at me.

"It happens." I grunt as I tried to pull out a bullet from my right leg.

"You bit me-"

"_You_ probably deserved it." Vera countered, I saw Logan give her a look of pure hatred.

And I followed from where she left off and correcting this little asshole who would be dead if it hadn't been for these bloody wooden bullets in me. "You had to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that." I explained truthfully looking him in the eye. "Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." I fall back exhausted, Vera moved back.

Vera moved to my side, her hands fell gently onto my shoulders as if trying to shield me from this ass; she need not worry I can take him… it'll just take a lot of energy is all.

"Who?"

"That's what I what I want to know."

I felt Vera pull me into a sitting position, her knees supporting my back as I leaned against them, nice of her to do so. I wasn't listening to his rambling about how he had to learn about being a vampire as he went and then bitching about how he was a celebrity and now he can't get into his home.

"You have to be invited in." I explain as I dig out a bullet from my upper left arm.

"I know. I live alone." He said almost bitterly.

"Oh that _sucks_." I say as I half laughed and groaned in pain at the same time.

He goes into another rant about where he is currently living and what he is currently eating, all the help staff at that place no doubt.

"I can't stop killing people, I like it. I'm conflicted." He says manically as he stood up.

Looking at him with a neutral expression, however I was worried for Vera who had stupidly followed me in after hearing him shoot at me. "Welcome to the club." I sarcastically remarked.

"Why didn't you stake yourself and be done with it?" Vera commented. She had a good point, and I couldn't disagree with her there. "Wait a second. The cops only found one body?"

He looks at her and shrugs. "I left one, so what? I was tired. But I have been hiding the rest of the bodies. "He says whilst motioning with his gun where the rest were. "They're right back there."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Oh you're kidding _me_." I mumble under my breath.

"They're just piling up."

"Oh that is _sick._" Vera whispered, her breath hitting my ear which raised the hairs on the back of my neck a little. I completely forgot she was still crouched behind me, yet alone supporting me with her knees. "Haven't you even considered burying the bodies? Or at least burning them?" She remarks with disgust.

"I haven't thought about that, no."

"Yeah well you should…" She says angrily.

He gives her a look that would send anybody running, and then takes a seat on the floor again, his arms resting on his knees. "Why am I so overly emotional?" He asks, continuing. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend, I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff."

I assume it was aimed at me, it be stupid to ask Vera seeing as she was human and not a vampire. So I look at him. "Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You are going to have to learn how to control that."I explain, as if it wasn't obvious. Well to this idiot it isn't,_ clearly_, piling up the bodies over in that cage.

He changes the subject and asks. "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which by the way is pretty cool."

I become guarded, sneakily hiding my ring from him in case he _somehow_ figured it out and demands one or kills me for it. I could sense Vera's tension behind me, and I could feel her eyes boring into my skull, yet, her heartbeat was steady… which means she wasn't scared. _Good._

"The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

This was news to my ears. "The journals?" I ask.

I hear Vera move in closer to me, I kept my eyes on the Fell douche. "The founding families pass down the journals of theirs down to their children so they will continue the hunting of vampires legacy." She explained softly to me, her breath hitting my ear and now my neck once more. She moved back again, still remaining close.

"You gotta tell me." He pleads. "How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" I ask ignoring his question and cutting the bullshit because he was getting on my nerves.

"How do you walk in the sun?" He repeats with anger.

I cock my head and smirk. "Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far. But I will kill you." He says as he gets himself up off the ground and stands, gun pointed at me.

I look at him angrily. "Then you'll never know." I reply, getting up and ignoring the pain from the wooden bullets; Vera had silently gotten up to, and with my hand I ushered her further behind me in case he tried to hurt her. I could hear her shuffling back more, well, in case any more bullets decided to find its way inside me, _again_. We look at each other, or should I say glared each other down. "You're not answering my question."

"You first?" He snapped.

"It seems we're at a bit of an end pass then, doesn't it?"

He huffs. "I have things to do, people to kill… Guess I'll be needing a bit of a head start." He says before shooting me a few more times.

I groan out and fall to my knees. "Ow…" I moan before slowly falling to the ground.

I saw Vera rush towards me. "Dam-"She was cut off by Logan blurring over to her and biting into her neck, I could hear her muffled screams as he had covered her mouth, he then let her fall to the ground and had left.

I look over to her, straining my ears, listening to her heartbeat, it was faint. Getting up on all fours, I crawl over to her. "Should have listened to me…" I say softly looking down at her unconscious form as my fangs grew and the veins around my eyes formed.

I lift my wrist to my mouth and tore into my flesh, ignoring the pain, and brought my bleeding wrist down to her mouth; putting it to her lips which she took willingly in her unconscious state. The bite that that _asshole _made to her neck was healing up, well that's good.

Once that was done I put a hand under her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up with some struggle, I let out a groan from the pain of the bullets still stuck in me; I breathed in and out and focused, pushing it away as I carried her in my arms.

Struggling with the damn door to this place, I managed but with difficulty. I carried out Vera in my arms, went down the stairs and walk over to her car. If I remember correctly, I reach for the handle of the passenger side and pulled… It opened. _Oh thank god, she didn't lock it this time._ I thought in relief as I put her in the passenger side, making sure to buckle her in and then felt around her person for the keys, which I felt a little guilty doing, but brushed it off as I had to get her and myself back to mine.

* * *

**Still Damons POV:**

I laid her down on my bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it carefully under her head; not bothering with a blanket because it was quite warm out anyway.

I then spent the next 20 minutes digging out wooden bullets from my body so I could heal. If I find him, he is going to die painfully for shooting me multiple times and hurting her; smiling evilly at the thought of ripping him apart as I dug out the last bullet, tossing it aside.

Once that was done, grabbing my phone out from my back pocket, I dialled Stefan's number, heading over to my mirror. I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Logan Fell's a vampire, and when I find him again, I am going to destroy him limb by limb" I say angrily.

"_What happened, are you okay?"_ He answered seriously, with slight concern in his voice.

I begin angrily pulling off my blood soaked buttoned up shirt. "No. I'm not okay. I was ambushed; I was shot… now I'm _vengeful." _I declare as I flung the shirt furiously onto the floor. "Just gotta find him."

"_Well there is no need; he's here at the school_." He states.

I go to my wardrobe and begin hastily fumbling through my clothes, she was right; I wear a lot of black, despite it being my favourite colour/shade, whatever. "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" I reply absently.

"_He's working the crowd."_

"Well, I'll be right there." I hang up and grab a black shirt off a coat hanger and begin pulling it on, just as I hear Vera stirring.

Blurring over to her to check if she is okay, I had half a mind not to tell her she was stupid and make her feel bad, but the other half of me was more concerned about whether she was alright or not.

"Where am I?" She moaned, slowly sitting up.

"At mine, had to make a pit stop to change clothes… They were covered in blood." I lamely explained, as I eyed her and so was she covered in blood as well. Examining her neck from where I was. I leaned onto the bed with one leg, reaching for her face to check her eyes; no vampire veins around the eyes, that's_ good_. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like _crap…" _She said softly.

I inhale slightly and releasing that breath. "_Good_, serves you right for not listening." I express my _I told you so_ tone.

She gives me a sharp look. "_Screw _you, Damon." She said in a low tone before hopping off the bed and walking past me.

I blur after her and stand in her way of the door way. "You know you'd love to." I teased, flashing her my panty dropping smirk that ladies melt for.

Vera scoffed and tried to get under my arm, which was cute despite her failed attempt to squeeze pass me. Gently grabbing her wrist and spinning her around so that her back was against my chest. "You will stay here until I get back, _Vera_." I breathe into her ear, my lips lightly touching her ear.

"Like hell I will, _ass_." She says as she struggled against me.

I pursed my lips, spinning her around so that our noses touched. "You will unless you want to die with vampire's blood in your system which takes 24 hours to leave your system." I let that sink in before continuing walking forward a bit, she following with no choice. "So I'd be listening this time, _unless_ you want to be a vampire forever."

"You fed me blood?" She shouts.

"I didn't want you to bleed out!" I defended.

"So you did?"

"_Yes_." I growl in frustration, god she really annoyed me sometimes, couldn't she just say thank you and get over it. I saved her damn life and she's acting like an ungrateful… brat.

Vera's eyes grew wide with anger. "I can't believe you!"

I sigh in expiration and just shove her back onto my bed and walk off over to the door, I turn around to see the look of shock on her face. "Oh, and by the way, I hid your car keys so you couldn't leave and get yourself killed." I said with amusement as I ducked from a pillow she had thrown at me, giving her a smirk I knew would make her blood boil before walking off.

"You're disgusting, _Damon_!" She shouts out as I walk off, making me smile to myself; I really _love_ annoying her just to see the reaction I'll get from doing it, she's so predictable at times, sometimes she can be more fun to annoy than Stefan is, which is boring because he'll ignore me, she _doesn't_.

* * *

**Back to Vera's POV:**

I listened to the jerk and stayed at his house, in his room so I didn't die. But I was getting bored fast; I had already colour coordinated his wardrobe to annoy him, swapped his toothpaste with foot cream, put powder in his shampoo bottle, dumped his bed sheets in his wardrobe and emptied all his cologne and I was simply running out of ideas to annoy him to get back at him for feeding me his blood which was disgusting and… I could have been a vampire!

I sigh and flop onto his bed, lying on my back. "_Hurry _up…" I groan

I heard the front door close and the voices and kissing, it sounded like Stefan and Elena. _Shit._ They were walking up the stairs from the sound of it; I heard them enter one of the rooms down the hall.

_Oh fuck that, I am not hearing them having sex_. I thought as I quickly got up from Damon's bed and rushed to the door, opening it and looking out and then quickly bolting down the hall to the stairs and out the front door.

I spot my car, and run over to it. My hand hesitated for a brief second, remembering what Damon had said if anything happens to me and I die, I could become a vampire. I cringe, but then shrug it off and get in, I was not listening to my friend and her boyfriend get it on.

I reach down and open a compartment under the drivers wheel and began fiddling with the wires, moving my head to the side so I could see better; sparks happened and I knew that was my cue to start the car.

Putting my foot down in the clutch and then putting it into first gear, I put my foot down on the accelerator and sped off.

Driving for about ten minutes down a barely lit road, my thoughts trailed off to what had happened today I could have died today if it hadn't been for Damon, maybe I was a little… harsh on him despite the fact he did it to ensure I lived. But it was disgusting though, and I had no idea why I got so suddenly angry at him for it. I suppose I did over-react, maybe if I bump into him I'll say _thank you_ or not if he decides to be cocky and arrogant.

A figure had appeared in the middle of the road, I slam my foot on the breaks but not in time because I had hit whoever and felt the world begin to spin, but knew it was the car. I hit my head on the side of my window and groan out in pain. "_Shit…" _Reaching for my head with my hand, only to pull back and see blood.

I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt but it was jammed, remaining calm, I tried again.

Cracking was heard from my left, causing me to look over to see what it was only to witness the person move; was it _healing?_ I look on in horror as I realise it was a vampire and I was stuck in this car, _defenseless_ and stuck. Panic began to rise in my chest as I struggled with my seatbelt; he stood up suddenly and began to walk slowly towards me like a zombie that I let out an ear piercing scream.

That is when I saw him disappear, blurring off into the distance.

Damon appeared in front of me and I screamed once more and covered my face.

"How you doing in there?" He said calmly.

"Damon?" I choked out, moving my hands from my face to look at him.

He looked up and around the inside of the car. "You're stuck." He mused to himself as he blurred to a standing position, checking out the best way to get me out.

"It's my seatbelt…" I stammer out, as the tears had started to fall from my eyes. "I cras-"I felt the car move slightly and whimper slightly.

"Shhhh." He hushes me, appearing before me again. "I'm going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof."

I do as he says this time without argument, letting out a slight groan from pain. "Ready? 1, 2, 3."

He yanked the belt and I fell onto the roof, landing on my back. "Got you." He says softly, pulling me out of the car and picking me up bridal style and looking down at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything _broken?_"

I shake my head no and lift it up slightly.

Feeling him lower me carefully to the ground to a standing position, I put a hand on his chest to steady myself as the other was moving to my forehead because I could feel the blood running down my cheek. He was holding me up around the waist, keeping me steady.

My legs give out and he catches me. "Whoa! You're fading fast, _Vera._ Vera?" He says in that same calm tone, as he wiped away some tears and stroked my hair. "_Look_ at me."

My eyes flutter open a bit. His hand reaches under my chin to hold it into position. "_Focus_. Look at me" He says calmly.

I open my eyes lazily, and stare at him, he had a calm expression, and however his eyes screamed that he was _extremely_ worried. "You're okay?" He whispered, brushing my hair out of my eyes for me.

Struggling to keep my eyes open, my head was pounding and the blood I had lost earlier and now from the crash. "I should have listened to you, Damon. I'm so-"I breathed out but didn't finish, as I had passed out.

* * *

**Author:** _Woah! Woah! What did you guys think? Vera almost died twice! And Damon saved her twice! I know it's short and I'm sorry, but let me know how you like it. Wow, Damon and Vera have so many mood swings, I'd say Vera more so - she needs anger management, she gets too grumpy easily. I feel bad for Damon, but he can take it, heh heh. Least we got to see how Damon thinks, maybe I might do more in his point of view in the future. Who knows?_

_:) Anyway, this lil' lady is off to sleep. Night All. _


	8. Chapter 7: Bloodlines

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L.J Smith , not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Holy cow Batman! It's been a few weeks! Sorry guys, it's been crazy for me what with exams and working my butt off at a childcare centre and stuff. But to make you feel better I was working on the story during my hiatus/break/kidnapping etc?... and guess what? To make up for taking so long, this chapter is all focused on Damon and Vera and we also get to find out her middle name haha! :P

And it is around 8000 or so words, roughly, pretty long; about 20 pages on word pad. What can I say? I wanted it perfect for you guys so put down the fru- hey is that coffee? You can throw that at me anytime! O_O

I would love to thank this lovely reader Sayomi Athena for always commenting, it makes me really happy to know you like it. So thank you. :)  
Anyway, enough babbling!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bloodlines**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

I woke up as I could feel the sensation of moving but not really moving anywhere, and slowly opened my eyes, they were a little blurry and it took a while to adjust; it was early morning outside my window. Moving my head was painful and I groaned out, it felt like I had a massive hangover but worse like a truck just ran me over instead.

"Morning." Said a cheerful voice that had sounded very similar to Damon.

I weakly turn my head in the direction of where the voice had come from to actually find Damon at the wheel, driving.

Wait, _driving?_ "Where are we?" I rasped, my eyes fearfully darting everywhere but nothing familiar stuck out.

"In Georgia." He replied in a half sing song voice, eyes focused ahead on the road.

Touching my forehead and wincing from the pain. "Seriously Damon, no games, where are we?" My voice was slightly raised.

"_Seriously_, we're in Georgia." He replies, looking over at me. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling the wave of nausea hit me. "Pull over… _please_." I plead in an almost bare audible whisper.

He does what I say, pulling over on the side of the road. I quickly got out and ran over to the tall grass just as I had began to empty the contents of my stomach which felt awful along with my pounding head.

Damon was rubbing my back in small circles, which I allowed as I threw up in the grass, I was quite thankful he hadn't said anything sarcastic or rude at that moment – I wouldn't have had the energy to smack him.

I straighten up and breathe in the air through my nostrils and close my eyes, as I repeated the breathing till my stomach settled.

"Here, Vera." Damon softly said.

I open my eyes and saw that he had a bottle of water in his hand, holding it out to me. "Thanks." I say weakly, taking it and opening it up to take a few welcomed gulps, stepping away from my sick and slowly over to the car.

I had put the lid on the bottle just as I had felt Damon's hands on the side of my face, examining me carefully, his fingers lightly brushing my cut. He then held up a finger and began moving it in front of my eyes, and I knew what he was doing and went along with it, following his finger with my eyes. "You have a concussion." He said with a serious expression, his lips in a firm line.

"Awesome…" I mutter, and reached a hand up to my neck and massaged it. "We have to go back."

"We've already come this far." He says with a half smirk.

"Damon, I can't be here, Fiona needs me and I crashed my car…" I trailed off, feeling a bit faint. "Take me back."

"You're in Georgia already." He says smugly as he crossed his arms and leaned against his car in front of me. "And without that necklace of yours, shall we try to see if I can make you agreeable?"

I feel around my neck and realised he was right. It must have fallen off when I was upside down or something.

My phone started ringing and I looked at him funny. "That's my phone?" I question.

He pats himself down and pulls it out from his back pocket, looks at the caller ID and smirks. "It's Elena." He taunts, I turn away from him, really not wanting to answer it and not in the mood for Elena and whatever she wanted or was hiding. "I'll answer it. _Vera's_ phone."

I uncap the lid from the bottle and take another swig, hoping it would get rid of my vision blurring slightly.

"Vera? Yeah, she's right here." He says as he looks at me and does that annoying smirk. "And yes, she's fine."

Sluggishly looking over at him and doing my best to give him a glare, but failing I suspect, I really wasn't feeling too good at the moment.

"She wants to talk to you." He hands the phone to me and I frown at it, struggling to see it as it had become two phones; shaking my head no. He removes the phone from my view and puts it back to his ear. "I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now. You have a good day, mhm? Bye now."

Scrubbing a hand across my face, and make my way over to the car and lean against it, using it for support. "Where are we again?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." He replies as he pocketed my phone and looking over at me. "Your problems will still be there when you go back."

"I know." I reply darkly, shooting him a look as I tried to ignore the world spinning before my eyes.

He sighs and stands next to me. "Just five minutes from your life, that's all."

"Will I be _safe _with you?"

"_Yes_."

I believed him when he said that, something about his tone told me he wouldn't let anything hurt me. But something else occurred to me. "And will you promise not to use compulsion on me either?" I ask seriously.

"_Yes_" He replies in a soft sincere tone.

I nod slowly. "But can I _trust_ you?" I half whispered.

He cocks his head slightly to the side, face serious. "Get in the car." He ordered as he walked away.

"I'll need some help getting in." I call out and before I knew it he had blurred over to me, opening the door to his car and already had a hand on my elbow to steady me as I got into his car. Once I was in he slammed the door shut. Well, this will be fun. I look over at him. "Damon, can we find somewhere to stop so I can shower and rest? Please?"

He looks over, face impassive, then looks away and starts the car.

* * *

We had pulled into a motel as it was late morning almost midday. Damon had told me to wait in the car as he dealt with the owners, probably compelling them. It took him five minutes when he had started walking to the car, motioning for me to get out.

I weakly do so, exiting the car while still feeling sluggish and sore.

Damon had opened the boot by the time I had closed the door, he closed it and had a black bag in his hands. "_Here_." He throws at me and I catch it, giving him a strange look. "It was in the back seat of your car when I pulled it onto the side of the road. There are some spare clothes in there." He says strangely and walks off.

I follow him. Thinking about my emergency clothes bag when I was on the road over from New Orleans to Mystic Falls, these were clean, I had cleaned them before leaving the motel Fiona and I stayed at. He unlocked a door and opened it, motioning for me to go first.

Looking around, it wasn't much but it'll do for a couple of hours. "Have your shower, I'm going to head out and get something to eat." He explains, with a casual smile.

"Eat as in-"

"As in I'll be a good boy and not eat people." He says sarcastically as he places the keys in his pocket. "Be back in fifteen." He turns away and leaves and I go into the bathroom to have that shower.

I come out fifteen minutes later all refreshed; I had a lot of dry blood stuck to or on me from yesterday that had to be washed off. Opening the door and exiting the bathroom in just a black singlet, jeans, and my converse shoes; my ring was on my right hand on the index finger. Towel drying my hair a little bit more.

"You take forever!" Damon whined, looking through my hair to see him sitting at the edge of the bed, with a mock sad face.

I ignored his comment, deciding not to pick a fight with him which is better if I wanted to get home quicker. "Sorry." I mumble and finish drying my hair off and going back into the bathroom to put the towel away and bring out my bag with all the stuff in it.

"I was kidding." He comments.

"About?"

"You taking forever. I only just got here like two minutes ago." He responds as he looks back at the night stand at the clock to check the clock.

I smile faintly. "Okay, then." I say casually as I walk past him to go into the motels kitchen to find a brown paper bag and a coffee cup on the table. "What's this?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you back something." He replies calmly from beside me, why do I continue getting surprised by him doing that, I should be used to it by now.

Picking up the bag and peering inside to find a ham and cheese toasted sandwich inside. "Nice. Thank you." I reply awkwardly, not used to him being so _nice_.

"You're welcome." He replies with an impassive expression, his eyes on me the whole time.

I wolf down the sandwich in lighting speed because I was super hungry, much to Damon's surprise or horror, couldn't really tell. I sit down at the table only to pick up the coffee he had brought me and take a sip. "Oh my god… ow…" I exclaim as I hold a hand to my mouth.

"Hot?" He asks, his brow furrowed in slight concern.

I nod while I moved my tongue around my mouth and against my teeth; a blister had began its formation at the tip of my tongue. "How'd you know that I liked hazelnut lattes?" I asked.

He takes a seat across from me. "It was a lucky guess really." He replies casually looking away from me and at something on the wall beside him.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I point out, holding the coffee up as emphases.

"And again _you're_ welcome." He says with a wink and that smirk of his that would make any other girl jump him; except me, it didn't work on me.

* * *

We had arrived out the front of a bar with name 'Bree's Bar', it looked like an old fashioned kind of joint that you'd hang around back in the 20's or something. My curiosity was rising.

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "A bar, you brought me all the way here to do business in a _bar?_" I say with amusement.

He glances at me briefly. "Yep." His eyes furrow for a moment. "You're amused? But not mad." Damon comments, his eyes scanning my face.

I smirk at him. "Of course I am amused, because of the fact you brought an under aged girl with you to a _bar_ which is illegal need I remind you." I reply, the amusement still evident in my tone.

Damon smirks back and pats my leg. "_Oh_ I'm sure you'll be allowed in." He hints as his hand moves up my thigh which I immediately slap away and give him a warning look not to try that again which made him chuckle as he gets out of the car.

I follow him, jogging over to him as he was about to open the door. "After you." He motions with a slight smile, quickly walking in to prevent him attempting anything like he did before.

Damon walked behind me and I walk slowly over to the bar, glancing over at Damon who was rubbing his hands together.

"No. No it can't be." The woman behind the bar said in shock, a slight smile on her lips as she jumped over the bar and strutted over to us. "My honey pie." She breathes and grabs him by the face and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

I felt a little uncomfortable watching so I looked away; more like grossed out and decided to move over to the bar away from those two lip locking horny devils, and faced my back towards them, fiddling with my ring.

A few moments later the woman jumped back over the bar and I could sense him approaching standing on my left, his fingers gently trailing down my shoulder blade and making small circles around my tattoo before they fell to his sides. "Sometimes you've gotta fall before you fly." He says softly as he sat beside me. "I saw it earlier; does it have any meaning to it?"

"It does." I answer, thinking about the tattoo. It was a few birds flying up to my shoulder blade and there were words under it, a message: '_sometimes you've gotta fall before you fly'._

His eyes bore into mine, wanting an answer.

I clear my throat, tearing my gaze away from him not wanting him to see my eyes and the pain that lay there, I watched the pretty dark skinned woman serve someone. "It's a reminder to myself telling me that pain is not necessarily a bad thing, you learn from it and in turn it will help to make you stronger for next time." I explain, avoiding his eyes.

"That makes sense." He agreed. I look at him now that the lump in my throat had disappeared. "There's more though, isn't there?"

I flash him a smile. "But of course, I am not going to spill my dark secrets to you here and now, where would the mystery be then, hmm? Besides, that's not the only tattoo I have either." I say teasingly as I watch his eyes look down at me then back up.

"There's more?" He says shocked. "Where? I bet you have one on your lower back!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'll give you a hint it's not on my back." I laugh as his eyes are scanning me quickly, not sure whether I am joking or serious. Oh well, he'll never know that I'm actually telling the truth and them being below the belt line.

"Oh now you're teasing me…" He half groaned, half breathed. "Give me a better hint."

I shake my head and accept the shot a woman refused and passed over to me, downing it and slamming it down on the bar. It was tequila, very _nice, _the expensive kind too. "I did." I said.

"You gave me a crappy one."

I roll my eyes at him. "Too bad because you'll never get to see them."

He smirks and leans in. "They're in a place where no one can see them, are they?" He assumed, actually he was almost correct just didn't specify where now did he.

Gently pushing him away from me and shaking my head and laughing. "I'm not saying anymore on this. What's her name?"

"Bree."

Damon wore that smirk still as the woman named Bree comes over announcing a speech about Damon ruining her life, crushed soul, and breaking her heart and destroying her happiness as she poured our spirits into little shot glasses. "Drink up." Bree says with a big grin.

Watching Damon down his shot, and then going for mine which I didn't stop him from doing so, he puts it down in front of me and I give him a small smile.

"So how'd he rope you in?" She asks as she pours me another shot.

"I'm not roped in." I calmly reply as I pick up the shot and down it, I could feel Damon's amusement roll off him, and if I look over I could probably see it on his face too.

"Oh honey if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride." She added.

Squinting my eyes at her, a little annoyed at her assumption. "I'm not dating nor _sleeping_ with him." I correct her with a serious expression, but something told me she hadn't believed me. "So how'd did you two meet?" I say changing the subject.

She let out a half laugh. "College."

I snorted out loud and look over at Damon. "You went to _college?_" I question in disbelief, with mild amusement.

"I've been on _a_ college campus, yes." He confirms as he takes a gulp from his shot glass, his eyes on Bree as he did so.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love, and then he told me about his little secret. Made me love him even more, because you see, I had a secret of my own, that I was dying to share with somebody." She explains.

Damon leans over to me, hand obviously covering the side of his mouth. "She's a witch." He whispered loud enough for all three of us to hear.

I wasn't fazed, that and I didn't care but to avoid a fight, I pretended to be shocked.

"You changed my world you know."

"I rocked your world." Damon cockily replies with a smile, the response made Bree laugh a little.

Bree turns to me with her shot glass. "He is good in the sack isn't he?" She brags, annoying me once more with her assumption we were together. "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe."

I laughed out loud and down my shot that I had been ignoring, Damon gave me a glare and I shrug. Once he looked away I caught a glimpse of his guilty smile, or one I assumed it was from what Bree had said. Maybe he felt bad for ditching her?

"So? What is it that you want?" She boldly asks, hand on hip.

My phone went off and I stare at Damon to hand my phone back, whom was obviously ignoring me. I sigh heavily and get up and stand behind him and took the phone from his back pocket, not really caring that I just invaded his personal space and walked off out of the bar.

"Hey Jenna, I'm fine." I weakly answer as I clear my throat.

"_Where are you? Why didn't you call?"_

I bite my lip. She was mad. I could tell. "I got into an accident on the way home from out of town, almost hit a cow."I half lie, inhaling a breath as I continue. "I'm in some hospital in another town-"

"_Oh my god! Are you okay?" _ She half screamed, half yelled into the phone completely forgetting her anger in the process.

I exhale a breath I didn't even know I held. "Yeah, a few cuts and bruises and a minor concussion, nothing too serious or broken." I lamely joke, more like lie, _god _I felt terrible lying to her, I just felt icky about lying in general.

_"__Did they say when you can be released?_"

"Sometime tomorrow hopefully, I should be home. How is Fi?" I ask, feeling a bit anxious about being away from her.

I hear her laugh slightly. "_She's fine Vera, don't worry; she's currently having a little nap."_

"Okay, good. Thank you so much, yes, of course. Take care." I say, a little sad to be away from home. I pocket my phone and look up to the heavens briefly before turning back into the bar until my phone went off again.

I look at the caller ID and see Elena's name, after a few seconds of letting it ring I answer. "Yes."

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." I reply emotionlessly to her.

"_Where are you, me and Stefan will come and get you?"_

Closing my eyes as I answered in the same tone as before, this phone call had to end. "Before or after you hide things from me Elena?"

There was a moments silence on her end before she finally responded. "_I only did it to protect you, Vera_."

"That is stupid, you saw what I did to that Vicky chick and now you're saying it was because you were protecting me? The _hell_ Elena, that makes no goddamn sense!" I shout into the phone, thoroughly angry at her piss poor excuse this time.

"_I'm so-_"

Pressing the end button before she finished her words, and then pocketing the phone in my back pocket; letting out a heavy sigh before turning around and becoming startled by Damon standing there.

"You okay?" He asks with a serious expression, his eyes reading me.

I clench my jaw. "_Don't_ pretend to care." I say tersely. "Besides you would have been listening in anyway."

His expression softened when I had said that. "_Vera_, whether I was listening or not, I was worried when you didn't return after a few minutes of being gone, so I came looking." He stated, his eyes staring into mine.

"Why would you be worried?"

"You're in my care for the day, if anything happened it would be my fault basically –"

"And Elena and Stefan would be pissed, oh so _freaking_ what! In the past however many hours of being in and out of your _watchful_ care I have had my throat bitten into by a vampire, and you left me alone with my car which, I hot-wired by the way and almost hit a vampire and then crashed which made me have a damn concussion." I took a step closer to him so our noses were almost touching. "You really _suck_ at watching over me so don't use that as an excuse! I don't need _you_ or anyone to babysit me." I say with venom in my voice.

He was looking down at me the whole time, his face unreadable now. "_Maybe_, you need watching over." He adds calmly. "You're not very good at looking after yourself especially when you keep finding trouble."

Narrowing my eyes angrily at him, as I respond to his words. "I am not _looking_ for trouble, thank you very much, it seems to find me wherever the hell I go, and guess what? I'm going to wait in the car till you are finished." I turn away from him and head over towards the car; I got about halfway until he appeared in front of me again. "Go _away_."

"Vera." He pleads.

"No. I am sick of this crap, Damon." I say in an even tone, keeping my anger in check. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here and I am getting real tired of everyone babying me and hiding and or lying to me."

Damon cocks his head to the side and squints his eyes a little. "Now, you lost me." He replies.

"Ever since I got back to Mystic Falls shit has been happening what with vampires turning up or necklaces or what not and I feel like no one is confiding in me in what is happening especially when I am fully capable of helping. Yet, they are more than happy to ask me to assist them but not tell me anything about the reason for why I am helping them." I blurt out, probably looking like a mad woman to whoever is passing by.

Damon just listens to me in silence, his eyes never wavering from mine as I continue my angry rant. "And I am really annoyed that Elena keeps telling me to stay away from _you_, and not give me a proper reason as to why you're freaking dangerous!" I huff and folded my arms, concluding my rant… _for now._

"You really should listen to her."

"I _have_ been, you are a lot harder to evade then they think." I grumble.

He snorts and flashes me a smile. "I am also very persistent too."

It made me smile too. "I've noticed, you wouldn't stop hassling me and popping up from nowhere, and then you proposed this _partnership_." I added.

Damon takes a step forward, placing a hand on my shoulder; I flinch because of the reason that I don't like people touching me, but ignore it.. "I think we're past the _partnership_ since Bonnie blew up the necklace I wanted." He says. "It looks like we're _sort of_ friends?"

I blink at him. "Friends?" I repeat dumbly. "You think that I am _your_ friend?"

He shrugs casually, removing his hand from my shoulder. "You haven't tried to kill me or anything." He states coolly.

Still not believing what I have just heard. "Wait, since when did we become friends?" I ask confused.

He laughs and comes up beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me back to the bar. "Since I brought you coffee and food earlier, that's when." He replies.

Staring at him in silence with a baffled expression as I duck out from under his arm, he smirks and opens the door for me, and I walk in and over to the bar with him trailing along behind me.

I sit at the bar because everywhere else is taken, sensing Damon come up from behind and sit next to me. "Are you hungry?" He asks, his eyes once more locked onto mine with that studious gaze of his and his lips were in a slight smile.

"A little, I guess, why? Are you hungry?" I respond calmly, as I looked around the bar.

"I am famished. I could eat many humans, including _you_." He says jokingly, giving me one of his famous smirks.

I smile at him. "Oh, I don't taste nice and I thought you ate earlier?" I question.

He shakes his head as a man comes over. "Can I get two hamburgers and fries and one beer and–"He looks at me for my answer in what I would like to drink.

"May I have a bourbon and coke, please?"

The man nods as he writes it down, walking off to give our order to the chef. "What were we talking about? Oh right, you feeling left out and no one telling you anything." He lightly teased, giving me a wink. "What would you like to know and I will do my best to answer your questions."

"Why did you want the necklace?" I bluntly ask, watching him carefully.

He regards me for a moment as he thought about his answer; it was as if I could see the cogs in his brain ticking. "To free a woman from a tomb, I guess you could call her my girlfriend, her name was Katherine. I have been looking for a very long time to break the curse on that tomb that Bonnie's great great great grandmother put on it to protect her for me and in return I promised to protect her family." He explains as he watched my reaction, which was neutral to his explanation.

"Okay, that makes sense to me and would explain why you were after Bonnie. But, if the necklace is gone Damon, how will you get her out?" I muse to myself more than actually asking him.

He sighs, and nods his head in the direction of Bree who was talking to some customers. "I was hoping she would help which was why we were here in the first place, but, it doesn't look like she can. Basically it was that necklace, a comet and a spell and that's it." He says softly, sounding almost sad.

I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it lightly, a comforting gesture. "Don't sound so glum, there has to be another way, there can't be just _one_ way to anything, and there almost always is another." I said reassuringly.

He gives me a half smile. "You're pretty nice when you're not having one of your mood swings. I like this version of you better." He says.

"I never used to be all mood swingy you know, that was only recent, and I never used to be bitchy either, things change and so do people, Damon." I reply flatly, removing my hand from his shoulder and looking at the guy who brought us our food.

"What changed?" He asks directly picking up a chip and putting it into his mouth.

"You're nosey."

"I'm curious, there's a difference." He points out, eating another chip.

The guy came back and put our drinks in front of us and I smiled my thanks at him before turning to Damon. "Funny that, I thought it was the same thing." I quipped. "How about we change the subject, I don't feel like talking about it right now." I say distractly as I pick off the pickles from my burger.

Damon shrugs it off and left it be and stole one of my chips. "Okay. Why aren't you eating your pickles, what's wrong with you?" He jokes as he stole my pickles from my plate.

"Answer to that question is simple, pickles are gross and there are many things wrong with me." I reply as I stole three of his chips as compensation for the pickles and a chip he took from me, not that I was complaining about the pickles.

He feigns mock shock. "You're very strange." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know." I mumble, taking a huge bite out of my burger and then taking a huge gulp and then another of my bourbon and coke before it was gone.

He leans over. "You're very _pretty._" He breathes, staring at me with those blue eyes of his, a smirk tainting those lips of his.

I choke on the remainder of my drink I had gulped down. "Will you stop with the constant flirting or whatever it is you are doing?" I say as I grab his beer and took a sip from it.

"I will when you stop looking the way you do and you owe me a beer if you intend on finishing that."

I roll my eyes at him and set his drink down in front of him, just as Bree comes up to replace another for him. "Here you go." She says.

"I'll have one too, please." I spoke up, with a faint smile on my lips. "And another Bourbon and coke as well."

She smirks at me as she sets it down in front of me, and then goes and gets me the other drink I asked for. "Here you go." I say with a slight smirk as I pushed the beer towards him. "I owe you a beer don't I?"

He grins at me. "I was kidding."

"Really, I didn't notice." I say with mild sarcasm. "How about I share my beer then? I have the first half and you have the rest, only if you don't mind sharing?"

He raises his beer and I do the same. "I like the sounds of that and no, I don't mind sharing." He replied as Bree came back and set my other drink down in front of me.

I down my half and slide the bottle over to Damon. "All yours." I say as I made a face when trying to suppress a gag, damn that was nasty, how did I drink it the first time?

* * *

Hours have passed and Damon and I were still at the bar, we were doing shots with Bree and other patrons. "Ready. Go!" Bree commanded and downed her shot.

I quickly reach for my bourbon shot and down it before Damon's even touched his lips and slammed it down on the bar, and shot Damon a smile. "Do you need a bib?" I playfully teased as I made a mock sad face.

Damon wiped his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He quipped back, raising his eyebrows quickly to make his point.

I shrug at him in a non-caring manner. "And I'm sorry you dribble your alcohol like a baby." I shot back, raising an eyebrow in a challenging gesture.

He just smirks at me and I grin at him full knowing I had won, turning to Bree and drumming the table with my hands. "Another round, Bree?" I ask suggestively.

"Honey, you should be on the floor…" A woman said beside me.

Facing her, I cock my head to the side and smile. "I'm not even drunk," I whisper loud enough for Damon and whoever was listening. "It doesn't affect me."

"We'll just have to change that." Damon said beside me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Maybe I am, Miss Romanoff."

I grin at him and lean in close. "Good luck with that." And with that I slid off the chair and saunter over to the pool table to play a game or two. Some girls were setting up for another game, to play, making my way over to them. "Hey, mind if I join?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yeah sure you can, sweetheart." The younger of the two replied and her red-haired friend nodded in response as she handed me a pool stick.

"Great, you two verse me?" I take the offered pool stick that the red haired girl held out.

"Cool. I'm Julia, and this is Kate." The blonde named Julia introduced.

I smile at them. "I'm Vera."

We had played about three games in a row, I won the first two and they won the last. Already we were halfway into our fourth; I was leaning over getting ready for my next shot, concentrating really hard on the ball I wanted to hit and then BAM! I hit it hard and it went into the corner hole opposite me. I smiled at them and they politely clapped me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and motioned to the girls that I had to take it, quickly running out of the bar to answer it, tripping on some air, how I managed that I do not know. "Jenna? Hey…" I answered awkwardly as I picked myself up, using the railing as support.

"_Hey Vera, just checking to make sure you're okay."_ She says calmly on the other end. "_Did I catch you at a bad time?_"

"No, no you didn't. Thanks for calling Jen, I really appreciate it and to answer your question I am fine just struggling to sleep at the moment." I lie, running a hand through my hair and peering out into the darkness.

I hear her chuckle on the other end which made me smile. "_You, having a hard time sleeping, I find that hard to believe."_

"I know weird right?"

_"It is, especially when you're the early riser in the family_, _anyway, I better let you go, just called to make sure you're okay kiddo. See you tomorrow and sleep well."_

"Will do."

The line went dead and I pressed the end button, turning around to head back into the bar when I sense something and whipped around to punch a dark figure in what I presumed was their face. He stumbled back and growled at me, and I put up my fists just as he was about to rush at me; moving out of his way so he falls down the stairs.

I walk down the stairs and stood over him, and kicked him in the ribs which sent him a few inches away in front of me. "Who are you asshole? And why did you try to attack me, assuming you know who I am and what I am, that was very stupid." I said in a low voice.

He gets up on all fours. "I'm not after you." He replies flatly as he brings himself to stand.

"Then if you weren't after me, then you were going to use me for bait to get to Damon Salvatore, is that correct?" I clarify, quickly figuring it out what he had intended.

He evilly smirks. "You're smart." He responds.

"Not just a pretty face." I replied as my index finger circles my face to emphasize my facial features.

"Do you know why I am after him?"

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway." I groan loudly, really not caring why he is here.

He snorts and shakes his head at me. "He killed my girlfriend, Lexi." He snarls.

Realisation hits me, this whole trip had _bad idea_ written all over it and I should have realised from the start that something was off about Bree; she seemed too friendly and accommodating, however her bitterness about Damon leaving her should have tipped me off but it didn't. Damon had no idea that that witch in there was double crossing him in revenge because I assume that Lexi was her friend and this dick here is too because she was dead. _The bitch_. I thought angrily.

"Do you get it now?"

"Shut up!" I snap at him. "You're not going to kill him."

"No?" The veins around his eyes appeared and his eyes went completely black. "Then I'll kill you instead, taking away something he cares about so he knows how it feels to lose someone he loves."

He blurs over to me and grabs me by the shoulders going in for the kill, but I reacted instinctively and was prepared, I head-butted him and rose my left leg and kicked him hard in the chest that sent him flying a few miles into an alleyway up ahead.

"Good kick." Damon said from behind me, making me turn around to see him with an impressed look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." I nod in response.

He blurs off over to the alleyway and I sprint off after him, only to find Damon on the ground and the unnamed vampire standing over him. He lands a blow to Damon's knees, making Damon grunt in pain. "Ugh! What the hell?" Damon groans as he holds one of his knees.

I watch as the vampire blurs over to some barrels, picks it up like it was nothing and bring it over to Damon to pour it all over him.

Then I suddenly realise what he was about to do and run over to Damon. "No!" I shout out.

He bares his fangs at me and I take a step back from Damon really not wanting a repeat of yesterday involving my throat or worse… me ending up dead..

"Who are you?" Damon says through gritted teeth.

The vampire shakes his head. "That's perfect. You have no idea." He says incredulously as if he thought Damon would know.

"Obviously he doesn't know who you are; otherwise he wouldn't have asked you." I said sarcastically, throwing my arms out wide in frustration.

The vampire narrows his eyes at me. "He killed my girlfriend." He then goes back to pouring petrol all over Damon again. "What did she do to you, huh?" He shouts down at Damon. "She went to visit Stefan and you killed her!"

"I didn't kill her." Damon calmly responds, only to be kicked in the face after.

"Liar!" The vampire shouts angrily.

I frown in confusion, this time I obviously couldn't figure out what is happening, as far as I know Lexi is the reason why Damon was getting his ass kicked?

He took out a lighter from the front of his pocket and I knew I need to do something to stop him; my brain was refusing to think for me because it was in panic mode.

"I didn't kill her…" Damon repeats. "She's alive… It was a random vampire that died that night, not her, although I was intending for it to be her but something happened, another vampire stupidly got himself caught and Lexi managed to get away." He explains honestly as he rolls onto his back to see the vampire who was attacking him.

I look down at him, at the back of his head and something told me he was telling the truth. The vampire kicked Damon in the face again making him fall back, and that is when his eyes laid on mine and something inside me was telling me to do something, to save him from this vampire.

"She loved you, you know." I stammered out, as I slowly inched towards Damon. "I talked to her for a bit but I could tell she loved someone. It was plainly obvious."

I continued. "I don't know where she is at the moment, but I can tell you for certain, Damon isn't lying, he is telling the _truth_." I said softly, looking down at Damon who had his eyes closed. "Your girlfriend will pop up eventually, I can assure you that, if she loves you, she will."

He lit the lighter again.

"No!" I knelt down over Damon, my arms hovering over his chest to prevent any harm coming to him. "Don't do this, please? Lexi was a good vampire like his brother Stefan, and I can tell you are too."

Damon moaned out in pain, and the vampire still had the lighter and wasn't wavering.

"_Please_, don't kill him… She's alive." I say evenly.

He growls and picks up Damon by the labels of his shirt with his supernatural strength, looks at him with anger briefly before tossing him aside with ease. Damon hit the wall of a building and fell down onto his face, I look on in shock. "Thank you." I breathe while keeping my eyes on Damon's fallen frame.

"It wasn't for you." He says sadly and blurs off.

I stay on the ground for moment and then got up and went over to Damon; I roll him on to his back. "Are you okay?" I ask, slightly worried.

"No."

"Here…" I whisper offering my wrist out for him to take a little blood so he can heal up quickly.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with an odd look before he gently shoves my arm away. "No, Vera." He mumbles.

I pursue my lips in annoyance. "I am trying to help you, Damon."

"I know and thank you, but no blood… from you." He says as he reaches for his knees.

"Why?"

"Just no…"

"Fine then, suffer slowly, and be stupid." I huff as I help him in a sitting position, which made him wince slightly from the pain.

"Don't be like that." He whispers.

"Like what?" I snap, a little offended by his refusal, even a little confused as to why I was feeling that way. I put his arm around my shoulder and lift him up with ease, he leans his full weight on me.

He chuckles a little. "Upset." His arm tightens around my neck a little. "I refused your blood because I don't want to kill you or hurt you, understand?" He explained, groaning a bit as we started walking.

"As far as I can tell, you seem to be in complete control of your vampirism." I quip, as my grip tightens around his waist because I thought it had been slipping. "And I was just trying to help you heal quickly."

"That's a very good observation, Vera."

"Shut up."

"Okay then." I could hear the smirk in his voice and for some reason I wanted to drop him on the floor, but I didn't, not saying that he didn't deserve it though, which he did. "Admit you were worried and I will."

"_Damon_, I swear I will drop you on your ass if you don't shut up now!"

He starts laughing and I clench my jaw to stop myself from smiling or laughing, because I was angry or was I?

* * *

_I was in a field near my old home, sitting on a red rug writing in what looked like my diary, when I heard the grass crunching from behind me due to heavy feet._

_Turning around to meet the same blue eyes as mine, I looked at the person stunned and just she smiled. "Hey my baby girl, it's been awhile." She greets as she sits beside me, her hand shoots out quickly and tucks my dark locks behind my ear._

_"Mum."_

_She still wore her beautiful smile._

_"Why are you her-"_

_She cuts me off with a shake of her head. "I'm allowed to check in on you every now and again. I get worried." She says softly, with a trace of sadness. "Alice really shouldn't have raised you, she was too young. It should have been the Gilberts."_

_"She did okay."_

_"She did, you turned out beautifully like I imagined you would." She praised, this time a sad smile on her lips as she gently stroked my cheek. "You've been through so much my darling, both of you girls."_

_I didn't speak, I couldn't, it's been too long and I was just drinking everything about her in; it had been too long that I was beginning to forget her and here she was and all the memories came flooding back of her and everything._

_A sigh escaped her lips. "Verity," She breathed looking up at the sky before her eyes locked on mine. "It's not over."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Niklaus."_

_The name sent a cold shiver down my spine, and made the hairs on my skin raise. The name stuck fear into me, and I began to shake._

_"You remember don't you, baby?" She whispered as she stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry."_

_"He's coming isn't he?" I choked out; the fear of seeing him again was too much and a tear escaped my eye._

_She nodded._

_I closed my eyes. "Great, that's just fucking wonderful." I mumbled._

_"Verity Rosemarie Romanoff!" My mother said in surprise, shocked at my swearing. "That's not very nice language."_

_"Sorry, I learnt it in New Orleans." I lamely said, looking down and avoiding her eyes._

_She raised an eyebrow. "New Orleans?"_

_"Long story."_

_"Another time then, baby?"_

_I smile sadly at her knowing this was a goodbye of sorts. "Yes mum, another time."_

I woke with a start and sat up abruptly, causing Damon to look over worriedly. "You okay?" He says calmly, worry evident in his tone.

Taking a little while to respond, I ran a shaky hand through my hair while the other hand rolled the window down.

"Vera?"

"I'm fine, thank you Damon." I say in a curt soft voice and look out the window. "How much further are we?"

"Keen to be rid of me, are we?" He jokingly replies. "We're about an hour away."

I didn't respond because that wasn't true, but mostly I was a little upset about my dream and only looked out the window, watching all the trees and occasional houses pass us by.

"Vera?"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"So why did you bring me with you?" I question, changing the subject and avoiding his answer, not really wanting to discuss my family or past much.

He gives me a small smile. "Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Vera." He responds. "You should give yourself more credit."

"Seriously?" I smirk at him.

He sighs, his eyes going back to focus on the road. "I don't know, you were there on the road all damsel in distress like and I knew it would piss off Stefan and Elena and…you're not the worst company in the world, Vera." He explains, looking over at me briefly, the look he gave was genuine and I could tell he was telling me the truth which made me feel better about the dream I just had.

I smile at him and look ahead of me. "I use to be more fun." I muse.

"You did okay."

"I saved your life." I gloat, giving him a sidelong glance.

He glances over. "I know." He replies calmly.

I squint my eyes at him. "And don't you forget it, Mr. Salvatore." I say in a gloating manner.

He just smirks at me and looks away.

* * *

Damon drives into the driveway of my home and looks over at me and I lazily look back at him, he didn't speak just looks at me quietly for a few minutes before getting out of the car, I heard my door open and a hand was lingering in front of me.

I look at him and smirk, taking it as he helps me out of the car. "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I jokingly say in the most feminine type of voice I had, which made him smirk.

"You're welcome, Miss Romanoff." He shoots back in a funny voice similar to mine only more manly like, giving me a wink.

I noticed that he still had a hold of my hand, it felt strangely _warm_ considering he hasn't had blood that I have seen him take; or it could be me? Damon must have known what I had thought or something because he had let go of my hand.

"Well, thank you for an interesting trip." I awkwardly said, nodding as I slink past him and away from his car. "See you round?"

"That you will, like you said, I'm a little hard to evade." He says with that smirk as he gave me a wave as he got into his car.

I quickly bolted into the house in case anything else weird happened or something, maybe I was over thinking the hand thing – I was sweaty because it was warm out and it wasn't his hands. I mentally shrug it off and entered the house.

I didn't get much of a foot in the door before I was rushed at and bear hugged by Jenna. "Oh god!" I yelp in surprise.

"I was so worried!" Jenna said rapidly as she held my face in her hands and began checking my face, wincing as she saw the gash on the side of my head. "You really did bump it good."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, my eye locked on Elena's who had come down the stairs with Stefan.

Jenna yanked me inside and closed the door behind me.

"How'd you get home?" She asked.

"Uh… Damon Salvatore dropped me off." I say honestly.

"Oh…" She trails off as I saw her eyes land on my tattoo, _oh shit_. "You have a tattoo?" She says distractly as she stares at it.

"Uh… yeah, pretty cool huh?" I say in fake excitement, flashing her my infectious smile I knew everyone loved.

She nods still looking at it like it's the most awesome thing she has ever seen. "It is, want some coffee?"She asks.

"Yes please."Jenna leaves the hall and heads into the kitchen and I am left there with Elena and Stefan staring at me. "I really don't want to talk to you two right now." I warn, my tone changing as soon as Jenna was no longer around.

"Vera pl-"

"Until you decide to be more honest and open to me about stuff then you are welcome to speak to me again, Elena." I cut in, really not wanting to hear her excuse or whatever it was this time. "Until then, leave me alone."

I walk off past them and made my way to the kitchen, towards Jenna and the delicious coffee she was making for me. A part of me felt bad for talking to Elena like that, yet the other part didn't, and a very small part of me was unsure about everything in general.

* * *

**Author:** _So? Did you guys like it? Do you think Vera will ever talk to Elena? Will she actually talk to Stefan? Hmm? So many things are happening, the next chapter is going to be interesting. I do apologise guys, I really was busy. I feel so horrible, but I got it out there eventually for you. So I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter should only take two or three days tops. :)_


	9. Chapter 8: Unpleasantville

**Story Title: **When darkness falls the danger follows

**Full Summary:** Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural; it's something a girl like Vera quickly realizes after being away for a while; however, when it has something to do with her friend Elena Gilbert, it will be a hard thing to come to terms with. Can she help protect the doppelganger or perish doing so?

**Rating:** MA+

**Genres:** Horror, Action, Adventure, Romance, and Drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or its characters they are the created works of L. J. Smith, not me; I am just a lowly fan who adores these characters.

**Author's Note:** Oh wow what a long awaited update! Sorry! I have a life that involves evil assessments and work that takes me away from my love of writing (Truly evil). And also, I wanted to post this up before tomorrow because it's my birthday and I will be incredibly lazy and eating food like a fat shit... mmm cake. Also let me just pre-warn you some things in this chapter...

There is sleep overs in this chapter and muffins, Russian words (Which I will translate in the end of this chapter) and plenty Damon and Vera scenes to make up for me taking so long, not to mention this chapter is hella long, as in ten thousand words long. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unpleasantville **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

It's been ten minutes and I've already been through our damn library looking for a way to get Katherine out. Thanks to Vera's brilliant thinking the other day it made me want to check our library to see if there was anything regarding a curse or anything and so far it's a big fat _no_.

I tossed another book aside and grabbed another, leafing through the pages quickly with my vampire speed before tossing that aside as well.

My ears pricked as I heard soft footfalls on the wood, without even glancing over I knew it was my baby brother. Wonder what he wants? Probably has come to lecture me about something that I will probably not listen to, really don't know why he bothers sometimes.

Another couple of books were thrown aside by me, looking up and groaning outwardly.

"What are you looking for, Damon?" Stefan piped up.

I used the shelf to lean on with both my hands on them as I searched a shelf at my eye level, trying to ignore him the best I could as I search for what I am looking for. "Not your concern." I curtly say, wishing he'd get lost already.

"You know, putting Vera in harm's way is my concern."

I laugh a tiny laugh. "What are you talking about?" I say with amusement, as I skimmed the pages of a book.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." He said flatly.

"Oh yeah! Vera and I had a blast." I say casually turning to look at him and giving him a slight smirk full knowing that this will annoy him, then returning to the book I had in my hands and then dropping it at my feet.

"I get it. You're bitter because one of us gets to be with the one we love, so you kidnap their friend to get back at me; only because Katherine is out of reach, unless there is another way to get in that tomb? Is that what Bree said?" He questions me, trying to get answers out of me, although he was right about some but not the bitter part.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." I reply in a flat tone, kneeling slightly to look at some books.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." He responds.

I look at him seriously for a few seconds. "Don't you have school?" I say calmly, flashing another annoyed smile at him, secretly hoping he got the hint to leave me alone.

He smiles a little, probably knowing that it'll irritate me, it did. I turned away and pull out a thick book. "Stay away from Vera." He warns as he walks off.

I look up to watch his retreating form, a little annoyed at what he said, squinting my eyes a little. "_Make_ me." I mutter as I held onto the book tightly.

I think I may pay her a visit today, only because he told me not to and because she messed around with a few of my things. I laugh inwardly to myself about Stefan thinking that his warning about staying away from Vera has any affect on me.

* * *

**Vera's POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't had the chance to write in you for awhile now, been a little preoccupied with things._

_Anyway, just a little update, Damon and I are now friends; his words… okay maybe now mine too. I haven't seen him in a day or two since Atlanta. Kind of miss his presence, merely because I have gotten used to it – who knows? He may be annoying but I think he is starting to grow on me; he isn't that bad like everyone says he is, maybe there is hope for this supposedly evil vampire after all._

_Another thing to mention, I had a dream about my mother telling me about Klaus. I really hope it was just a dream and it wasn't a prophetic dream or something, because to tell you the truth I am actually scared to think that he could come back to finish me and Alice off, even little Fiona too. That thought alone keeps me awake at night and it's something I am terrified to think about coming true. It was good seeing her again, even if it was in my dreams. _

_I wonder about that Lexi vampire chick I met, where is she? I hope she is okay._

_That's the doorbell, better go and grab it._

_Later,_

I shove my diary under my bed, then picked up Fiona who was sound asleep and walk out of my room to answer the front door in my grey trackies and blue tee, my hair up in a high pony, my bare feet making padding sounds on the floorboards.

Opening the front door to reveal Damon standing there, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey." I casually greet.

"Thank you for your little trickery in switching a few things around in my room like colour coordinating my clothes, really loved my toothpaste tasting like foot cream, and the powder replacing my shampoo? And let's not forget me having to remake my bed when I got back, and also finding out that I have no cologne and only empty bottles instead." He greeted as he listed off the pranks I did upon him, an annoyed smile on his lips as he said this. "Thank you so much for that by the way."

"You're very much welcome Damon, and in my defense, at the time I was annoyed at you for telling me what to do and feeding me your blood… not to mention very, _very_ bored." I reply back in amusement, thoroughly enjoying that it succeeded to annoy him. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your scent gave it away, and I also knew it couldn't have been my saint of a brother."

"Ah, damn."

A strange look passed his features and he pointed at me. "Why are you home and not at school?" He questioned.

"I haven't been sleeping well, and decided to catch up on some rest and to also spend time with Fiona." I explain leaving out the parts about my major art assessment that's due at the end of term and I haven't even started it, oh and the fact I have no car either and because I am a prideful stubborn bitch that refuses to ask Elena or Jenna for a lift and or borrow their cars, I thought absently as my hand stroked Fiona's little head. Yep. That seemed about right. "I'd invite you in but I'm not su-"

"I've already been invited in."

I stare into his eyes to see if he was lying, but was only met with the truth. "Okay, then." I breathe out, opening the door wide to allow him in.

He steps inside and I close the door behind him, he stands there with a calm, relaxed look on his face, with his hands behind his back. I awkwardly smile at him and stand there before realising my host manners. "Oh, um… can I offer you a drink or some muffins? I just baked them this morning." I say calmly.

He flashes me a toothy grin. "What kind of muffins?" He asks.

"Blueberry." I reply.

He raises his eyebrows. "I would love one." He says with enthusiasm, making me grin proudly at my hard work.

I lead the way into the kitchen, from the corner of my eye I saw him pull up a chair at the dining table. "So, Damon," I start as I pull out a plate to put a muffin on. "What brings you here?"

"I was just checking up on you, and to see if we could hang out." He says evenly, but I picked up on that there was something else that he was here for.

"That's sweet." I say, walking over to him and placing his muffin down in front of him, and a glass of milk. "But cut the crap, why are you really here?" Sitting opposite him now as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Can't I enjoy some time with a friend?"

"Damon." I warned.

"I need help."

"Is it to get Katherine out of the tomb?"

He doesn't say anything and picks at his muffin, but he didn't have to, his body language gave it away.

"What do you want from me? I'm not a witch." I sigh, as I look at Fiona who was fast asleep on my shoulder; lucky her, at least one of us is sleeping well.

"I know that, Vera." He takes a bite out of the muffin and moans. "This is really good by the way."

"Thank you." I smile at him. "You were saying." I prompted.

He took a large gulp of milk before answering. "I was hoping you knew something."

I nod slowly, so he was after my help and he wasn't here to visit, that's a shame and here I was thinking he was here to hang out with me. Turns out he is only here for information. "I see." I mumble.

"Do you?"

"No. But why don't you use Bonnie and her grandmother? They are Emily's descendants, are they not? Both of them combined could break that curse." I say casually with a lazy shrug.

"How do you know about Emily? I never told you about her or mentioned her."

Shit…. Well, I really screwed up this time by pretending not to know more than I should, it would seem that it got me caught. "I know more than you do about this town." I reply, answering his question for him.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, suit yourself, just letting you know my family was here before yours even settled here." I say with a matter of fact tone.

He was quiet, and I could see him thinking as he silently ate his muffin.

"My family has lived here for a thousand years Damon; you could say we were Mystic Fall's keepers. It's our job to know the in's and out's of this town, as well as protect it." I explain, hopefully he understands what I am saying and believes me this time. "I know about the Bennet family and you, who do you think tipped the council off about vampires being in Mystic Falls?"

"That was your family?" He said in disbelief. "But Olivia was good friends with me and Stefan, she wouldn't have."

"Olivia would never have, you're right; it was her brothers John and Avery; they too loved Katherine and were very jealous about her liking the Salvatore brothers over them; it's all in her diaries." I agree with a smug smirk.

"So you know the whole story then?"

"Remember that reporter douche? Remember him saying that the founding families are handed down diaries?" I hint.

I saw realisation flash in his eyes, his face never gave it away but his eyes did; very expressive they were – should tell him to be more careful about that. "That would explain some things." He mutters.

I smile at him. "I've got more things than the council does, sweetheart; way more, in terms of information." I wink at him.

"Any informa-"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Damon. I've read all the books." I state in annoyance, especially at him doubting me. "You've got a better chance in getting the Bennet witches to help you, that's the only other way."

"That's easy said than done." He huffs, pushing his plate aside and downing his milk completely.

"I'm sorry, that's your best bet." I say evenly as I switch Fiona over to the other shoulder. "My suggestion is, better start playing nice."

"I tried that earlier at the Grill and was met with passive aggression." He sighs as he slumps into his chair.

"Try harder! Jeez Damon, for someone who really wants this chick out, you are not making it any easier for yourself." I snap, and then instantly regretting what I had said when I saw the look on his face. "Oh _shit_, sorry, that came out really harsh."

"No. You're right." He says softly, his eyes regarding me for a moment.

"I am? Oh, okay." I mumble, still feeling bad for the harshness in how I said it to him.

"So my mission in order for them to help me, is to be _nice_?" He questions, sounding a little unsure.

I nod. "It is hard, but they have a good reputation about them, you'd want a Bennet witch to help you Damon, trust me." I state firmly.

He nods slowly, digesting what I had told him, it may not have been what he had wanted to hear but it was better than nothing in my opinion.

"Did you really come here to hang or just get information?" I boldly questioned him. He looked briefly offended, or is that what I assumed his face to look like? Who knows?

"No," He sighs. "Okay yes, but I did plan to also hang with you too."

"So?"

"Mostly hang."

I nod slowly, a small smile creeping on my face. "Well, that's nice to hear. I'd be extremely hurt to find out if you were only hanging with me to use me for information to get Katherine out." I suggest in a subtle way. "Good to know you wanted to _mostly_ hang with me."

He gave me a smirk. "Didn't I say we were friends?"

I pretended to play dumb. "You did?"

He gives me a look and I smile innocently at him, which made him shake his head with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Damon had left and I am still home alone with no idea where everyone was. It's eight thirty at night; Fiona is still awake just staring back at me as I began buttoning up her onesie jumpsuit after changing her nappy, she left me a nice little surprise to clean. How sweet.

I picked her up and brought her over to her crib and place her in carefully, tucking her in under her blanket. "Night my little girl, sleep well." I say softly as I leant over to place a kiss on her little forehead.

Walking over to the lamp near the rocker, turning it off and then leaving the room, and closing the door behind me; she was easy to put to sleep.

I went into my room, but before I entered it, my phone went off and I answered it. "Hello?" I answered lazily.

"Hello Vera." A familiar male's voice spoke in a creepy tone, only I couldn't place the voice.

"Who is this?" I calmly replied, looking behind me in case someone decided to jump out and scare me.

He snickers. "I'm the one you hit with your car, remember?" He hints.

My eyes grew wide. "Who is this?" I repeat calmly, but he didn't respond because the line went dead and I checked the caller ID to see the number only to find a private one.

My phone vibrated again and I yelped, only to realise it was my message tone; mentally smacking myself for being so wussy at the moment, even though I am not normally, but to be fair that call freaked me out.

The message was from Damon, I frowned. I don't remember giving my number to him, I read it.

_Hey, what are you wearing? – Damon._

I laughed out loud and covered my mouth, realising I was really close to my daughters room. I listened carefully to see if she was making any noise but heard nothing, and went into my room, closing the door behind me.

_I am completely naked and how'd you get my number?_

I texted back and within two seconds was met with his response.

_Ooh! You're teasing, I like it! I compelled Caroline to give it to me. ;) _

I shake my head, ever the flirt he was, this friendship will be interesting I could already tell we will get along, I texted my response back.

_You'll never know! Muhahaha! And not cool, Damon, not cool, thought you were meant to play it nice?_

I flop onto my bed, only to get his response within another two seconds.

_Maybe I should come over? And that is only for the witch, you never mentioned anyone else._

I sigh and roll onto my back, thinking of a smart response.

_I meant everybody, if you want something badly you've got to play nice to everyone, not just one person._

I pressed the send button, and then his quick response flashed across my phones screen.

_Can you open your window, you liar! You're not even naked, I am really disappointed here._

I toss my phone aside and roll off my bed and pad over to my window, opening it and stepping back as he climbed in.

"I thought you said you were naked?"

I gave him a '_are you serious'_ look as I folded my arms.

"Cute Pj's by the way." He points out as he closed my window for me.

I was wearing just Elmo silk boxers with a black singlet. "Why are you here?" I question, ignoring the compliment.

"Stefan's annoying me, so I came here." He shrugs walking around my room, his eyes wandering everywhere and I blush as I realised my underwear drawer was open, showing some red lace panties hanging out that I rushed over to stuff them back in, closing it quickly. "Nice panties." He says with his back to me as he picked up my panda toy from my bed.

I walk over to him and took the toy from his hands and placed it back on the bed. "Stop touching things, please." I politely request.

"I like your room, it's cozy, clean and… _different_." He comments, as he looked around the green painted room, and white coloured furniture, he glanced back at me with a slight smirk on his lips.

I inhaled a breath and exhaled it. "Thank you." I respond and walk past him and over to my window to make sure it's locked. "I'm actually kind of glad you're here."

"Really?" He says, with a bit of slight amusement and minor surprise in his tone.

I spun around. "It's not like that," Going over to my bed to sit on it, cross legged as I continued. "I got a call a couple of minutes ago. It was from that vampire that I hit a couple of nights ago."

His expression changed immediately and turned serious. "Did he – Are you okay?" He asked, quickly changing whatever it was he was going to ask before the latter.

"I am a little freaked out because I don't recognise the voice." I said in a rushed voice, my eyes watching him as he sat down on the opposite end of the bed, his face was very serious.

"My question is why he is after you in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I mumbled, looking down at my blanket as I fiddled with it absently.

I felt him touch my knee, patting it. "Don't worry," He reassured. "Nothing will happen to you while I am here."

"You promise?" I whispered.

He smiles a little. "I promise, _Vera_."

Something in the way he said that put me at ease, like; I knew I could trust him to keep me safe that nothing would get me as long as he was around. I smiled a little at him. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" He flashed me a toothy grin as he lay down across my bed, sighing as he made himself comfortable.

"Damon –"

"Goodnight Vera." He breathes as he closes his eyes with a playful smirk on his lips.

"You are not sleeping here, in my bed." I laugh as I playfully shove him.

He rolls to his side, propping an arm up so his head could rest on it. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He flirts and gives me a playful wink.

"It's not the hands I'm worried about." I say with a big grin. "Jenna will kill me if she found a guy in my room let alone in my bed."

"That's okay I can be gone by morning." He winks at me. "She won't even know I was here."

I didn't comment on that as began to I lift him up and began pushing him off the bed. "Okay, off, off, I need to sleep." I say with a strained voice, he was heavier than I thought.

He stands over me, a serious expression once more. "I'll be sitting over there." He calmly points out to my bean bag over by the corner near my book case and desk. "To make sure he doesn't come during the night. We don't know if he's been invited in."

I look up at him, squinting my eyes. "That's a little creepy, Damon. Having you watch me as I sleep, a little too Edward Cullen for my liking." I comment uncomfortably.

He rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "I am a far better, _hotter_ vampire than that crappy excuse for a vampire, seriously? Sparkles?" He rants.

I smile at him as I got under the blankets. "Night, Damon. Feel free to read my books and use my laptop and do stay the hell out of my underwear drawer, help yourself to whatever food and muffins." I yawn as I turn over and away from him.

I hear my drawers opening. "I'm serious, Damon!" I warn, not looking over. He titched and mumbles about me being _no fun_ as he plopped heavily onto my bean bag.

* * *

I woke up with a start because I had dreamt that I had gotten eaten by a big fluffy zombie bunny.

Looking over to the corner of my room to find Damon gone, and then feeling relieved because that means I could have a shower without him perving on me. Quickly jumping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom to have a shower.

Ten minutes later I came out naked, of course I checked before I left my bathroom. No Damon. I immediately began dressing in denim shorts, and a woolen black and white loose cardigan like shirt that came to my elbows, a black singlet underneath it in case it was see through. Putting on some socks and my converse shoes, and then my ring; afterwards I touched my neck where my necklace used to sit, feeling extremely naked and exposed without it.

Grabbing my brown backpack from near the door, and then exiting my room, leaving the door open so people knew I am not in there and then began walking to the front door, I turned the doorknob and opened the door only to drop my jaw in surprise.

"Hey bitch."

I had to blink a few times, even rub my eyes. I couldn't believe that my older sister Alice was standing in front of me. "Alice?" I stutter out stupidly.

She was grinning at me, and for a moment I was lost in those hazel eyes of hers and her unnatural red hair that was actually her real hair was way curlier than mine and sat around her shoulders. She had beautiful skin that was olive toned, but had seen the sun recently because her skin was now tanned; must be our father's genetics and not mothers. She was taller than I, standing at about 5'10, whereas I was the runt of the litter standing at about 5'6. And she wore brown jeans and a red singlet with a black cardigan and flats.

"Surprised to see me?" She said in amusement, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"A little, yes. Where are John and the boys?" I asked.

"I left them in New Orleans, they were driving me up the wall, so, I packed up my bagss and said I'd be back in three weeks, lucky for me, John understood that I needed a break." Alice explained a little dramatically, with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow." I breathed; trying to take all of what she had said in. "Shit, I have to go to school."

"Late?"

"No, but I will be."

Alice pointed out at the driveway. "Noticed your car isn't there, sold or totaled?"

"Not sure." I replied with some uncertainty myself, cause even I didn't know the damage that was done to it, only _Damon_ does.

Alice nodded slowly in understanding. "Lucky for you little sis' I brought my car with me." She pointed to her Camouflage green 2005 Jeep wrangler ute. "Need a lift?"

I looked around over her shoulder and saw her jeep, and it made me wonder has her driving changed at all? "Sure, that'd be great thanks." I hesitantly agreed, anything is better than being late.

She winked at me and pulled her sunglasses down from atop her head, aviators, classic Alice style.

I hastily closed the front door behind me and followed her down to the car. Soon as I got there I opened the door and basically had to hoist myself up into her car, once I was seated I began buckling up.

"Ready?" Alice said in excitement as she put it into gear.

"Ye-"I was cut off as she sped off down the street, me gripping onto the handle and the dashboard for dear life and extreme fear.

Seven minutes later she pulled up into the schools driveway and I quickly opened the door and clamored out, happy to be out of her car and away from her crazy assed speeding; getting up off the ground to grab my backpack and close the door.

"Bye Vera."

"By-bye." I said weakly, averting my eyes from her, still a bit shaken up from her driving as I quickened my walking to be as far as possible from her and her car. I'd say her crazy driving has not changed at all from what I have just gone through.

* * *

Later that night I had gone for a walk with Fiona, it had only lasted 20 minutes because of the fact that during the walk I received a rather spooky text from what I assumed was the stalker vampire – saying that: "_he was watching us."_

I had rushed all the way home, actually, I ran with the pram in tow. I got to the front porch didn't bother about lifting the pram just grabbed Fiona, while looking around as I ran up the steps and quickly opened the front door with Fiona in my arms.

I slammed the door and rushed down the hall.

"Vera?" I heard Elena's voice call out, which made me stop mid-opening my room. "Vera, are you okay?"

I look back with an odd look, probably at the stupid question that was asked of me – obviously I wasn't okay. Damon and Stefan were poking their heads out and I just opened my door and went inside to get ready; because I have 15 minutes before Alice gets here to look after Fiona for me.

Elena had entered my room; she must have seen the fear in my eyes. "Vera?" She softly called my name from the doorway as I was putting Fiona down on my bed.

"What?" I said in a strained voice, straightening my back but not looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a soft reassuring, nervous voice.

"No."

She looks back at the boys and motions for them that she's got this, she steps into my room, closing the door behind herself. "What happened? You look scared." She sat on the bed and gently caressed Fiona's face to soothe her.

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black strapless dress with white polka dots and roses, it had a bodice and it flared out at the bottom, very fifties. I began undressing. "Why do you care?" I snapped at her as I pulled on my dress and zipping it up from behind.

Elena looked genuinely hurt by my words. "_Vera, Please_. I am sorry. Believe me I care about you a lot..." I was about to speak and say something harsh, when the next words she uttered threw me off. "You're like a sister to me."

The words she said struck hard because I had been an idiot and I could feel a lump in my throat and a tightening in my chest that I went over to her and sat beside her, threw my arms around her neck and gave her a bone crushing hug, which is weird for me because I am a no PDA kind of girl.

I could feel her hug back, and in those quiet seconds in each other's arms, an unspoken acceptance was made.

After our hug, I began getting ready with Elena's help who was doing my hair into a bun for me, as I was pulling on my heels that were a peep toe kind, I zipped them both up at the front. "What you saw earlier was me scared for Fiona's life." I pipe up, breaking the silence between us.

"Is there a vampire stalking you too?"

I turn around and look at her. "Yes, how'd you know? Did Damon say anything?" I say confusedly.

She gave me a strange look. "Damon? How does he know?" She asked.

"I got a weird phone call last night, and Damon somehow got my number from Caroline, and he slept over here… on the beanbag over there." I confessed, somehow feeling guilty and dirty all of a sudden, like I had gotten caught half naked making out in a closet.

"Damon slept here?"

"He offered to watch me – This is sounding weird now isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Elena agreed, giving me another weird look as she fixed my bun, tying a red Bandana around the bun.

"It's not, I swear. He just wanted to make sure the vampire didn't get me while I slept… I was worried and he offered to stay the night." I added, instantly wishing I had kept shut about it.

"That's _nice_ of him." Elena sarcastically said as she went into my bathroom, reappearing with my make-up bag. "I will help you with foundation-"

"No, skimp on it, not enough time Alice will be here soon, just eyeliner, mascara and lipstick." I say hurriedly as I reach out to pat Fiona's thigh. "You are tired little girl, aren't you?"

Elena helped apply my eyeliner on my top lid for me, doing the cat style flick for me, and I applied the mascara and red lipstick.

The doorbell rang, and I grabbed my leather jacket quickly and scooped Fiona up into my arms, opening the door to leave my room. Elena was not far behind me.

"Hey, Alice thanks for coming on short notice." I politely greet going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

She gives me a smile and holds out her arms for Fiona. "Anytime Vera, Auntie Alice is so happy to babysit for my little niece." She cooed as she nuzzled Fi's neck.

"Guys this is my older sister Alice, Alice this is Stefan, Damon and Elena… You know her. Okay now that we are acquainted let's go otherwise we are going to be late." I ordered, once again giving Alice a peck on her cheek and mouthing thanks before heading out the door.

I walked across the front lawn speedily, because I am stickler for being early. Damon sped up behind me and snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You look _very_, _very_ sexy tonight." He breathed down my neck, an attempt at flirting no doubt.

I shrugged out of his grasp and shuddered in disgust. "Could you be anymore gross?" I gagged, giving him a backward glance before stalking off over to his car.

"It's a compliment!" He called out defensively before catching up to me, opening the driver's side. "Oh you're up front by the way."

"Why, so you can feel my leg up like last time? No thanks, I am sitting in the back." I retorted as I got in the backseat and slid over to the left side.

He looked back at me with a smirk. "Are you sure you want to be sitting behind me?" He said with a wink.

I realised what he had meant, he could still sneakily reach around and get me, but it was too late to move as Elena had slid in beside me. Stefan was up front with Damon. "Damon." I said.

"Yes." His said innocently, his eyes caught mine in the review mirror.

"Just to let you know, I have heels on and I am not afraid to use them on you." I warned, hoping he got what I meant.

He chuckled lightly. "Duly noted, Vera." He replied as he turned on the stereo and began pulling away from the Gilbert home.

Looking over at Elena who was giving me a puzzled expression, I just shook my head and mouthed: "_explain later."_

She only nodded, and I looked away to stare out of the window, but not before catching Damon's eye's watching me briefly in the review mirror before they returned to the road again.

* * *

We arrived to the dance, walking into the entrance and looking around, Elena hanging onto Stefan's arm, Damon on her other side looking around for any threat.

His eyes met mine briefly and something of the likes of slight concern reflected in them or maybe I imagined that was what his eyes showed.

"You'll be fine too, just stay close by in my line of sight." He whispered, I felt his hand grip mine, so he must have overheard my conversation with Elena; he averted his gaze and his hand dropped back to his sides. It was a very casual, quick move.

Damon, Stefan and Elena had filled me in the car on what is going to happen, Elena is vamp food to draw out the stalker… not a good idea but I am not going to state this because Elena had made up her mind.

Although we had come in together Elena and Stefan drifted off, and so did Damon, leaving me standing in the middle of the entrance looking like a lost child so I clicked clacked over to the food and began stuffing my face whilst keeping watch; a very easy task to do.

My eyes wandered around and saw Elena, quickly piling my plate of food before making my way over to her. I sidled up beside her and with a big grin I offered a quiche. "Quiche?" I shout over the music.

She smiles at me and takes it. "Thanks. Oh wow, that's a lot of food." She laughs in amazement at my appetite, which didn't surprise me because that was everyone's reaction to my love of food.

"I have a fast metabolism." I joke with a wink, for all I know it could be true. I put the plate on the table so it was between us.

I wolf down a few pies and one sausage roll and leave some food for Elena, smiling at her as she stared on in horror at me. "You ate that so quickly…" She breathed.

"I was super hungry."

Caroline and Bonnie came over with extreme boredom written on their faces. "Having fun?" She asked as she bit into a quiche.

"No. But this took about two hours, so I am at least staying half of that." She said with mock enthusiasm that made Elena giggle as she pointed out her outfit, which looked very nice on her.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie said with venom.

I whip around to look behind Elena to see him surveying the crowd, and then looking back at Elena to see her response because it was her idea after all to be used as bait.

"He wanted to come…" Elena trailed off, looking over at me.

I put a hand on Elena's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I promise he'll behave." I reassured them.

"What are you and Damon _dating_ now?" Caroline bitterly shot at me.

My eyes narrowed a little, slightly taken aback from her tone. "No. We're not. We are just friends, nothing more." I stated. "Elena, if you don't mind I see food with my name on it, later." I said hurriedly and rushed off, not wanting to stick around after that accusation and the tone that came with it.

I got to the table and picked up a plate and put two chocolate chip biscuits on it and poured myself a raspberry cordial drink, turning around gloomily to watch everyone have a good time with their significant other or guys or whatever. "Well this is miserable." I mumbled to myself, after I eat I made a point to ask Elena to dance with me… that is if I can get her away from Stefan long enough.

Nibbling at my biscuit as I stared across the room dejectedly, instantly regretting coming already, I noticed Stefan, Elena, and Damon were talking to each other, but it was brief, and Damon was left standing alone while Elena and Stefan joined the dance floor with all the other students.

Watching them happily dance while I stuff my face because this woman forgot to eat dinner beforehand; and losing interest in watching the two lovebird's dance.

I noticed that Damon was talking to that really _hot_ history teacher; he looked over as he spoke to him and our eyes locked on one another and I felt a weird feeling creep up inside me, but it left as soon as Damon had looked away.

Ignoring that feeling, I sipped absently at my cordial as I surveyed the crowd for any danger to my friend, while occasionally stuffing my face.

My eyes paused on Damon who was making his way over to me through the throng of dancing students.

When he reached me he stood before me, with that unreadable expression, and me being my weird self, held out my other cookie to him. "Do you want this chocolate chip cookie?" I lamely blurted out.

A small smile had crept up on his face, as he took the offered cookie. "Thank you." He said politely as he bit into it.

"You are welcome." I muttered as I downed my drink, it was a little too sweet but still refreshing all the same.

Damon lazily turns to me, peeling his eyes away from the dance floor, his eyes locked on mine once again, doing that thing where he does not say anything but just stares at me thing. "Damon, please stop with the staring… it's really creepy…" I groan.

"Sorry, I have a habit of doing that don't I?" Damon gives me his famous smirk. "Miss Romanoff, would you like to dance?" He asks politely, although there was that mischievous glint in his eye, as he holds out his hand casually.

I pretend to look like I was going to refuse his offer, by staring at his hand like it was infected, I could see his eyes look a bit upset at the refusal, as his hand moved away I grabbed it and held it. "Why yes Mr. Salvatore, I would _love_ to dance." I said in a mock girlish tone, giving him a grin as I take his hand in mine and lead him out to the floor to dance.

The music was a fast, cheerful song and once we were out on the dance floor, I was about to let go of his hand when Damon turned the tables and took over with the dancing.

"Woah!" I exclaim in surprise, grinning. "Somebody has been taking classes."

Damon laughs but it was drowned out by the music, he then twirls me a few times before pulling me close to his chest, really _close,_ his eyes on mine. "I'm a natural and a quick study." He bragged, as he gently pushed me away before pulling me close again.

"And here I thought you took classes." I joked as I poke my tongue at him. The music changed, it was a slow song.

He dipped me quickly which took me by surprise but I reacted accordingly before he pulled me up, and changed the positioning of his hands, one hand now held mine and the other snaked it's way around my waist making me jump a little from the suddenness. "And what about yourself? Have you taken classes?" He asks, his warm breath hitting my jaw.

"Here and there." I vaguely replied as I place my hand on his shoulder, focusing more on my footing and avoiding his eyes as I was aware of how close our bodies were as we danced, so instead I looked around the room.

the room.

"You're being extremely vague, Miss Romanoff." Damon's teasing voice breathed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, and gave in. "Promise you won't tease me?" I sighed, looking him in the eye this time.

Damon gave me a serious face, and his eyes expressed they wouldn't and for me to continue. "My mother put me into ballet class as a child and then later jazz, and for a time, a few years I didn't get back into dancing because…" I stopped because I could feel the lump forming. "Well you've probably heard." I said softly.

"I _have_, word gets around quickly in a small town like this." He casually said, but I could feel his hand that held mine had shifted slightly and I could feel his thumb tracing small circles on the back of my hand, it was a comforting gesture.

Time went by quickly and we had danced together for a couple of songs, talking and joking and sometimes dancing silly and or serious; I was in mid-twirl when Stefan had rushed over to us. "Elena's in danger!" He shouted over the music.

Damon let go of my hand that he had been holding, expression serious. "Lead the way." He calmly ordered.

Stefan rushed off ahead of us which was completely understandable, and Damon and I eventually caught up to him who had tossed the guy near the entrance. I slid pass Damon as he had picked up half a broken stick near the entrance. "Hey Dickhead," He calmly called out. "Nobody wants to hurt you, we just want to talk."

_Who is he kidding? I'll kill him if they don't, if that dick hurt Elena or touched her. He's just dead full stop_. I thought angrily as I kept an impassive face, so nothing was given away, but deep down I really would like to stab him with the stick in Damon's hands.

The vampire began running towards Elena and Stefan, and Damon thought quickly, throwing the stick over to Stefan who caught it and stabbed the guy in the chest, narrowly missing his heart purposely. "Now do you feel like talking?" Stefan said in a dangerously calm voice as Damon walked over to him and Stefan circled around him to face him.

I ran over to Elena and wrapped my arms around her protectively as I watched Stefan and Damon handle the situation.

"Screw you." The vampire retorted, only to earn him the stick shoved further into his chest by Stefan.

"Wrong answer," Stefan said in a dangerously low voice, that sounds almost like a growl. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." The vampire replied sarcastically.

Stefan shoved the stick further into his chest, and from the sounds of it, it may have touched his heart. "What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine." He said creepily, a dark look crossing his features.

I could feel Elena shudder in my arms, and for a moment I almost did, but didn't because I was super angry at this vampire and really wanted to shove the stick into its heart and be done with it, but they needed answers so that was just an entertaining thought dancing around in the back of my mind.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances before Damon spoke up. "You knew Katherine?" The doubt dripping off his question was obvious.

"Aw, you thought you were the only ones." He taunted. "You don't remember me?"

Damon bent down to the guy's level. "Tell me how to get into the tomb." He asked straightforwardly, ignoring the vampire's question, a dark look was now on his features.

"No."

Stefan moved forward and shoved the stick in some more, making him grunt in pain.

Elena looked horrified from the sound, and I was refraining from a sadistic gleeful smirk; I was enjoying watching him suffer.

"The grimore." He choked out.

"Where is it?" Damon snapped.

Stefan moved in once again and applied a little more of the stick into his chest. "Check the journal!" He cried out. "It's in the journal… Jonathan's…. Jonathan Gilberts."

Well this was news to my ears, Elena was just as shocked as me too, and Stefan had a shocked look as he looked at Damon who just looked annoyed and frustrated from all the run around.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan calmly asked.

"No. You're going to have to kill me." He said blankly, but not before looking at me. "By the way, she's pissed at you, I'd watch out if I were you."

I frowned. "Who is?" I questioned, confused once more this day, especially at what he said as I was trying to figure out who I have pissed off in the last twenty four hours or so.

"_Kate_."

I didn't say anything nor did I give away anything in terms of my expression as Stefan got the go ahead to kill him from a smirking Damon. Stefan took out the stick, only to correctly stake his heart this time.

"How are you going to find the others now?" A panicky Elena spoke up.

Damon looks over at her and responds calmly. "He had to die."

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan pointed out.

A noise disturbed this lovely gathering, not to mention my phone had gone off as soon as Damon was told to leave, but I was preoccupied with the message to hear what had occurred around me.

The words on my screen had made my blood run cold.

_Have you checked in on Fiona, yet?_

It was sent by an anonymous number but my brain was already speeding through all the horrible thoughts of Fiona's little body all mangled in some way that I hurried out of the room, my fingers speedily dialing Alice's number as I made it out to the corridor.

It picked up. "Alice! Check on Fiona, quick!" I hurriedly said to her as I began walking down the corridor.

I could hear Alice swearing in Russian under her breath as she realised what I had meant as I could hear her run into my daughter's room.

"Well?"

"_She's fine."_ She breathed out in relief which in turn made me do the same. "_What's this about?"_

"Explain later, sestra." I curtly said. "Just don't let anyone in."

"_I'm not stupid!_" She snapped.

I sighed in exasperation; I definitely did not miss her short temper at all. "I didn't say that, jeez, I have to go alright, I have something to wrap up, just watch her like a hawk."

"Do svidaniya." She replied snappily as I hung up, I received an instant text message from what I now presumed was Kate.

It read: _Meet me outside, now. I am in the parking lot – and don't tell your new vampire boyfriend Damon, is it?_

I pressed the button of my phone to turn off the screen and looked around to see if Damon was nearby, he wasn't and I could hear him talking to someone so I took off my heels and held them in one hand and bolted to the parking lot.

It took me a mere five minutes to get there.

And once I got there, I saw her, beautiful long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin and she was dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and heels; make up all immaculately done – she was model material.

Her eyes briefly flashed black and she smiled, baring her fangs at me. "_Verity._" She purred.

"Vera." I corrected, immediately annoyed at my full name being used. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," She innocently said as she leaned up against her black Benz. "About the _real_ reason you left New Orleans."

I squinted my eyes at her, as I put on my heels as I may need them and luckily for me I can move in them unlike some girls.

"What's your reason you've been telling everyone? Oh, right, Alice drove you up the wall so you came back to this dump?" She said casually with a nonchalant shrug. "But you and I both know the real reason."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Is that why you are here?" I calmly questioned.

"Of course, why else would I be here? To chat?"

"It was in defense."

She snorted derisively at my comment, a look of pure anger written on her beautiful features. "That's a lie, _hunter._" She snarled.

"And you pretending to care about him was?" I spat, glaring at her for her allegation of me.

She growled and her fangs revealed themselves upon her ruby lips. "How dare you! Isaac was my brother, I _loved_ him!"

I inhaled a heavy breath. "And _I _didn't?"

"No, you killed him and moved on to another vampire you _whore!_"

"I had to! He was going to kill Fiona!" I yelled at her.

"So!"

My anger boiled and I kicked at the wood beside me, snapping it in half as the other half landed in my hand – I tossed it at her and she dodged it and was nowhere to be seen. I felt a strong shove to my left and I went flying, crashing into a car and setting off its alarm.

I picked myself up and Kate had blurred over to me, picking me off the ground by my throat as if it was easy.

My vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen.

I kicked out and it landed on her chest, she dropped me and I fell to the floor gasping, I felt her hands dig into my hair and yank my head back; I grit my teeth in pain.

"Hey! That's not nice!" I heard a female voice call out. "I like her!"

I saw another woman run over, grab Kate's forearm and toss her aside, and they began to fight, until I realised that the woman who intervened was also a vampire.

They fought with each other for a few minutes, the one who intervened was totally _kicking _Kate's ass… a lot. She pinned her to a wall with her forearm and they were struggling for a few seconds more for dominance.

_What is with Mystic falls and vampires_? I thought as I sat up, watching them until the woman who saved me ripped out Kate's heart, killing her instantly.

She walked over to me and kneeled down, my vision returned and a familiar blonde woman's smiling face was in front of me. "_Lexi_?" I choked out.

She grinned at me. "That's me, the one and only." She said as she helped me up to stand.

"Your boyfriend said you were dead." I said softly as I massaged my throat, feeling relieved she wasn't because I generally liked her when I met her and was also glad that Damon was telling the truth.

She shook her head. "Sorry about him, I was stupid in not letting him know I was okay, I usually do and when he didn't get word he assumed – but in my defense I was hiding because I thought Damon ratted me out to your council people." She explains in her calm voice.

"I don't think he did."

"I now know that, but I do need to have a talk with Damon though." She said in a serious voice looking back at the building.

"Why?"

"He killed a friend."

I then knew who she was talking about. "Bree?" I blurted out.

She nodded, and an awkward silence passed us, in that moment I had pulled out my phone and texted Elena and let her know that I am okay in case she was worried and that I just met up with a _friend_.

"Are you going to talk to Damon now or-"

"I will tomorrow night but right now I am going to find somewhere to crash for the night." She said with a slight exhaustion in her voice, she was tired, I could tell. "I don't have a daylight ring."

I smiled at her. "You can crash at mine for the day?" I suggested, only because something inside me told me she was good and wouldn't hurt me, kind of like a gut feeling.

Lexi regarded me for a moment. "You're not going to betray me?" She said seriously.

I frowned, confused at her words. "No. Why would I?"

"Okay cool, yours it is!" She said cheerily as she searched Kate's body, she looked over her shoulder. "Don't judge me, but, this _bitch_ has an awesome car… that is now mine." She held up the keys to the Benz, jiggling them happily at her conquest.

I threw my hands up, and laughed. "No judgement here, I swear."

* * *

Jenna was real nice in letting Lexi stay here, when I told her that my friend needed to crash here for the night because she was a little _intoxicated_ and could not go home because she insisted on driving drunk; luckily for me Lexi had overheard and had played along with the rouse.

Of course it was a lie and yes it was a cover up for Lexi in the daytime, and obviously I felt bad about it but she needed a _safe _place to crash, I didn't want her to stay at the Salvatore's, I don't know how that talk with Damon might turn out and I'd rather she was here for the day… just in case.

Lexi was using my bathroom to have a shower; I had given her some clean clothes to sleep in. I had gone around my room sun proofing it for Lexi tomorrow, making sure the curtains were drawn completely, ensuring no holes in the curtain for daylight to poke through.

Once I was satisfied with the room, I quickly changed into my pj's blue bottoms and a white tee, scouring the room for socks when I realised, I left them in the drier. Damn.

Diving onto my bed, I then pulled out my diary deciding to write in it.

_Dear diary,_

_What a crazy night! Vampires galore!_

_The dancing was great; I enjoyed that even if I had danced with Damon for most of it. Ok. I take that back, it wasn't that bad dancing with him, it was fun, I enjoyed it and he can dance really well, considering he has had years of experience so… I guess that explains that then, stupid me. But, I will never admit that to Damon, he will most likely get a big head about it and will most likely taunt me – so – I will say he was okay, just to stop him from bragging, ha!_

_Anyway, a blast from my past came back to kill me. Kate. Isaac's sister. Oh joy that was. Lucky for me, Lexi came along and saved my ass._

_Sooner or later my luck will run out. Maybe I should get some training, I am a little rusty on fighting, I can handle myself for a bit but if I had to go longer? Maybe not… but who could I ask? Alice? Nope. Stefan? Oh god… no. Lexi? Possibly. And lastly Damon – actually, scratch that, I won't ask him, he may be my friend but he is a MAJOR flirt and I want to be serious in my training not fending myself when it comes to touchy feels or flirtatious comments even if they are nothing serious. It's very distracting and highly annoying, especially when I dislike people touching me – quick hugs are fine though. _

_I think Lexi is finished, and shit, I need to get cracking on the art project soon – I need models or something… god, why me? _

_Later,_

I sketched myself and Damon dancing, Kate and Issac in the background, Lexi's face with her vampire eyes and fangs, and drawing a canvas around them to symbolize my art project that's creeping up slowly. Once I was happy with that I shoved the diary under the bed before Lexi exited the bathroom wearing black trackies and a white singlet, she smiled at me. "Thank you for letting me stay the night and lending me some clothes." She said softly as she padded over to my left side of the bed.

I turned off the lamp. "Least I could do after you saved my ass." I whispered back as I dug under the covers.

My phone vibrated beside me and I reached for it, glancing at the screen to see a message from Damon.

_You left pretty quickly after we killed that vampire; Elena said you met up with a friend? Are you alright? Did you get home safely?_

The worry in his message had told me that he cared a little about me, or it was him just being thorough and keeping his promise earlier about keeping me safe, I couldn't be certain as I was unsure because he was confusing as hell to decipher at times.

"Who is texting you?" Lexi whispered beside me.

"Damon."

"Ooh, interesting." Lexi purred, as I feel her lean on me, peering over my shoulder. "Tell him you're kind of busy right now and see what he replies with."

I did the opposite.

_Yeah, sorry about that, I will explain that later. Yeah I did, she's sleeping over currently._

"Oh you didn't text what I said." She groaned sadly.

"Wait for it."

His reply was instant.

_Is that code for a normal sleep over or code for lesbian sleepover? Your next message will determine how I answer. Choose wisely._

Lexi burst out laughing and had to grab a pillow to cover it up, and I just bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Typical Damon.

I texted back, slightly teasing him and his dirty mind.

_Which do you think? ;)_

"Nice." Lexi gently patted my shoulder.

_Can I watch? ;)_

We both burst out into a fit of giggles and had to muffle them with our pillows, because there were people sleeping upstairs.

_Goodnight Damon, see you later okay, rest well my friend._

"That was fun," Lexi breathed. "Night Vera." She turned over and put her head on the pillow and from what I could hear fell asleep, as I could hear her soft breaths.

"Night." I whispered back. I was about to put my head when my phone vibrated again. It was Damon.

_Night my little friend, sleep well and see you tomorrow._

A small smile crept up on my lips from that message, he can be nice when he wants to be, a yawn escaped my lips and I placed my phone on the bedside table as I put the pillow over my head and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV**:

When I had gotten home I went straight into the living room to pour myself a drink of Bourbon. My good mood from tonight was ruined by the fact that my brother wanted me out of town, how nice considering he was the one that forced me to complete my transition into being a vampire and become who I am. I had had a good night up until that point, especially dancing with Vera, which reminded me.

Pulling out my phone I began texting her.

_You left pretty quickly after we killed that vampire; Elena said you met up with a friend? Are you alright? Did you get home safely?_

I took a sip from my drink as I waited for her response, it came instantly.

_Yeah, sorry about that, I will explain that later. Yeah I did, she's sleeping over currently._

Brief response, as long as she got home safe that's all that mattered. I smirk, a cheeky thought popped into my head – one that involved Vera and whoever the woman is. I text back instantly.

_Is that code for a normal sleep over or code for lesbian sleepover? Your next message will determine how I answer. Choose wisely._

Her response was quick.

_Which do you think? ;)_

My smirk grew, a little bit more. I knew that she was teasing me, but, it still intrigued me what her next answer would be, my fingers did the typing.

_Can I watch? ;)_

I downed my drink and poured myself another as I waited for her response; my phone beeped me, letting me know she had responded.

_Goodnight Damon, see you later okay, rest well my friend._

I looked over it and was a little disappointed that she hadn't played along a little more, because I was beginning to like the conversation but my eyes rested on the last two words _my friend_ and I felt a weird sensation turn in my stomach, making me smile. I _liked_ those words. Maybe this friendship isn't so bad.

I texted her back quickly.

_Night my little friend, sleep well and see you tomorrow._

I downed my drink and smiled at the thought, she indeed is _my_ _little friend_. I considered texting her again, my finger hovered over the words.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Stefan's voice chimed in, making me look up at him only to feel my good mood draining away once more. _Damn buzz kill, _he is.

"Now the good mood is lost once again," I breathed as I pocketed my phone and poured myself some more bourbon. "Thanks to you of course, brother."

Stefan walked over to me, hands in his pockets. "You only have yourself to blame, brother." He imitated my tone perfectly.

I furrowed my brow. "Yes, of course, I'm so stupid… It's my fault." I say dramatically, waving an arm around. "Let's not forget who forced who into this life shall we?"

That hit hard. Good. I hope it hurt. Ruin my good mood, _twice_ in one night.

"I saw you dancing with Vera."

"What's it to you?" I bit back as I threw back what was my third drink or was it my fourth?

He folded his arms, a serious look on his face that told me a lecture or something like it was on its way. "It's my concern because of the way you treat women; I'm worried you'll use her and toss her aside once you're bored of her." He stated.

I clenched my jaw, really irritated by him now. "And what if I told you brother that that isn't the case with her that maybe all I want from her, is her friendship and not her body, then what?" I said.

"You don't do friends, Damon. You've been a lone wolf for as long as I can remember." He quipped

"Maybe I've changed."

Stefan scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it brother, and besides even if you don't want her for her body, maybe you're using her another way hmm? Because she's a Romanoff, you'll use her for her information just like Olivia." He raised his eyebrows in an all knowing manner.

That hit a nerve in me at the mention of an old friend, and my expression darkened. "I _never_ used Olivia, _ever_." I emphasized my tone with a dangerous edge to it. "I advise you to choose your next words carefully."

Stefan studied me in that way he usually does; he got that from our father. "Not even for information?" He questioned.

I pursed my lips. "_No._" I answered.

"Funny, I heard differently."

"Well, you and your informant are wrong," I say calmly, realising that Stefan knew nothing and was trying to get answers out of me in regards to my reasons for hanging around Vera. "On both Vera and Olivia, now, what have you came here to tell me? That wasn't it was it?"

"I also came to tell you to stay away from Vera." I gave him a look that just said: _are you serious?_ "I think its best you do, if you want me to help you get Katherine out of the tomb."

I screwed up my eyes in anger because he was blackmailing me, and I didn't like that because as far as I am concerned I haven't used her, I was straightforward and honest with her today in asking for her help and she was fine with it from what I could tell. "And if I don't." I threatened.

"Then say goodbye to your chances of ever getting Katherine out."

I scoffed at this bullshit. "That wasn't in the deal earlier."

Stefan nonchalantly shrugged. "I added a new condition, so what."

I shook my head at what I was hearing; I stepped up close to Stefan and looked down at him. "I'll keep to the deal, but as soon as you break it - I will break mine, and also just so you know, if she, and I mean _Vera_ comes to me, technically I am not breaking the deal because if I remember – you said _me, _not _her_." I stated clearly, so he was aware that I was keeping my side of the deal.

I roughly placed the Bourbon glass I had been drinking from in his hands and walked off to my room.

* * *

**Author: **_ How was that? Two Damon Point of views! And sexy Lexi (Had to say it, sorry) is alive! I liked her and was super sad when she was killed off, she had potential... Anyway, she will make appearances here and there. You got to meet Alice, Vera's older sister - do you like? And let me know what you liked or would like to happen in the next chapter and I will do my damn best to write it in for you or in another chapter. I still need to get a scene with just Fiona and Damon, because, wouldn't that be cute? :)_

_Oh and Vera, if her surname hasn't given it away, then I don't know what has haha, she is half Russian (mother's side), and half French (Father's side) and will talk in these languages every now and again. If she is with Alice it will mostly be Russian because Alice never learnt French._

_As promised the words that Alice and Vera uttered in Russian:_

**Sestra**: _Sister._

**Do svidaniya: **_Goodbye._

_Okay let me know in reviews because: Review = Love. This is me out. Later._

~NightOwl992


End file.
